Changing Plans
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Bella gostava de ter sua vida planejada, mas ao entrar na Universidade de Princeton para cursar Jornalismo ela conhece o estudante Edward e vê que seus planos poderiam mudar naquele ano.
1. Shakespeare é sempre um bom começo

**#**

Minha situação era ridícula. Eu continuava sentada dentro do meu carro velho com as mãos no volante tremendo despercebidamente e ofegava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Olhava fixamente para o prédio antigo cheio de pessoas e de repente a coragem desvaneceu do meu corpo em uma fração de segundo. Eu estava com medo mais uma vez. Eu era ridícula mesmo, meu Deus.

Eu, Bella Swan, estava literalmente me _cagando_ de medo de encarar o primeiro dia na faculdade. Meu estômago roncou confirmando essa sensação de impotência que eu estava sentindo simplesmente por imaginar o que aconteceria quando eu colocasse os pés para fora do carro. Eu cairia, no mínimo. Ou esbarraria na porta principal na frente de todo mundo, ou tropeçaria nos meus próprios pés e seria eternamente conhecida como a novata que não tem o menor senso de equilíbrio. Mas eu não poderia continuar naquela situação por muito tempo, ou poderia se minha escolha fosse morar dentro daquele amontoado de ferrugem que eu chamava carinhosamente de "_Purple Rain_". Ok, a cor do carro era vermelha, mas foi uma homenagem ao disco do Prince que minha mãe escutou praticamente minha infância inteira, uma das milhares de influências vergonhosas que eu carregaria por minha vida.

Voltando a minha situação, eu deixei minhas mãos caírem sobre minha bolsa que eu havia colocado sobre meu colo e guardei a chave dentro dela. Eu tinha que sair dali, já estava começando a fazer calor demais e minha primeira aula começaria em meia hora. Daqui que eu achasse minha sala eu já estaria atrasada o suficiente para mais constrangimentos naquele dia. Eu quase não sentia meus pés quando sai do carro e bati a porta com uma força desnecessária. Respirei fundo novamente, arrumei meu cabelo que já deveria estar bagunçado e caminhei para fora do estacionamento. "Um pé depois do outro..." eu revisava na minha mente para não cair ou algo do gênero.

Já era conhecida como "_Estabanella_" na minha antiga escola por ter uma inclinação para me acidentar por coisas bobas como corrimão, meio-fio e portas. Sim, as portas eram minhas inimigas mortais quando o assunto era machucado. Elas insistiam em estar no meu caminho quando eu entrava em alguma sala e as maçanetas gostavam profundamente de segurara alça da minha bolsa nesses momentos.

Já perdi as contas de quantos pontos já levei no meu corpo ou quantas vezes eu engessei um membro, meus pais nem se assustavam mais quando eu ligava do hospital porque tinha quebrado algum osso. Renée e Charlie com certeza já estava sentindo falta da filha desequilibrada que estava longe com a intenção de estudar Jornalismo e essa filha certamente sentia falta dos dois.

Estava tão absorta em calcular quantas vezes eu fui ao hospital no semestre passado que não percebi o carro prata se aproximando de mim e freando bruscamente quase encostando o pára-choque na minha perna. Ótimo, eu já estava arriscando minha vida e ainda nem eram nove horas da manhã. Algumas pessoas pararam para observar a cena e eu tirei o fone esquerdo do meu ouvido enquanto observava o condutor daquele veículo abrir a porta. Minha respiração de repente parou e eu nem sabia por quê.

Seu cabelo castanho dourado brilhou com o raio de sol que o atingiu e ele retirou seu Ray-Ban Wayfarer preto expondo seus olhos verdes levemente assustados. Eu senti frio somente de olhar para sua pele extremamente branca e eu dei um passo para trás quando vi caminhando em minha direção.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando fixamente para mim. – Eu não te vi atravessando...

- Eu... Eu... – eu tentei dizer, mas minha gagueira causada por nervosismo me impedia.

- Ela está bem. Podemos ir? – uma loira disse saindo do carro.

Na minha mente só conseguia surgir a pergunta "Será que ela é modelo?" porque eu nunca havia conhecido uma mulher tão linda como ela. Seu cabelo era de um loiro quase branco e ondulado até a cintura lembrando aquelas propagandas de xampu com artistas de cinema e seus cabelos impecáveis. Meu cabelo não era assim, lembrei automaticamente. Seus olhos azuis me fuzilaram e ela não retirou a expressão raivosa da face quando ele a olhou recriminando aquela atitude.

- Rose, deixe a garota responder, por favor. – ele disse a cortando grossamente.

- Eu vou me atrasar para a aula, sabia? – ela respondeu batendo o pé como uma criança mimada e meu olhar percebeu o salto-alto Jimmy Choo que ela usava. Meu coração pulou de inveja.

- Vá andando! Não é tão longe. – ele retrucou voltando o olhar para mim. – Você se machucou?

- Não... – eu disse, mas senti uma mão pousando no meu ombro.

- Ela está bem, pode deixar comigo. – o dono da mão disse e eu finalmente desviei o olhar dele.

Jacob me conduziu para longe do carro e eu finalmente pude respirar depois de tanto tempo me privando de oxigênio pelo nervosismo. Eu sabia que ele estava rindo enquanto caminhava ao meu lado e eu não pude deixar de rir de mim mesma por causa daquela situação. Eu era patética demais pra acreditar.

- Eu não posso te deixar por dois minutos e você já sofre um acidente, né Bella? – ele brincou parando em frente às escadas do prédio.

- Juro que não foi minha culpa, Jake. Aquele carro surgiu do nada... – eu tentei explicar, mas meu passado me incriminava. – Ok, eu estava distraída, assumo.

- Como sempre. Não sei como você consegue viver dessa forma tão _estabanella_.

- Para de me zaar, Jake. – eu disse o empurrando de leve. – Tenho que encontrar minha sala.

- Eu também, mas prometi a Katherine que a esperaria aqui. – Jacob disse com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco. – Ela já saiu de casa?

- Quando sai ela ainda estava procurando a chave do carro enrolada na toalha e ela ainda nem tinha começado a procurar pela bolsa. – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Então é melhor eu me sentar. – Jacob disse sentando no degrau da escada. – Boa aula, Bella.

- Pra você também se conseguir assistir alguma. – eu disse sorrindo e subindo as escadas.

Eu precisava encontrar a sala 206 em menos de vinte minutos e ter minha primeira aula de Literatura Inglesa, o que aumentou mais ainda minha ansiedade. Agora sim eu poderia ler demasiadamente e não ser chamada de louca. Todos os meus autores favoritos, todas as novidades que ainda estariam por vir, estar na faculdade me deixou feliz por finalmente ter conseguido suportar os dois anos de viagem com meus pais depois do Ensino Médio.

Charlie era um Paleontólogo e Renée fotógrafa então minha vida inteira eu morei em países diferentes e cidades estranhas como uma nômade, mas quando eu entrei no Ensino Médio eles não puderam mais deixar minha educação tão complicada por causa da mudança constante de colégio então eu fui morar com meu tio John, irmão de meu pai, no Arizona. Eu não queria ficar longe de meus pais, mas deixar de lado um pouco as mudanças constantes e a eterna sensação de estranha no ninho foi bom.

Eles queriam que eu estudasse em uma das faculdades da Ivy League, que recebesse a melhor educação, mas eu ainda não estava preparada para enfrentar uma faculdade depois de um acontecimento no meu último ano de escola, preferia viajar com eles depois da formatura e depois decidir para onde iria.

Dizer que esperaria pela formatura de minha prima mais nova também funcionou afinal eu e Katy éramos como irmãs, inseparáveis. Ela iria para a faculdade dois anos depois da minha formatura e assim poderíamos morar juntas se entrássemos em uma faculdade igual, talvez até sermos colegas se ela ainda tivesse o sonho de ser Jornalista como eu. Desde pequenas nós duas sonhávamos em ter nosso próprio jornal de circulação nacional ou sermos uma dupla de correspondentes internacionais, mas com a adolescência e o namorado ela decidiu que faria Direito.

Não culpo o Jacob por essa influência. Katy sempre me deixava na mão na hora de entregar um artigo quando participamos do jornal de nossa escola e seu jeito "_justiceiro"_ já indicava uma futura carreira nessa área. Apesar disso, nós morávamos juntas como havíamos planejado e cursávamos a mesma faculdade: Princeton.

- Bom dia! – alguém disse me despertando das lembranças.

O susto que tomei fez-me virar rapidamente e atingir o garoto na minha frente com minha enorme e pesada bolsa no braço direito. Eu só poderia ser louca para andar com uma bolsa tão grande e cheia quando era um acidente ambulante dessa forma.

- Desculpa! – eu disse segurando minha bolsa colada ao corpo.

– Tudo bem. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso enquanto esfregava o local na pancada. - Essa é a aula de Literatura Inglesa com o professor Shelton?

- Sim. – eu respondi olhando o número indicando a sala em nossa frente. – Primeiro ano de Jornalismo?

- Na verdade, segundo. – ele respondeu. – Fui transferido e não havia cursado essa matéria antes. Sou Mike Newton.

- Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. – eu disse apertando sua mão.

- Bella... – ele disse me analisando. – Bem apropriado.

Corei como sempre fazia quando recebia um elogio e fitei meus próprios pés tentando não parecer tão envergonhada como estava. Um senhor passou por nós dois com uma pilha de livros na mão e eu deduzi ser o professor, apressando para entrar na sala já cheia, Mike logo atrás de mim. Achamos duas cadeiras juntas e para não perder o hábito eu esbarrei minha bolsa na cabeça de uma garota na minha frente enquanto passava, podendo ouvir alguns risos baixos ecoando pela sala.

- Me desculpe! – eu disse com um sorriso amarelo para a garota me encarando nervosa.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse virando-se para frente e cochichando algo com a garota ao seu lado.

"Muito bem, Bella" eu pensei sentando. Já havia arranjado a minha primeira inimiga do ano.

Só esqueci-me dos incidentes do dia quando o professor começou a falar sobre o plano de aula para aquele período. Começaríamos com Shakespeare, para minha completa felicidade, e eu já havia lido todas as suas obras mais de uma vez e participado de algumas encenações na escola. Era um dos meus autores favoritos e me ajudou muito a esperar passas as horas em aeroportos e sessões de fotos da minha mãe. Eu não podia ir ao trabalho de Charlie, tinha asma e a poeira das locações me mataria. Teria que reler todos aqueles livros e mais alguns trabalhos científicos de suas obras para os trabalhos da faculdade e já planejava começar isso a noite.

- O quão clichê essa aula poderia ser? – Mike comentou quando saímos da aula. – Shakespeare!

- Você não gosta de Shakespeare? – perguntou incrédula. – Isso é quase blasfêmia.

- Eu gosto, é um dos meus autores favoritos, mas por que iniciar um curso de literatura inglesa com o autor mais popular da Inglaterra? – ele disse abrindo os braços de forma dramática, me fazendo rir. – Não poderia ser Oscar Wilde, Virginia Woolf, Lord Byron?

- Lord Byron? Escolha interessante. – comentei rindo. – Estou mais interessada em saber quando ele irá começar com Jane Austin ou Aldous Huxley.

- Vejo que tenho muito sobre o que conversar com você, Bella. – Mike disse abrindo um sorriso amigável. – Vai almoçar sozinha?

- Não. Vou encontrar minha prima e o namorado dela no refeitório. – respondi segurando a alça da bolsa com insegurança. Não estava pronta para um almoço-encontro. – A gente se vê por ai?

- Claro! – ele disse forçando um tom animado na voz. – Até mais, Bella Swan.

- Até mais, Mike Newton.

Mike acenou para mim e caminhou pelo corredor cheio de pessoas enquanto mexia as alças da mochila. Ele era bonito com seus olhos azuis e cabelo loiro bagunçado e uma pessoa legal para conversar, mas eu não estava intencionada em me envolver com ninguém tão cedo. Não depois do meu último ano da escola.

- Bella Swan! – alguém gritou meu nome me assustando.

Katherine estava parada na porta do refeitório junto a Jacob, que segurava uma pilha de livros no braço. Respirei fundo balançando levemente a cabeça para afastar as lembranças desagradáveis e caminhei ao encontro dos dois. Meu estômago roncou ao sentir longe o cheiro de comida que invadiu minhas narinas e eu me lembrei rapidamente que precisava comer algo. Às vezes eu esquecia-me disso, era muito distraída.

- E ai, como foi sua primeira aula na faculdade? – Katy perguntou-me animada como sempre.

- Legal. – respondi desanimada com a fila que enfrentaria. – Shakespeare é sempre um bom começo. E o seu?

- Só consegui chegar à metade da aula então fiquei voando a maior parte do tempo. – ela responde dando de ombros. – Ainda bem que eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo que conseguiu emprestada as anotações de uma garota na nossa sala.

- Meu charme às vezes ajuda. – Jacob respondeu irritando Katy.

- Vamos comer, estou morta de fome já. – eu disse interrompendo uma das clássicas brigas dos dois por causa de ciúmes.

Katherine não era uma garota muito fã de se alimentar, sempre dizendo que precisava perder cinco quilos apesar de ter um corpo invejado por muitas garotas – eu, por exemplo – então Jacob e eu encaramos a fila enquanto ela guardava uma mesa para nós. A fama não muito boa de comida na faculdade parecia servir para Princeton quando comecei a analisar a comida ali servida. Nada parecia saboroso, nem ao mesmo comível, e eu também não queria me arriscar em comer algo que fosse realmente ruim podendo arruinar o resto do meu dia. Peguei a salada e uma Coca light de Katherine, uma garrafa de água mineral, um pouco de sorvete de pistache e algo parecido com rosbife, não sabia ao certo.

- Isso parece realmente... Delicioso. – comentei ironicamente olhando para o prato de Jacob.

- Super. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – Se eu não tivesse com fome iria me contentar com café e cigarro.

- Minha refeição favorita. Depois do almoço no pátio aqui do lado? – perguntou colocando a bandeja na mesa onde Katy estava.

- Por favor! – ele disse implorando. – Eu levo o café e você leva o cigarro, pode ser? Marlboro vermelho.

- Ok. – respondi abrindo minha água.

- E eu vou procurar a biblioteca enquanto vocês se matam. – Katy disse abrindo a latinha de Coca. – Trouxe minha salada?

- Salada Ceaser, senhorita. – respondei lhe passando a embalagem com salada. – Bom apetite!

Eu não consegui dar mais que duas garfadas naquilo que eles chamavam de comida. Roubei uma alface com manga de Katherine e tomei o sorvete sozinha, o que não fez minha fome passar nem um pouco. Não conseguia entender como Jacob conseguiu comer tudo que havia colocado no prato, seu apetite às vezes me assustava lembrando muito um l_obo_ faminto enquanto comia.

Estava distraia olhando as pessoas enquanto Katherine comentava com Jacob sobre a aula que tinham acabado de ter, o que não me interessou nem um pouco, quando eu o avistei entrando no refeitório. Era o cara que quase havia me atropelado mais cedo que chamou minha atenção em meio a todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas, não só a minha como eu pude perceber depois.

Algumas garotas olhavam estupefatas o seu caminhar determinado ao lado da garota loira estupidamente linda e de um rapaz também loiro de cabelo estranho. Todos os outros homens se tornaram ridículos ao lado dele tamanha era sua beleza e seu charme.

Alto, determinado, sorridente, atraente, sexy eram palavras que se encaixariam perfeitamente para descrevê-lo, porém, o que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o livro que ele carregava na mão esquerda: um exemplar velho de Tito Andrônico de Shakespeare. Eu conhecia poucas pessoas que realmente haviam lido aquele livro, não enrolado para fazer algum trabalho da escola, e isso me fez sorrir. Um bom gosto por autores, eu pensei.

Na mesa em que ele sentou haviam duas pessoas. Uma garota de cabelo negro curto espetado para todos os lados beijou o garoto de cabelo loiro estranho quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado e um garoto extremamente forte e de cabelo preto beijou a loira quando ela sentou-se à mesa.

O misterioso cara lindo sentou-se sozinho ao lado da loira e abriu seu livro rapidamente enquanto os outros conversavam e eu pude perceber que havia alguma semelhança entre eles. Os dois loiros eram parecidos demais e não poderiam deixar de serem irmãos gêmeos. Tinham o mesmo nariz fino, a cor do cabelo, os olhos azuis levemente puxados e o formato da boca era idêntico.

O garoto moreno parecia um pouco com a garota morena, talvez o formato do rosto e do nariz, mas ela tinha uma feição delicada de boneca de porcelana enquanto ele tinha uma expressão carrancuda gravada na face.

O misterioso era o que menos parecia com os outros tendo apenas a mesma cor dos olhos da garota morena e o ombro largo do garoto forte, além de está incrivelmente concentrado diferente dos demais. Parecia que havia se esquecido das pessoas ao seu redor enquanto lia as palavras daquele livro e às vezes torcia o pescoço para estralá-lo, eu imaginei vendo aquele movimento se tornar constante.

- Vamos, Bella? – Jacob disse me assustado.

Eu me assusto facilmente quando estou concentrada em outra coisa, vocês verão.

- Te encontro lá fora com o cigarro. – eu disse pegando minha bolsa da cadeira ao lado.

Katy e Jacob saíram antes de mim do refeitório e eu pude dar uma última olhada no cara misterioso antes de pegar uma nota de cinco dólares na minha carteira e sair dali em direção ao quiosque do lado de fora. Jacob já me esperava com dois copos grandes de café sentado em um dos bancos do pátio e eu lhe entreguei o maço de cigarros aberto quando sentei ao seu lado.

- Vermelho como você pediu. – eu disse pegando o isqueiro no bolso de minha calça.

- Forte como você pediu. – ele me disse com um cigarro nos lábios.

Acendi meu cigarro e deu um longo trago, o primeiro do dia. Eu só fumava quando estava nervosa ou então bebendo, o que raramente acontecia. Permitia-me um cigarro em momentos de tensão para relaxar já que eu enfrentei muitos primeiros dias de aula em escolas novas durante meus vinte anos e o cigarro de certa forma me ajudava a conhecer as pessoas.

Sempre havia alguém fumando escondido comigo e dali sempre surgia uma amizade. O vício por café eu herdei de Renée, ela sempre está com um copo grande na mão quando está trabalhando e o cheiro é o mais próximo de casa que eu tenho.

- Jake. Você tem notícias do... James? – eu perguntei fitando meu tênis sujo.

Ele me olhou assustado com aquela pergunta e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Eu olhei com um pouco esperança de ele finalmente dizer algo que me interessasse.

- Bella, por que você quer saber? – Jacob me perguntou sério. – Depois de tudo que ele lhe fez...

- Eu sei, mas eu só estava curiosa para saber que fim ele levou. – respondi encolhida o observando traga o cigarro quase no fim.

- Ele está em Oxford. Faz Literatura Contemporânea. – Jacob respondeu dando um longo suspiro.

- Uau, Oxford. Como ele sempre quis... – comentei baixo para Jacob não me recriminar novamente.

- Tenho que encontrar a Katy para a próxima aula. – ele disse levantando-se. – Obrigada pelo cigarro.

- Obrigada pelo café. – disse balançando o copo levemente. – E Jake, não comenta com a Katy que eu perguntei sobre o James, por favor.

- Ok, Bella. Tchau.

Observei Jacob se afastar e sumir no corredor movimentado em nossa frente. Eu sempre cometia esse deslize de perguntar sobre o James quando Katherine não estava por perto, ela me mataria só de escutar o nome dele, mas era difícil demais apagar aquilo das minhas lembranças. Doía lembrar-me de tudo, mas eu também não fazia o mínimo de esforço para deixar aquela dor sumir. Meu lado masoquista falava mais alto nessa hora.

Fiz um pequeno movimento com a cabeça tentando dissipar aquele pensamento que me incomodava e tirei o papel com os meus horários do pequeno bolso de minha bolsa.

- Tudo bem. – disse a mim mesma jogando a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro ao meu lado. – História Política, aqui vamos nós.

Eu só estava a um dia naquela faculdade e já desejava por férias. Mais uma vez, patética, eu assumo.

Cheguei tão faminta em casa que não esperei Katy chegar para jantar. Comprei uma pizza de marguerita com queijo extra no caminho, liguei a televisão no canal CNN e abri na primeira página de Macbeth. Não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer naquela noite, Renée e Charlie estavam na África em uma comunidade tão isolada que não tinha internet nem meio de comunicação algum, então nada de mais aconteceria a não ser a atualização de minha leitura para a próxima aula de Literatura. Já estava na décima quinta página quando Katy chegou estranhamente animada em casa.

- Bella, largue esse livro velho e vá se arrumar. – me disse jogando a chave no sofá. "Por isso nunca consegue achar suas chaves" eu pensei vendo aquele ato.

- E por que eu faria isso? – perguntei ainda com os olhos no livro.

- Porque nós vamos a uma festa!

- Festa? De quem? – perguntei a fitando sem entender.

- De uma irmandade, sei lá. Uma garota me entregou um papel com o endereço da festa, é aqui perto. Jacob disse que nos leva. – Katy respondeu mais animada ainda.

– Nossa primeira festa da faculdade, vai ser muito boa!

- Não sei, Katy. Tenho que ler umas coisas...

- Bella, você só teve uma aula. Não tem praticamente nada para estudar ainda. Temos que aproveitar um pouco, priminha.

Katherine era a pessoa que menos se importava com responsabilidade e tarefas escolares que eu já conheci e certamente estava bastante animada para sua primeira festa de irmandade. Isso era ter dezoito anos na faculdade; zero de responsabilidade. Como eu a conhecia bem já sentia que alguém teria que permanecer sóbria naquela noite para levá-la para casa sem nenhum arranhão. Aquilo já foi o bastante para me convencer a ir.

- Ok, nós vamos. – eu disse fechando o livro.

- Ótimo! – Katherine disse batendo palmas. – Vamos nos arrumar, Jacob já deve estar chegando.

Com muita má vontade eu levantei do sofá, dei uma última mordida no pedaço de pizza e desliguei a televisão. Talvez eu até me divertisse, quem sabe.

**#**


	2. A propósito, meu nome é Edward Cullen

**#**

Festas eram sempre iguais. Pessoas que você não conhecia, uma casa que na manhã seguinte iria ficar destruída, cerveja barata quente, vodka barata gelada, uma fumaça constante de cigarro no ar, algumas coisas ilícitas rolando e menores de idade bêbados. Eu gostava dessas ocasiões quando tinha dezessete anos, quando tudo era proibido demais ao ponto de ser prazeroso e meus pais não estavam por perto para me recriminar.

Hoje em dia eu tratava aquilo como um sacrifício que fazia para não ser taxada como anti-social por minha prima sociável demais, ainda conseguia aturar uma festa no mês ou menos. Mas sentia que na faculdade aquilo iria mudar. Ou eu me trancava de vez em casa e não iria mais para nenhum evento social ou eu deixaria me levar pro excesso de álcool no sangue todo o final de semana. A primeira opção era a mais provável, eu já tinha traumas suficientes de festas para evitá-las.

Essa festa, a de "Boas-Vindas" como eles chamavam, aconteceu em uma casa de irmandade perto do apartamento onde Katherine e eu morávamos. Chegamos um pouco depois do horário que as pessoas geralmente chegam por causa do atraso de Katherine na escolha da roupa, um dos seus clássicos dilemas entre vestido ou calça.

Eu sinceramente não ligava demais para isso, me contentava com minhas calças jeans surradas e meus tênis All Star usados excessivamente. O clima ameno da noite até me permitiu usar uma blusa um pouco mais decotada, mas fora isso eu não havia me arrumada demais para o evento.

O local já estava cheio de pessoas animadas e um pouco alteradas, uma música desconhecida tocando alto – eu precisava me atualizar musicalmente, pensei - e um cheiro característico de fumaça no ar. Katherine e Jacob andavam na frente, ele falando com algumas pessoas como se já as conhecesse há algum tempo, e eu vinha logo atrás tentando me esconder.

Não havia um rosto conhecido, nem mesmo alguém que freqüentou uma aula comigo e seu rosto tivesse sido gravado na minha excelente memória.

- Vou pegar uma cerveja. – eu disse a Katherine me afastando.

Se eu tinha que ficar presa naquele lugar pelo menos faria aquilo bebendo algo que me agradasse. Cerveja era sempre uma boa pedida, não era forte e eu gostava. Não tive vontade de fumar, não estava nervosa nem nada. Só queria que o tempo corresse um pouco mais rápido, Katherine ficasse bêbada logo e eu pudesse voltar para minha casa silenciosa e vazia. Minha sina por ser tão responsável por uma adolescente sedenta por confusão e com um namorado meio irresponsável como Jacob.

A cozinha estava mais cheia do que eu imaginava, mas eu enfrentei aquela multidão me esbarrando e me desculpando com todos. Havia um tonel de cerveja ao lado da pia com as outras bebidas, os copos plásticos e muitas pessoas ao redor, mesmo assim eu me aproximei. Minha mão já estava muito perto da pilha de copos quando uma mão tocou a minha sem querer, fazendo a pilha cair e espalhar os copos pela mesa.

- Merda! – eu xinguei tentando arrumar aquela confusão.

- Bella? – alguém perguntou atrás de mim.

Era Mike, parado com dois copos de cerveja na mão e um sorriso caloroso no rosto. Eu sorri pra ele aliviada por encontrar alguém conhecido naquela festa.

- Oi Mike! – eu disse animada.

- Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de festas. – ele comentou rindo.

- Minha prima me arrastou pra cá. – respondi mordendo o lábio sem-graça. – Festas não me dão uma descarga de _serotonina_ no cérebro, mas eu posso agüentar.

Mike pareceu achar realmente graça no que eu disse, pois riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, o que me deixou mais encabulada ainda no momento. Agora ele me achava uma piada, além da imagem de anti-social que eu tinha. Muito bom...

- Então, você veio sozinho? – eu perguntei tentando manter uma conversar com ele.

- Não, vim com meu colega de quarto. – respondeu indicando alguém que eu não vi com a cabeça. – Vai beber uma cerveja?

- É! Tinha esquecido já... – disse virando para pegar o copo plástico atrás de mim.

Enchi o copo com aquela cerveja que aparentava está gelada e tomei um gole rapidamente. Estava boa, pelo menos isso. Mike ainda estava no mesmo local com os dois copos na mão e eu achei estranho aquilo.

- Vai beber os dois copos? – perguntei olhando para suas mãos.

- Na verdade, uma é minha e a outra eu peguei para te dar. – ele respondeu corando levemente. – Eu te vi passando antes de entrar na cozinha e pensei que cerveja seria uma boa abordagem.

- Oh, obrigada, Mike! – eu disse sorrindo sem-graça e colocando meu copo na pia. – Não precisava, obrigada mesmo!

Ele me entregou o copo e eu brindei com ele antes de tomar um gole. Estava quente, mas eu abri um sorriso para ele educadamente. Mike era uma pessoa muito legal e eu era o único conhecido naquela festa, então eu fui agradável para não perder a minha companhia da noite.

Outra característica que eu não conhecia de Mike ainda era que ele era muito falante. Durante o tempo que ficamos conversando ele falou a maior parte do tempo e eu só concordava, ria e tomava mais um gole de cerveja enquanto escutava toda sua história. Prestei atenção o tempo todo, nada parecia me distrair, até o momento em que o cara misterioso do quase atropelamento da manhã surgiu na cozinha e minha atenção foi rapidamente focada nele.

Estava lindo, como antes, com um suéter preto e o cabelo dourado bagunçado, falando com algumas pessoas mostrando aquele sorriso hipnotizante para todos. Seu sorriso produziu o efeito esperado em mim porque logo eu havia me esquecido de Mike e só conseguia olhar para ele.

A distração foi tamanha que eu consegui esquecer que segurava um copo e meus dedos se desprenderam dele, espalhando cerveja pelo meu tênis e o de Mike.

- Desculpa! – eu pedi rapidamente me abaixando para pegar o copo.

- Não foi nada, Bella... – ele disse tentando não me deixar mais envergonhada ainda.

- Eu vou pegar um pano para limpar seu tênis, já volto! – disse me afastando em direção a pia atrás de nós.

Havia um rolo de papel-toalha na pia, logo abaixo de um armário com uma porta aberta. Eu estava tão nervosa por causa da vergonha que passei que me esqueci completamente de ter um pouco mais de atenção para evitar um acidente. Não deu outra.

Quando eu levantei a cabeça acertei o canto da porta do armário com minha testa, cambaleando para trás com a dor. Levei a mão rapidamente até o local e senti algo quente entre os dedos imaginando o que era. O cheiro de ferro invadiu rapidamente meu nariz e meu estômago embrulhou mais ainda quando vi o sangue escorrendo na minha mão. Um segundo depois eu já estava me apoiando em vão na pia e atingindo o chão sujo de cerveja daquela cozinha.

Alguém chamava meu nome quando eu voltei à consciência depois de um intervalo de tempo que eu não sabia ao certo. Abri os olhos devagar, levemente tonta ainda e com uma dor forte no local da pancada. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi um par de olhos verdes brilhantes olhando pra mim e após isso um sorriso de alívio nos lábios de seu dono. Era o cara misterioso e ele estava sorrindo pra mim!

- Bem vinda de volta! – ele disse de maneira jocosa.

Tentei me levantar de onde estava, mas ele me empurrou delicadamente para baixo. Pelo menos o cheiro de sangue havia sumido e eu estava menos enjoada, mas minha cabeça latejava ferozmente. Olhei ao redor e havia algumas pessoas, Mike inclusive, me olhando com preocupação. Pude ver que a garota morena com rosto de boneca estava ao meu lado e que aparentemente eu estava deitada em um sofá de algum tipo de escritório. Gemi com vergonha da situação que eu estava metida.

- Bella, você está bem? – Mike me perguntou apreensivo.

- Eu acho que... – tentei responder, mas a mão do cara misterioso segurando algo em minha testa não ajudou o meu raciocínio. – O que...

- Você bateu a testa com bastante força naquela porta, sabia? – ele disse abrindo um sorriso para mim. – Se sente tonta? Sua cabeça dói?

- Um pouco dos dois. – eu respondi ainda desnorteada.

- Não é melhor levá-la ao hospital? Carlisle pode cuidar dela... – a garota morena disse tocando seu ombro.

- Hospital? – eu perguntei assustada. – Eu estou bem, foi só um corte.

- Um corte que não quer parar de sangrar. – ele disse rapidamente tirando o papel de minha testa e eu pude sentir o cheiro de sangue novamente, apertando meus olhos com força e gemendo baixo. – Está bem?

- Não. Eu não agüento ver nem sentir cheiro de sangue... – respondi tentando não respirar e ele riu com aquilo.

- Acho melhor te levar ao hospital para suturar sua testa. – ele disse me ajudando a sentar no sofá. – Consegue andar?

- Sim... – disse segurando o papel com força contra meu corte.

- Eu posso levá-la. – Mike disse rapidamente me ajudando a levantar.

- Não precisa. Você bebeu, não pode dirigir, e meu pai pode cuidar dela. – o cara misterioso informou com uma segurança indestrutível.

Mike parece frustrado ao ouvir isso, mas mesmo assim me ajudou a caminhar para fora da casa. Ele segurava meu braço de um lado enquanto o cara segurava meu outro braço acompanhado pela garota morena que falava ao celular. Minha primeira festa na faculdade e eu já estava indo para o hospital, eu era inacreditável mesmo. Não conseguia ficar dois minutos longe de acidente como Jacob gostava de dizer...

- Katherine! – eu disse me lembrando dela rapidamente.

- Quem? – Mike perguntou.

- Minha prima. Eu preciso avisá-la. – eu disse parando de andar e tentando voltar para a casa.

- Alice, você pode encontrar a prima dela, por favor? – o cara misterioso pediu à garota morena.

- Claro. Como ela se chamava? – Alice me perguntou.

- Katherine Warburg. – respondi apertando meus olhos de dor. – Ela é uma morena, mais ou menos alta, cabelo castanho claro. Está usando um vestido preto com um cinto rosa na cintura, está com Jacob Black, seu namorado...

- Pelo menos sua memória não foi afetada. – o cara misterioso brincou comigo.

- Pode deixar que eu a aviso. – Alice disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Boa sorte no hospital.

- Obrigada... – eu murmurarei no jardim da casa.

O carro prata que quase me atropelou naquela manhã estava perto da casa onde a festa acontecia e Mike nos acompanhou até lá. Fez questão de me ajudar a sentar no banco de couro preto e prender o cinto de segurança em mim. Eu estava envergonhada demais com aquela atenção toda que ele estava me dando, mal nos conhecíamos e eu já o envolvi em um dos meus acidentes.

- Obrigada, Mike. – eu disse sorrindo quando ele bateu a porta do carro. – E desculpa por te tirar da festa e pelo tênis...

- Que nada, Bella. – ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso. – Não foi sua culpa. Boa sorte, viu? E tome mais cuidado.

- Vou tentar. – eu disse sem-graça.

O cara misterioso sentou no banco do motorista ao meu lado, mas não prendeu o cinto de segurança como Mike fez comigo. Ligou o som em alguma música que eu não consegui identificar por causa da dor e do enjôo e colocou a chave na ignição.

- Podemos ir? – ele me perguntou ligando o carro.

- Por favor... – eu gemi me encolhendo no banco.

- A propósito, meu nome é Edward Cullen. – ele acrescentou acelerando, com um sorriso que me deixou mais tonta assim.

**#**


	3. Você cheira muito bem, Cullen

**#**

O hospital não ficava muito longe da festa e para minha sorte a viagem em silêncio durou pouco. Eu estava envergonhada demais por está em um carro com um cara que eu mal conhecia e que além de tudo era lindo de morrer. Edward dirigiu rápido em silêncio, olhando às vezes para verificar se eu ainda estava viva e sorria. Ai, aquele sorriso era o que mais me agonizava no banco de passageiro. Eu me esquecia do sangue, da dor, do meu estômago correndo uma maratona na minha cavidade abdominal quando ele sorria para mim.

Poderia ser bobagem, um sorriso causar tudo aquilo, mas eu era facilmente seduzida por pequenos gestos e ele cometeu gestos suficientes para me deixar estuporada naquela noite. Sair de uma festa e me levar para o hospital sendo que mal nos conhecíamos e que ele não estava envolvido no acidente foi uma coisa que realmente me tocou. Outros não fariam o mesmo que ele, eu tinha experiência o suficiente para saber disso.

Quando paramos no estacionamento do hospital ele veio ao meu encontro abrindo a porta para que eu saísse e segurou minha mão, talvez imaginando que eu poderia tropeçar nos meus pés e agravar o ferimento. Sua pele não era fria como eu imaginei, era quente e grossa.

Pensei na possibilidade de ele jogar algum tipo de esporte que envolvesse as mãos como basquete, baseball talvez. Imaginar coisas fez com que eu ficasse menos nervosa por ele estar com uma das mãos segurando minha cintura.

Passamos pela porta da emergência e ele falou algo com uma enfermeira que nos seguiu até uma maca, me fazendo deitar e tirando o papel cheio de sangue de minha testa. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse sentir o cheiro que me enjoava, Edward colocou um pano com álcool perto do meu nariz e eu olhei sem entender para ele.

- Para não sentir o cheiro de sangue. – ele me disse abrindo um sorriso.

Eu não consegui pensar em nada para dizer depois daquele gesto, nem mesmo um "obrigado" surgiu na minha mente. Eu apenas continuei olhando para ele com a boca levemente aberta como uma demente e nem percebi que um médico estava olhando para o meu corte.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? – ele disse enquanto mexia na bandeja de instrumentos do seu lado.

Aquele só podia ser o pai de Edward. Os dois não tinham nenhuma semelhança, na verdade ele era loiro igual à loira linda que estava com Edward pela manhã e ao garoto loiro do refeitório, mas mesmo assim eles tinham o mesmo modo de sorrir e como ele era bonito. Não deveria ter mais de 40 anos, era alto, ombros largos, cabelo perfeitamente penteado e cheirava muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

- Bella bateu a testa na porta de um armário. – Edward disse lhe entregando um par de luvas. – O corte não é muito profundo, mas não estancou com pressão. Ela também ficou desacordada por cinco minutos, acho melhor fazer uma radiografia.

- Certo... Bella, eu sou o Dr. Cullen. – ele me disse abrindo um sorriso. – Seu corte não é grave, mas você vai precisar levar cinco pontos, ok?

- Pontos? – eu gemi fechando os olhos. – Eu odeio agulhas.

- Pode utilizar minha mão como catarse, se quiser. – Edward disse estendendo sua mão esquerda para mim.

Não havia outra saída se não segurar sua mão e apertá-la enquanto o Dr. Cullen aplicava a anestesia na minha testa. Eu deveria já ter me acostumado com aquilo, agulhas e pontos, mas eu realmente odiava sentir qualquer tipo de dor por incrível que pareça. Apertei com força a mão de Edward, o fazendo rir novamente, sentindo a agulha entrando na minha pele e abafei um grito mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Você vai acabar se machucando mais ainda dessa forma, Bella. – ele me disse ao ver isso.

- Não me importo... – gemi sentindo uma nova picada em mim testa.

Dr. Cullen foi rápido e ágil suturando minha testa. Não sentia mais dor nem cheiro de sangue, o pano com álcool realmente havia funcionado. Também não necessitava mais apertar a mão de Edward, mesmo assim não a soltei nem após o termino da sutura.

- Edward, pode fazer o curativo? – Dr. Cullen disse tirando as luvas. – Vou até a farmácia pegar uns remédios para Bella.

- Pode deixar, pai. - ele disse pegando um par de luvas. – Depois eu a levo para a radiografia.

Olhei sem entender por que ele estava colocando as luvas e separando esparadrapos e gazes na bandeja. Mais ainda quando ele limpou minha testa com uma solução iodada, mas ele apenas riu de minha expressão.

- Relaxe, Bella. – me disse colocando uma gaze na minha testa. – Eu faço Medicina, não vou te matar.

Então essa era a razão para ele ter tomado a frente do meu acidente e ter me trazido para um hospital com tanta rapidez: ele iria ser médico um dia. Senti-me um pouco aliviada ao saber daquilo, pelo menos ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei com um pé atrás. Conhecia muito bem a fama dos estudantes de Medicina para ficar assim. Tinham mania de Deus, achavam que fazia o curso mais importante e, pior, os homens que estudavam Medicina tinham certa inclinação para canalhices e coisas do gênero. Edward não parecia ser assim, mas eu continuei relutante.

- Pronto. – disse depois de um tempo colando o último esparadrapo. – Agora vamos tirar uma radiografia para ver se não quebrou nada.

- Eu realmente preciso fazer isso? – perguntei levantando da maca com sua ajuda.

- Você não acha que seria muita negligência de minha parte te deixar com um traumatismo craniano e não fazer nada? – ele perguntou indo em direção a uma cadeira de rodas.

- Cadeira de rodas? – eu perguntei rapidamente o vendo empurrando uma.

- Bella, aproveite as mordomias. Não é todo dia que você pode dar um passeio de cadeira de rodas em um hospital. – Edward brincou me fazendo sentar.

- Acredite, comigo é. – eu disse emburrada quando começamos a andar.

Eu também já estava acostumada com radiografia, então tudo passou rápido. Eu não tinha quebrado nada, graças a Deus, mas minha cabeça estava começando a doer novamente quando a anestesia foi passando. Dr. Cullen estava conversando com uma enfermeira quando voltamos à emergência, dessa vez sem cadeira de rodas depois de tanta insistência minha.

- Pronto. Bella está inteira. – Edward disse ao pai.

- Bella, tome esse remédio se você sentir dor de cabeça, certo? – Dr. Cullen disse me entregando alguns comprimidos vermelhos em um frasco. – Qualquer coisa, se a dor não passar, pode voltar ao hospital que eu estarei de plantão essa noite.

- Obrigada, Dr. Cullen. – eu disse timidamente.

- De nada, Bella. – ele disse sorrindo para mim. – Até amanhã, Edward.

- Tchau, pai. – Edward disse o abraçando. Achei aquilo tão... Lindo.

Quando o Dr. Cullen já não estava mais na emergência, eu me virei para agradecer Edward por ter me salvado essa noite. Ele estava com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans e eu percebi que suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

- Obrigada por tudo. – eu comecei a dizer o fitando sem-graça. – Você não precisava fazer isso tudo, muito obrigada mesmo.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu só estava fazendo o que gosto: salvando a vida de alguém. – ele me disse com um sorriso torto dilacerador nos lábios.

- Vou indo então. Katy deve está preocupada comigo. – eu disse me virando para sair do hospital, mas ele me segurou.

- Você não vai dirigir depois que bateu a cabeça. – Edward disse soltando meu braço. – Eu te levo.

- Não precisa...

- Eu quero te levar em casa. – ele disse sem me dar oportunidade para eu reivindicar.

Não reclamei. Caminhei para fora do hospital ao seu lado, mas dessa vez ele não abriu a porta para mim. Não achei aquilo uma grosseria, ele já havia feito gentilezas demais que valeriam por anos. O interior do carro estava quente e eu agradeci mentalmente porque já estava começando a ficar com frio. Olhei no relógio do painel e vi que já era mais de meia-noite, Katy deveria está preocupada comigo. Eu sei que ela não apareceria no hospital, era pior que eu em relação a sangue e cortes. Minha cabeça latejou forte e eu resolvi tomar dois comprimidos que o Dr. Cullen havia me dado, queria que aquela dor passasse logo.

- Onde você mora? – ele me perguntou quando sentou ao meu lado.

- Na Alameda das Framboesas, o prédio ao lado da Starbucks. – respondi sorrindo ao me lembrar de como eu era privilegiada por ter uma cafeteria ao meu lado.

Edward ligou o som e dessa vez eu reconheci a música que tocava: _The Scientist_ do _Coldplay_. Era uma banda que realmente gostava, apesar de Katy sempre reclamar quando eu colocava o cd para tocar. Fiquei olhando para o aparelho de som enquanto ouvia a voz do Chris Martin ecoando pelo carro e Edward riu com isso.

- O que tem de tão interessante no aparelho de som? – ele perguntou olhando para a rua vazia.

- Eu gosto dessa música, sabia? – eu respondi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. O mundo começava a ficar em câmera lenta aos poucos, mas pensei ser o efeito do remédio iniciando.

- Vou anotar para não esquecer. – ele respondeu rindo.

Eu não relaxei minha face, continuei sorrindo mesmo quando a música mudou. Eu estava relaxada demais, meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos mentais e uma vontade estranha de rir tomou conta de mim. Comecei a rir do nada, abaixando a cabeça e encostando minha testa nos meus joelhos. Ele me olhou estranhando aquela atitude estranha minha, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Ai! – disse quando encostei minha testa suturada com força no joelho. – Essa doeu...

- Bella, você está bem? – ele me perguntou com um quase sorriso na face.

- Eu não respondo muito bem a analgésicos. – eu disse escorregando um pouco no banco de couro e rindo. – Me sinto tão bem, sabia?

Não consigo lembrar se ele riu ou qual foi sua reação aquilo, meus olhos estavam pesados demais e minha respiração pesada. O banco macio era convidativo e eu encostei a cabeça no vidro gelado da janela fechando meus olhos um pouco. Devo ter dormido uns minutos porque a coisa seguinte que eu me recordo foi ele me carregando no colo pela escada do meu prédio. Eu ainda estava sonolenta, mas pude perceber que ele me carregava com certa facilidade e que um perfume gostoso exalada de seu suéter. Aninhei-me nos seus braços quentes e respirei fundo seu perfume.

- Você cheira muito bem, Cullen. – lembro de ter dito meio grogue.

Minha última lembrança foi sua risada alta e seu agradecimento final. Depois disso, apaguei de vez naquela noite.

**#**


	4. Você é uma garota de livros, né?

**#**

Minha cabeça doendo muito me acordou na manhã seguinte e eu estranhei por estar na minha cama, vestindo meu pijama. Eu me lembrava de ter ido ao hospital para _costurar_ minha testa, mais uma cicatriz para a coleção, mas não me recordava momento algum de ter voltado para minha casa. Aquele era meu quarto, eram meus livros na estante, meu computador na escrivaninha, mas quem havia me levado para lá? Será que Katherine havia ido me buscar no hospital? A última pessoa que eu lembro ter visto comigo foi o cara misterioso, que agora eu sabia que se chamava Edward Cullen...

- Bom-dia, Bella. – Katy disse abrindo a porta do meu quarto e me entregando um copo de café da Starbucks. – Como se sente?

- Como eu vim pra casa? – perguntei apertando meus olhos por causa da claridade.

- Você não se lembra de nada, não é? – ela perguntou rindo. – Edward te trouxe pra casa carregada. Ele me ligou do seu celular pouco antes de vocês chegarem perguntando qual era nosso apartamento. Te carregou escada acima, te colocou na cama e me instruiu para verificar se você estava respirando a cada duas horas. Muito cuidadoso e muito gato, viu?

Tomei um gole do meu café e respirei fundo. Ok, ele havia me carregado e me colocado na cama enquanto eu, certamente, dizia um monte de besteiras sob o efeito dos remédios. Quão patética eu poderia ser? A vergonha se apossou de mim naquele momento e eu não quis sair de casa naquele dia, mas precisava. Já começar faltando as aulas não era uma boa imagem.

- Que horas são? – eu perguntei me levantando.

- Sete e vinte. – Katy respondeu olhando o relógio de pulso. – Vai pra aula?

- Lógico! – respondi abrindo meu closet atrás de alguma roupa. – Eu tenho aulas importantes hoje.

- Nem doente você esquece a escola, né? – Katy comentou sentando em minha cama.

- Eu não estou doente. – disse um pouco nervosa por causa da dor. – Eu já me machuquei dezenas de vezes antes, piores algumas vezes, e estou viva até hoje.

- Desculpa então! Adeus... – ela disse saindo do quarto.

Eu sabia que havia sido grossa com Katy, mas eu me transformava quando estava com dor me tornando a maior megera do mundo. Ela já deveria saber disso por ter convivido três anos comigo e me visto com dor inúmeras vezes, mas drama sempre foi o ponto forte de Katy. Esqueci daquilo rapidamente, precisava chegar logo à faculdade para achar minhas outras salas: Inglês Avançado, Sociologia e Filosofia. Meu dia seria cheio e cansativo, eu sentia isso.

Consegui chegar a tempo de encontrar uma vaga perto do prédio onde teria minha primeira aula. Meus olhos procuraram um carro prata reluzente de forma displicente, mas eu logo esvaziei minha mente daquele pensamento. Ele só estava cumprindo seu dever de salvar vidas, nada a mais de especial nisso. Tomei o último gole do meu café, o jogando na lixeira perto da escadaria, e caminhei em direção a uma sala cheia e monótona.

Enfrentei Sociologia sozinha e desejei ter uma corda no meu pescoço para subtrair mais uma alma desesperada daquela aula torturante. O professor devia ter quase 100 anos, falava baixo, arrastado e terminava todas as suas frases dizendo "entenderam?", o que me fez bater minha testa no meu fichário, me arrependendo em seguida por causa da dor. Eu não gostava de Sociologia tanto quanto gostava das outras matérias, era exaustivo demais. Precisei fumar dois cigarros depois daquela aula, antes de encarar mais duas horas com Filosofia.

Filosofia sim era atrativa. Platão, Sócrates, todos os filósofos que eu li durante minha viagem de dois anos com meus pais e visitei os templos na Grécia me atraiam mais do que sociólogos chatos e inconformados.

Foi uma aula menos cansativa do que a anterior, apesar do professor ser chato como o anterior, mas a minha fome no final da aula me impediu que eu me concentrasse mais. Sai dali correndo para o refeitório sem ligar que almoçaria sozinha naquele dia. Conhecia Katy o suficiente para saber que ela em evitaria o dia inteiro de uma maneira dramática por causa da minha grosseria pela manhã.

Peguei minha bandeja com Coca-cola, macarrão com queijo e torradas e sentei em uma mesa perto da janela. Peguei meu exemplar de Macbeth dentro da bolsa e abri para recomeçar minha leitura de onde parei na noite anterior, colocando um fone no meu ouvido. Lia e mastigava concentrada sem escutar o barulho ao redor, as pessoas conversando e rindo alto ao meu lado. Minha concentração em boas leituras era insuperável, o mundo caia ao me redor e eu não escutava.

-"_Que o meu sangue fique mais grosso, que se obstrua o acesso, a passagem, para o remorso..." _

Levantei meus olhos assustada para saber quem dizia aquela frase e meu susto foi maior ainda. Edward estava parado em minha frente sorrindo, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. Meu queixo caiu levemente e eu pisquei duas vezes rapidamente sem tirar aquela expressão abobada da face. Aquilo o fez rir mais ainda.

- Macbeth. – ele disse depois de um tempo em silêncio indicando o livro em minha mão.

- Eu sei, desculpa. – eu finalmente disse saindo do meu estupor e tirando meu fone com um sorriso. – Só estranhei porque ninguém nunca chamou minha atenção com frases de Shakespeare.

- Sinto-me privilegiado. – ele disse rindo. – Vai almoçar sozinha?

- Vou. Briguei com minha prima. – respondi fingindo está desanimada com aquilo.

- Você se importa se eu sentar com você? – ele perguntou em um tom tímido que não combinava com sua confiança.

- Lógico! – respondi animada demais, o que me envergonhou em seguida.

Edward sentou-se na cadeira em minha frente e colocou o jaleco, que até então eu não tinha visto, na cadeira ao seu lado. Eu fechei meu livro e afastei um pouco a bandeja da minha frente, desligando meu iPod. Sua presença me deixava incomodada, não de modo ruim, mas de uma maneira que eu não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Se meus movimentos não fosse calculados eu iria esbarrar minhas mãos na lata de Coca-cola e derrubar sobre a mesa o sujando. Não queria deixar uma imagem de desastre natural para ele.

- Como está sua testa? – ele me perguntou olhando para meu curativo.

- Dói um pouco, mas já tive ferimentos piores. – respondei passando a mão sobre a testa. – Os analgésicos funcionaram bem.

- Eu lembro... – ele disse com um riso baixo.

- Eu disse muita merda? – perguntou tímida. – Geralmente eu sou fraca para medicamentos, eles têm um efeito muito forte sobre mim.

- Algumas pessoas reagem dessa forma. É engraçado na maioria das vezes. – ele disse com aquele sorriso torto nos lábios. – Engraçado mesmo foi você dizendo que eu cheirava bem.

- Ai meu Deus! – eu disse me escondendo entre as mãos. – Eu sou ridícula. Que vergonha...

- Relaxe, Bella. Elogios são sempre bons. – ele disse esticando a mão e tocando a minha, o que me fez recuá-la rapidamente. – Desculpe...

- Não, eu que peço desculpas. – eu disse mexendo no cabelo nervosa. – É que eu não tô acostumada com caras que eu não conheço me tocando assim. Não que você tenha me tocado de uma forma diferente, não é isso, mas eu não sei lidar com essas coisas rápido demais...

- Bella. – ele disse interrompendo minha enxurrada de palavras sem sentindo. – Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, relaxe.

Toda vez que ele pedia para eu relaxar eu ficava mais tensa. Eu não conseguia lidar muito bem com pessoas do sexo oposto porque sempre imaginava que cometeria alguma gafe, diria alguma bobagem e ele pensaria que eu tinha problemas mentais. Ele não contribuía nada parado em minha frente com aquele sorriso perfeito, aroma inebriante e um jeito muito sexy de bagunçar o cabelo na tentativa de arrumá-lo.

- Então. – ele disse quebrando nosso silêncio. – Macbeth. Lazer ou obrigação?

- Os dois. – respondi olhando meu livro velho ao meu lado. – Meu professor de Literatura Inglesa sugeriu que começássemos com um livro que gostávamos e eu escolhi Macbeth porque Hamlet seria comum demais.

- Também prefiro Macbeth, apesar de _Rei Lear_ ser meu favorito. – ele disse dando de ombros e eu achei aquilo demais. – Acabei de ler _Tito Andrônico_ pela décima vez ontem. Comecei a ler George Orwell para me distrair enquanto as provas não chegam.

- 1984? – perguntei.

- A Revolução dos Bichos. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – 1984 vêm em seguida nas minhas opções.

- _Qualquer coisa que ande sobre duas pernas é inimigo. – _eu disse lembrando aquela frase do livro. – Uma escolha bastante interessante.

- Você é uma garota de livros, né? – ele me perguntou colocando as mãos perto das minhas. – Percebi a quantidade de livros que você tem em seu quarto.

- Livros me ajudaram a passar o tempo durante minhas viagens. – respondi torcendo os lábios delicadamente. – A necessidade se transformou-se em paixão.

- Você viaja muito? – perguntou interessado.

- Viajava. Com meus pais antes de entrar no Ensino Médio. Eu era meio nômade. – respondi sem vontade de sentir saudade de meus pais.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Outra hora. – respondi me levantando. – Tenho uma aula muito importante agora e não posso me atrasar.

Ele me observou enfiar o livro e o iPod dentro da bolsa e jogá-la sobre o ombro direito. Eu me senti envergonhada por estar sendo meticulosamente observada, o que me incomodava ainda mais por ser ele.

- Tchau, Edward. – eu disse sorrindo para ele.

- Tchau, Bella. – ele respondeu levantando-se.

Eu já havia começado a caminhar para fora do refeitório quando ele me chamou mais uma vez, eu virando-me para vê-lo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Eu estava com cara de idiota naquele momento, podia sentir.

- Por acaso você tem um sobrenome? – ele perguntou com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco.

- Tenho. – respondi levantando a sobrancelha direita.

- E qual seria? – ele pergunte percebendo que eu não respondia.

- Swan. – eu disse sacudindo a cabeça para despertar. – Meu nome é Isabella Swan, Bella.

- Certo. – Edward disse dando um longo suspiro. – Até mais, Bella Swan.

Não respondi. Dei uma última secada nele, analisando seu conjunto harmônico, e voltei a caminhar para fora do refeitório. Eu não podia me envolver emocionalmente com aquele cara que parecia conseguir todas que desejava, eu havia prometido a mim mesma: nada de paixões no primeiro ano de faculdade e nada de acidentes graves. Pelo jeito eu já havia quebrado uma promessa e caminhava para quebrar a segunda em menos de uma semana de aula. Mas como evitar quando ele parecia ser tudo que uma garota desejava? Era lindo, educado, atencioso e tinha gostos maravilhosos para livros. Eu não era de pedra para me segurar, mas também não era louca de me machucar mais uma vez.

**#**


	5. Uma muralha impenetrável

# **EPOV**

Eu não a vi durante o resto da semana na faculdade. Ela não estava no estacionamento quando eu cheguei, não estava nos corredores, no quiosque tomando café nem no refeitório no horário de meu almoço. As aulas no laboratório estavam tomando quase meu tempo todo e eu tinha poucos minutos para ver aquela garota que estava chamando minha atenção facilmente.

Bella não era uma garota comum, previsível. Quando eu quase a matei no primeiro dia de aula ela não reagiu como qualquer pessoa reagiria, parecia esperar que aquilo acontecesse a qualquer minuto. Quando cortou a testa no meio de uma festa ela ficou mais nervosa por causa da reação que o sangue lhe causava do que pela gravidade do corte. Ela parecia já está acostumada com ferimentos e acidentes graves, tornando pequenas fissuras bobagens. Bella não queria chamar a atenção, mas era impossível não notá-la quando tropeçava nos pés ou atingia alguém com sua bolsa cheia de livros.

Os livros era outra coisa que me fascinava. Nunca a vi um dia sem um livro embaixo do nariz, desde literatura contemporânea até livros de história de mil anos atrás, o que só a tornava mais interessante ainda. Bella é a única garota que eu conheci que preferia ficar em casa lendo que ir a uma festa. Bella era única em muitos sentidos.

Essa pequena obsessão que eu alimentava pela imagem dessa garota já começou a ser notada pelos meus irmãos, sendo Alice a primeira a descobrir como sempre. Por ser observadora e saber lidar com os sentimentos alheios, ela sempre descobria quando eu gostava de alguma coisa ou odiava, o que me incomodava às vezes por não ter um pouco de privacidade sentimental. Emmett também pareceu perceber que algo estava acontecendo comigo em relação a uma garota sem-graça, como Rosalie se referia a Bella, mas não comentou nada antes que eu me manifestasse sobre o assunto. Nenhuma garota parecia boa o suficiente para mim de acordo com Rose e isso realmente me irritava, mas ela não conhecia Bella e sem-graça era a última coisa que ela era.

Seus cabelos negros destacavam sua pele extremamente branca e seus olhos castanhos apertados. Ela não se arrumava para ir à faculdade como as outras garotas, estava sempre de calça jeans e tênis, o que nunca a deixou feia. Seu sorriso era o que mais me atraia. Quando seus lábios se retorciam em uma expressão envergonhada eu podia sentir que uma descarga acelerava meu coração e ela nem tinha conhecimento disso. Era impossível, mas Bella Swan havia me conquistado com apenas um dia de convivência.

- Vocês viram a Bella por ai? – eu perguntei sentando-me com meus irmãos no almoço.

Rosalie revirou os olhos de desgosto naquele momento e eu a ignorei, como sempre fazia quando ela me aborrecia. Emmett olhou ao redor e deu de ombros ao perceber que ela não estava por perto. Alice foi a única que sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

- Por que esse interesse repentino na Bella, Edward? – ela perguntou mordendo um pedaço de maçã.

- Porque eu gostaria de saber como ela está se sentindo. – eu respondi enquanto meus olhos procuravam uma figura baixinha lendo algum livro. – Sabe, em relação aos pontos.

- Você nunca teve tanto interesse por nenhuma paciente do papai como você tem com essa Bella. – Rose disse cruzando os braços.

- Rose, vai comprar sapatos ou algo do gênero e para de me encher. – eu disse de maneira grossa para ela.

- Edward, pode se abrir com a gente. Não vamos te recriminar se você sente algo por uma garota que mal conhece. – Alice disse alisando meu braço.

- É, Edward. Isso poderia acontecer com qualquer um. – Jasper disse concordando com sua namoradinha. – Já li artigos sobre paixões platônicas que...

- Sério, parem de me analisar! – eu pedi me levantando. – Eu não sou um caso clinico de psicologia para vocês ficarem dizendo o que é normal ou não.

- Negação, primeiro sinal. – Alice disse para Jasper, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Às vezes eu não queria ter quatro irmãos como vocês, sabiam? Adeus!

Eles sabiam como aquela sessão "vamos usar o Edward como nosso brinquedo de análise" me irritava, mas não faziam questão de parar com aquilo. Ter irmãos estudantes de Psicologia era pior do que ter irmãos que discordavam com tudo que você fazia, Rosalie por exemplo. Emmett era o que menos se metia em minha vida, só dava suas opiniões quando eu já estava afundado demais na merda para me salvar sozinho. Bendita hora em que eu entrei para essa família.

Carlisle e Esme me adotaram quando eu tinha um ano porque ela achou que não poderia ter filho. Dois anos depois nasceram Rosaile e Jasper, os gêmeos. Eu sempre soube que era adotado, mas mesmo assim nunca deixei de considerá-los como irmãos. Quando eu tinha dezoito anos eu resolvi pesquisar sobre minha vida, saber por que meus pais não me quiseram e se eu tinha irmãos.

Descobri que tinha dois, Emmett, o mais velho, e Alice, que moravam em outro estado com outra família. Resolvi conhecê-los, meus pais me apoiando nessa decisão, e o que ninguém esperava era que nossas famílias fossem se juntar. Emmett e Rosaile foram os primeiros a formar um casal, hoje em dia já estão juntos há três anos, e logo em seguida Jasper e Alice assumiram o romance.

Nós todos passamos a morar juntos quando Carlisle foi contratado pela Universidade de Princeton para lecionar no curso de Medicina e coordenar o hospital-escola da faculdade. Como todos nós havíamos passado em Princeton também, Esme sugeriu que morássemos juntos, o que agradou profundamente os casais. Ter uma família grande nunca foi um desejo, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei feliz por ter todos os meus irmãos por perto.

Eu faço Medicina em Princeton, quarto ano. Alice e Jasper fazem Psicologia juntos e estão no segundo ano. Rosaile faz Comunicação, segundo ano, e Emmett faz Engenharia, quarto ano. Nossa família parece ser estranha, sempre alvo de fofocas, mas nós somos felizes com essa união estranha e inusitada. Eu ganhei quatro irmãos quando deveria ter sido filho único; isso não me agradava muito quando eles pegavam no meu pé, como no caso de Bella, mas na maioria do tempo eu os amava.

- Edward, espere. – eu escutei Alice correr atrás de mim pelo corredor.

- O quê, Alice? – perguntei rudemente. – Vocês não encheram meu saco o bastante não?

- Eu vim pedir desculpa em nome de todos nós. – ela disse com um sorriso amarelo na face. – Bom, menos no de Rose que insisti em dizer que você é patético em relação a essa garota, mas Jazz, Emmett e eu sentimos muito. Nunca mais falaremos nada em relação a seus sentimentos por Bella...

- Eu não tenho sentimentos por Bella, pelo amor de Deus! – disse fechando o punho de raiva. – Eu não sinto nada por ela. Só quero saber se ela não teve problema algum com os pontos, só isso.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou com aquele olhar de análise, mas mudou ao perceber minha raiva expressa na face. – Quer dizer, você irá se apegar a todos os seus pacientes dessa forma? Não é bom para nenhum médico essa relação muito amigável com os pacientes.

- Eu estou preocupado com a imagem do meu pai também. – menti descaradamente sem saber se aquilo colaria ou não. – Se algo acontecer com ela vai ser o nome do Dr. Carlisle que vai se queimar, o do hospital também, de Princeton talvez...

- Edward, por favor! – ela disse cruzando os braços com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios. – Pontos podem ser tão graves assim?

O que eu mais odiava em Alice era quando depois de muita análise, muito observar minhas atitudes, ela estava certa sobre o que eu sentia. Odiava vê-la com esse ar de vencedora como se pudesse dizer "Desista, eu te entendo melhor do que você a si mesmo" e odiava mais ainda admitir que ela estava certa. O que eu sentia por Bella não era normal.

- Droga! – eu disse sentando no degrau da escada atrás de nós. – Você é a melhor estudante de Psicologia que existe, sabia disso?

- Eu sei, irmãozinho. – ela disse sentando ao meu lado e afagando meu braço. – Por que você tem medo de assumir o que sente, hein? Desde que eu te conheço você é assim, uma muralha impenetrável com medo de desmoronar.

- Pensei que você fosse falar que era algum tipo de trauma de infância, sei lá. – eu disse tentando aliviar minha situação. Eu nunca fui bom com sentimentos. – Você psicólogos sempre acham que todos somos traumatizados.

- Mas nós somos! – ela disse defendendo sua categoria. – Isso não importa agora. Importa mesmo é saber o que vai fazer em relação à Bella.

- Eu não sei. – disse derrotado. – Como eu posso sentir alguma coisa por uma garota que eu só conversei três vezes, sendo que uma ela estava acidentada e sob efeito de analgésicos? Isso não é normal, não mesmo!

- Edward, ninguém é normal, então se sinta aliviado por não ser o único que sente interesse por uma garota à primeira vista.

- Eu não estou apaixonado! – fiz questão de acrescentar aquilo rapidamente.

- Eu sei, mas será que você não pode se apaixonar? Bella não é uma garota... Apaixonável não? – Alice me perguntou e eu senti que aquele era o xeque-mate da conversa.

Bella apaixonável? Era ruim admitir para mim mesmo que aquela era uma possibilidade imagine para minha irmã que sempre acertava? Realmente, ela era o tipo de garota que você odiava de primeira ou se apaixonava. Ninguém era tão intensamente intrigante como ela foi no nosso primeiro contato, sempre deixando algo no ar para perturbar minha mente mais tarde, então aos poucos eu deixei de lado o sentimento de culpa e analisei a situação melhor.

Eu poderia desistir de vez daquilo e esquecer que Bella Swan cruzou meu caminho algum dia ou poderia encarar e pela primeira vez dar razão as análises psicológicas de Alice. Além do mais, eu sentia que poderia me divertir deveras com aquela garota desastrada.

- Tenho que ir para aula. – eu disse me levantando.

- Você não vai me dizer o que vai fazer sobre Bella? – Alice me perguntou esperançosa.

- Não. – respondi abrindo um sorriso que eu gostava de chamar de "vira-jogo". – Até mais tarde, irmãzinha.

- Edward! – ela pediu me observando caminhar calmamente.

- Desista, Mary Alice Brandon. – eu disse e pude escutar um suspiro de desprazer saindo de seus lábios.

- Eu odeio meu nome completo e você sabe disso, Edward Cullen. – ela falou nervosa, o que me fez rir mais ainda.

Eu iria agir. Pela primeira vez eu deixaria de lado essa minha muralha e encararia o que poderia ser uma possível paixão. Esperava que Bella não me fizesse sentir arrependido depois das idiotices que eu pretendia fazer para atrair sua atenção.

**#**


	6. Permissão concedida, soldado

**#**

Eu nunca imaginei que a primeira semana de aula fosse tão estressante como a minha havia sido. Tudo bem, eu estava na faculdade e aquilo significava que os próximos quatros anos de minha vida seriam abarrotados de trabalhos, provas e tensões, mas eu imaginei que na primeira semana os professores fossem aliviar mais um pouco, não que eu já tivesse que ler três livros e fazer artigos sobre dois trabalhos científicos para há duas semanas seguintes. E ainda tinha a entrevista para trabalhar no _Princeton Daily News_ , o jornal oficial da faculdade que eu pretendia participar de alguma forma para aquilo constar no meu currículo. Todas essas buscas por obras raras e artigos relacionados tomaram meu tempo todo do almoço naquele resto de semana e minha mente não tinha espaço para mais nada. Quer dizer, eu sempre recordava do dia da festa quando me olhava no espelho e via o curativo na minha testa e automaticamente vinha em minha mente Edward Cullen.

Não o vi durante o resto da semana. Seu _Volvo_ prata já estava estacionado toda vez que eu chegava, não cruzei com ele nos corredores nem quando eu tive que passar pelo prédio de Medicina perdida a procura da biblioteca. Não alimentei esperanças de que ele fosse me procurar um dia desses, mas senti uma estranha falta de seu sorriso e de sua risada direcionada para minhas situações desastradas.

- Por que eu fui dizer que ele cheirava bem? – resmunguei para mim mesma enquanto lia um artigo para a faculdade.

- Disse algo, Bella? – Katy me perguntou.

- Não, nada.

Katherine voltou a falar comigo no final daquele dia de contato restrito imposto por ela mesma. Na verdade eu que tomei a iniciativa naquela noite pedindo desculpas por ter sido tão grossa pela manhã e agradecendo por ela ter cuidado de mim mais uma vez. Sempre a contornei fácil quando dizia o quão importante era sua presença em mim vida e como eu não saberia o que fazer quando ela estava por perto.

- Oh B, eu te amo tanto! – Katy disse me abraçando forte. – Nunca mais a gente vai brigar, tá bom?

- Certo, K. – eu disse sabendo que não demoraria muito para outra discussão acontecer.

Ao final daquela semana eu já estava morta de tanto ler. Eu amo ler, é meu modo de preencher o ócio favorito, mas aqueles artigos e trabalhos acadêmicos não me agradaram tanto quanto eu pensei que fosse agradar. Cheguei em casa depois das seis horas da tarde por causa da fila que eu enfrentei na livraria do centro da cidade onde eu fui comprar alguns livros que precisaria e também da fila maior ainda que eu enfrentei na Starbucks quando fui comprar meu café com canela. Aquele lugar me levaria à falência e retardaria meu desenvolvimento neural, mas o café era tão bom que eu não me importava em ficar quase meia-hora esperando para ser atendida.

Katherine estava se arrumando quando eu bati na porta do seu quarto querendo saber se ela iria querer a comida tailandesa que eu havia comprado.

- K, vai sair? – eu perguntei a observando se maquiar.

- Vou. Jacob e eu vamos a um barzinho aqui perto com o pessoal de nossa sala. – ela respondeu com sua típica animação. – Você não quer ir?

- Não posso. Tenho muita coisa para ler e me preparar para a entrevista do jornal segunda. – respondi sentando em sua cama. – Vai demorar muito?

- Provavelmente. – ela respondeu entrando no closet. – Tem certeza que não quer ir, Bella?

- Absoluta. Minha noite já está planejada. Café, comida tailandesa e muitas linhas para ler. Super Badalada. – disse com uma animação falsa perceptível.

- Você que sabe.

Katy estava linda naquele vestido rosa - claro e com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ela deu um volta para que eu chegasse seu _modelito_ e eu confirmei sua beleza com uma piscadela, a fazendo rir.

- Juízo, adolescente infrator. – eu disse a acompanhando até a sala. – Pegou a identidade falsa?

- Está na bolsa, adulta da casa. – Katy respondeu balançando a pequena bolsa preta que carregava. – Não me espere acordada.

- Garanto que eu não terei lido metade quando você chegar. Tchau, K.

- Tchau, B. – Katy disse batendo a porta de nosso apartamento.

Olhei a casa vazia, a televisão ligada, meu copo de café pela metade, as embalagens do restaurante tailandês e a pilha de artigos na mesa da cozinha. Dei um longo suspiro encorajador e iniciei minha noite indo tomar um banho quente renovador. Renée sempre dizia que eu me vestia igual a um mendigo quando ficava em casa e naquela noite não foi diferente. Vesti uma calça de moletom não tão velha, uma blusa de alças finas e meias coloridas nos pés frios. Sentei em frente à TV com a comida tailandesa ainda dentro da embalagem e comi enquanto assistia ao noticiário tentando retardar minhas obrigações. Meu celular tocou na metade do programa e vi o nome de Charlie no visor.

- Pai! – eu disse ao atendê-lo.

- Bells, como você está? – ele perguntou, mas a ligação estava um pouco ruim.

- Morrendo de saudade. Onde vocês estão?

- Chegamos à Espanha hoje. Estamos em uma ilha perto de Maiorca, que nós fomos ano passado, lembra? Só conseguimos falar com você hoje, sinto muito Bells.

- Que nada, pai. Como vocês estão? Muitas descobertas interessantes?

- Maravilhosas, Bells. Descobrimos fósseis de peixes milenares perto de um rio ontem, sua mãe está empenhada no novo livro de fotografia que ela pretende lançar...

- _Deixe que eu mesma conto as novidades, Charlie._ – eu escutei a voz de Renée sempre mandona do outro lado da linha e sorri com as lembranças.

- Sua mãe quer falar com você. Quando formos para Madri eu te mando um e-mail contando tudo sobre a viagem. Estou com saudades de você, Bells.

- Eu também, _papa Charlie_. – eu disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao me lembrar do apelido que eu o chamava quando era criança. – Um beijo.

- _Bellinha_, meu amor. – Renée disse tomando o celular da mão de Charlie, eu imaginei. – Estou morrendo de saudade da minha melhor assistente.

- Eu também estou morrendo de saudade da Susan, mãe. – brinquei a fazendo rir. – Como você está?

- Muito bem. Fotografando coisas maravilhosas e morrendo de vontade de saber as novidades. Como é a faculdade? E o apartamento?

- A faculdade é... Cansativa. – eu respondi ponderando as palavras. – O apartamento é muito bom, perto de tudo que Katy e eu precisamos e espaçoso o suficiente para caber meus livros. Você sabe quando vão dar uma passada por aqui?

- Não sabemos, Bella. Seu pai precisa ir para Zurique semana que vem para uma escavação e eu vou encontrar o editor do meu novo livro em Londres no começo de Outubro. Acho que talvez nos possamos passar o Natal com você ou então você nos encontra onde estivermos.

- Pode ser, mãe. – disse desanimada. Havia esquecido como era corrida a vida da família Swan.

- Vamos fazer o possível para te encontrar logo, Bella. Mas estamos tão cheios de trabalho...

- Eu sei, mãe. Não precisa ter pressa, quando vocês puderem eu encontro com vocês. Até lá nós nos falamos por telefone, e-mail...

- Eu não mereço uma filha tão compreensiva como você, querida.

- Tenho que concordar com você.

- Preciso desligar. Depois vou querer saber tudo sobre a faculdade, certo?

- Certo, mãe.

- Mande um beijo pra Katy. Adeus, Bells.

Desliguei o telefone e uma lágrima correu pela minha face. Eu estava morrendo de saudade de meus pais, nunca imaginei que ficar longe deles fosse tão ruim. No Ensino Médio eu ainda tinha meus tios por perto para ocupar o vazio da figura materna e paterna, mas dessa vez eu estava sozinha em uma cidade que não era a minha e sem saber para quem recorrer quando batesse a carência. Eu sempre teria Katherine, mas ela tinha seu tempo livre para ocupar com o Jacob e eu não a recriminava por isso.

_Ring- ring_.

Meu celular tocou novamente e eu atendi sabendo que era Renée que havia me esquecido de dizer algo sobre a viagem, ela sempre era a esquecida da família e eu já estava acostumada. Mas do outro lado da linha uma voz masculina falou comigo e eu fiquei sem reação. Quem sabia o número do meu celular sem eu ter dado?

- Bella? – ele perguntou novamente.

- Quem está falando? – eu perguntei assustada.

- Você pode ir até a janela de seu apartamento rapidinho?

- Por que eu iria? – eu perguntei me levantando do sofá.

- É rápido. Você verá por que.

Eu não costumava atender a um pedido de pessoas estranha e na minha memória só vinha o filme "Pânico" e todo aquele enredo bizarro. Será que eu estava sendo vitima de um psicopata que imitava filmes de terror como forma de assustar suas vitimas? E por que eu havia sido escolhida para ser a vitima? Tinha tão pouco a oferecer, meus pais não eram ricos, eu não era atraente nem nada. Caminhei lentamente até a janela, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, e espiei através das cortinas finas. Quando eu pude perceber quem era, minha mente desejou estupidamente que fosse o serial-killer. Seria mais fácil...

Edward estava parado do lado de fora do seu carro com o celular preso a orelha direita do outro lado da rua e uma embalagem da Starbucks com dois copos grandes na outra mão. Quando eu o vi o susto foi tamanho que eu me escondi ao lado da janela fingindo que não havia o visto lá embaixo, mas ele deu uma risada do outro lado da linha que só provou como minha atitude foi estúpida.

- Eu já te vi, Bella. – ele disse em um tom de deboche.

- Por que... O que você quer parado em frente a minha casa? – eu perguntei começando a caminhar nervosa pela sala.

- Eu só queria saber como você está.

- Estou bem, ótima. – respondi com uma voz esganiçada de nervosismo. – Pronto, só isso?

- Uau. Nunca tomei um fora tão rápido assim. – ele disse com um riso fraco.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei sem entender.

- Que eu, na verdade, queria conversar com você. Sabe, se você me convidar para subir. Eu trouxe café.

Parei um segundo de respirar e pensei nas possibilidades. Eu estava sozinha em casa e ele queria subir... Para o meu apartamento vazio exceto pela minha presença. Por que ele gostava de brincar dessa forma comigo? Aparecendo quando eu menos esperava, me deixando mais confusa ainda e com café! Utilizar café como objeto persuasivo era golpe baixo. Eu já havia me convencido que aquilo foi somente uma ajuda, algo que ele faria por qualquer coisa que fizesse sombra e usasse saia, mas então por que diabos ele estava parado no meio da rua e, pior, tinha o número do meu celular?

- E então... – ele disse depois de um longo tempo do meu silêncio.

- Com uma condição: como você conseguiu o número do meu celular? – eu perguntei voltando a janela. Precisa ver sua expressão ao responder.

- Quando eu liguei para sua prima do seu celular, no dia da festa, eu me permitir anotar o seu número no meu celular. Para o caso de eu precisar te ligar para saber se tinha dado algo errado com os pontos...

Ele estava de costas para a janela, mas eu pude ver que ele balançou a cabeça negativamente como se tivesse dito algo estúpido. Eu sorri ao ver aquilo, minhas bochechas quentes.

- Ok, você pode subir... Para checar meus pontos. – eu disse brincando e o vi comemorando discretamente. – Apartamento 201.

- Eu sei. Esqueceu que já tive ai? – ele perguntou atravessando a rua.

- Completamente... – respondi desligando o celular.

Olhei ao meu redor enquanto ele subia as escadas e depois olhei para mim mesma. Não podia encontrá-lo vestido daquela forma e corri para meu quarto para pelo menos colocar uma calça jeans. Estava com a calça no meio das pernas quando escutei a campainha tocar. Corri enquanto terminava de vestir a calça, tropeçando pelo caminho sem ligar, e minha respiração estava ofegante quando eu abri a porta. Edward estava parado com os copos de café na mão e um sorriso descontraído nos lábios.

- Tem certeza que eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou para me irritar.

- Entre antes que eu me arrependa, por favor. – eu falei abrindo caminho para ele entrar.

Ele pareceu está se divertindo enquanto analisava a sala do meu apartamento, andando sem constrangimento olhando para tudo ali presente e eu desejei que tivesse colocado pelo menos as embalagem de comida na cozinha.

- Belo apartamento. – ele disse virando-se para mim.

- É perfeito para Katy e eu. – disse cruzando os braços sobre meus seios. "Será que ainda dava tempo de correr até o quarto e colocar um sutiã?" eu pensei me lembrando desse detalhe.

- E cadê a Katy? – ele perguntou caminhando em minha direção.

- Saiu com o Jacob. Mas já deve está voltando. – eu disse rapidamente.

Ele me entregou o copo de café e sentou no sofá antes que eu dissesse algo. Ele parecia estar bastante confortável com aquela situação e eu nem um pouco. Sentei ao seu lado e tomei um gole do café. Forte, como eu gostava. Um pigarro se formou na minha garganta e eu nunca desejei um cigarro como naquele momento.

- Como está sua testa? – ele perguntou ajeitando-se no sofá para ficar de frente a mim. – Doeu ou algo do gênero?

- Minha testa está bem, Edward. – eu disse pousando o copo na minha coxa. – E você mente muito mal porque eu sei que você não veio pra falar de curativo. Se fosse isso teria me procurado na faculdade.

Por que eu disse aquilo? Que _merda_ eu estava dizendo? Por que eu estava sendo tão direta e expondo meus pensamentos dessa forma? Aquilo deve ter soado estranho porque ele me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada e riu em seguida.

- Você me pegou, Bella Swan. – ele disse olhando para o copo. – Eu na verdade queria conversar com você.

- Sobre...

- Qualquer coisa. Sua vida, por exemplo. – ele disse voltando a olhar pra mim.

- Por quê? O que tem de tão interessante na minha vida?

- Você não me disse que era uma nômade? Eu gostaria de escutar suas experiências com viagens, pode ser?

- Acho que sim... - eu disse meio sem jeito.

Ele realmente parecia interessado em saber por que eu viajava tanto, mas somente depois de um tempo de conversa que eu consegui relaxar e contar mais detalhes sobre minha vida. Contei sobre a profissão de meus pais, sobre os países estranhos que eu morei, das descobertas de Charlie, o livro de fotografias de Renée, minhas experiências em escolas novas e com línguas que eu não sabia e, é claro, sobre os milhares de acidentes que eu já tive na minha vida. Edward se divertia com minhas histórias, ria de uma forma prazerosa escutando todas as bobagens que eu contava. Não tinha percebido ainda, mas enquanto eu falava, eu ia me aproximando aos poucos dele até o ponto em que nossos joelhos estavam se tocando e minha mão pousou sem querer em sua perna. Eu fingi que não havia feito aquilo e ele fingiu que não percebeu.

- Você realmente quebrou a clavícula por que tropeçou em um gato? – ele perguntou ainda sem acreditar no que eu havia dito.

- Foi! – eu respondi rindo. – Minha mãe só faltou morrer enquanto me levava para o hospital. Quatro meses imobilizada e um trauma eterno em relação a gatos.

- Você é incrível, Bella. – ele disse sorrindo e minhas bochechas coraram rapidamente.

- Incrivelmente estabanada. – eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- E qual foi o lugar que você mais gostou de morar? – ele perguntou tentando não me deixar mais sem-graça ainda.

- Acho que foi Londres. Morei por apenas dois meses lá, mas aquele lugar era incrível. Os museus, os bairros, só de imaginar que meus autores favoritos passaram por ali já me enchia de alegria, um prazer incomparável. – eu respondi animada com as lembranças. – Mas com certeza eu gostaria de ter ficado um pouco mais na Tailândia. Minha mãe estava fazendo um trabalho sobre as praias da Ásia e nós ficamos dois meses em uma ilha pequena, deserta. Não havia quase ninguém lá, acho que só uns cem moradores, e eu tinha uns treze anos. Passava o dia lendo em frente aquele mar incrivelmente azul, era demais.

- Você parece sentir falta dessa vida de viagens. – ele disse me fuzilando com seus olhos verdes.

- Às vezes eu sinto, mas é bem melhor saber que você não precisa fazer as malas e empacotar tudo com um mês. – eu respondi mexendo na minha unha lascada.

Eu podia sentir que ele ainda estava me olhando, mas eu não levantei meus olhos para ele. Estava envergonhada demais, não conseguia mais encará-lo depois daquela conversa sobre meu passado e da saudade que eu sentia de meus pais. Ele parecia não ceder o olhar, então eu me levantei do sofá, mas sua mão segurou a minha me impedindo de andar.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou me encarando.

- Jo-Jogar o copo no lixo. – eu disse lhe mostrando o copo vazio.

Ele levantou-se, mas não soltou minha mão. Era muito mais alto do que eu, talvez tivesse 1,80m enquanto eu era uma formiga com 1,63m. Edward me olhava concentrado nos meus olhos e sua mão livre tocou o meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos com o prazer de seu toque. Eu fiz menção de me mexer, mas ele segurou minha mão mais forte.

- Não se mexa... – ele sussurrou se aproximando mais um pouco de mim.

Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente de café perto dos meus lábios e eu não tive coragem para abrir meus olhos. Sua mão desceu lentamente por minha face quando um estrondo me fez pular para trás. Em seguida eu vi Katherine caída na entrada do apartamento e eu corri ao seu encontro.

- Katy, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei a levantando. – Você... Está bêbada?

- Ele brigou comigo, B. – ela disse entre as lágrimas. – Foi horrível.

Katherine estava chorando e descabelada. Sua maquiagem estava borrada e o vestido manchado na barra. Edward me ajudou a levantá-la do chão e levá-la para o banheiro. Ela tentava me contar o que havia acontecido, mas a ação do álcool junto com o soluço me impedia de entender qualquer coisa.

- Eu assumo daqui. – eu disse fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Bella, Jacob é um canalha! – Katy disse deitada no chão do banheiro.

- O que aconteceu, K? – eu insistir tirando seu salto-alto.

- Nós dois brigamos no caminho para o bar e ele me deixou lá. Eu acabei bebendo demais e voltei pra casa andando, chorando porque ele brigou comigo. Aquele _cachorro_! – ela respondeu se ajoelhando em frente ao vaso sanitário. – Eu não tô me sentindo bem...

Eu segurei o cabelo bagunçado enquanto ela vomitava tudo que havia bebido aquela noite. Dei banho, vesti seu pijama e com a ajuda de Edward eu a coloquei na cama. Mais uma vez eu estava cuidando de Katherine bêbada, isso não me agradava muito. Ela desabou na cama e dormiu imediatamente, para minha sorte que não teria uma bêbada chorona a noite toda.

- Coitada. Acordará péssima amanhã. – eu disse a cobrindo com um cobertor.

- Como o namorado dela a deixa assim? – Edward perguntou sem acreditar na história.

- Acredite em mim, Katy tem mais culpa do que Jacob nessa história. – eu respondi me afastando um pouco da cama. – Não sei como eles conseguem manter um relacionamento saudável com dois gênios fortes desse jeito.

- Bella Swan não acredita em... Relacionamentos? – ele perguntou parando ao meu lado.

- Sou traumatizada o suficiente para questionar. – eu respondi sem olhá-lo.

- Você é muito traumatizada, não é? – ele insistiu e eu pude sentir que ele estava mais próximo de mim.

- Quase semp... – tentei responder, mas fui impedida.

Seus lábios tocaram o meu mais rápido do que eu pude perceber, me assustando. As mãos de Edward seguravam meu rosto para que eu não fugisse, mas ser beijada sem minha permissão me irritou ao ponto de não saber o que aquele beijo havia me causado. Não conseguiria dizer o que eu senti quando seus lábios tomaram conta dos meus, a raiva impediu qualquer percepção.

- QUE MERDA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? – eu gritei me afastando dele.

- _Shiii_, você vai acordá-la! – ele pediu sussurrando com o dedo indicador nos lábios.

- Lá fora, agora! – eu disse o puxando pelo braço para fora do quarto.

Edward estava sorrindo quando eu fechei a porta e cruzei os braços, minha face roxa de vergonha, raiva, não sabia dizer.

- Isso não tem a menor graça, sabia? – eu comecei a dizer explodindo. – Quem você pensa que é para me beijar dessa forma, sem avisar?

- Bella... – ele tentou dizer, mas eu levantei minha mão o impedindo.

- Eu não sou qualquer garotinha que você pode beijar porque acha divertido seduzir e brincar. Eu não sou uma merda de um brinquedo sem sentimentos, Edward. – eu gritei descontrolada. Essa nisso que dava me contrariar. – Você não podia ter me beijado, não mesmo. Não dessa forma, sem minha permissão...

- Eu preciso pedi sua permissão para te beijar? – ele perguntou sem acreditar com um sorriso nos lábios. – Como... No exército?

- Eu não estou brincando, Edward. Eu já sofri o suficiente na mão de caras como você. – eu disse quase em um suplício. "Por favor, pare de me deixar _tonta_ dessa forma" eu implorava na minha mente.

- Como assim?

- Lindos, charmosos, educados, engraçados, inteligentes, todas essas coisas que você sabe muito bem que é. – eu falei olhando para meus pés. Mais um vômito de palavras para o meu currículo.

- Bella, por que você acha que eu quero brincar com você? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços de forma divertida.

- Porque eu não acho possível que alguém como você possa se interessar por uma garota como eu, _sem-graça_. – eu respondi incorporando o sentido daquele auto-definição. – Você tem qualquer garota aos seus pés, das mais lindas até as mais inteligentes.

- Eu sei disso. – ele respondeu abrindo um sorriso e meu queixo caiu levemente com seu ar de convencido. – Mas de todas essas eu realmente quero a mais insegura.

- Tá vendo?! Você não me quer. – eu disse conformada. – Você quer outra garota, não a mim...

- Isabella Swan, você é a garota mais insegura que eu já conheci, sabia disso? – ele perguntou com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios.

- Merda! – eu disse indo em direção a sala e ele me seguindo.

Edward não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas no estado vulnerável que eu me encontrava, aquilo só pioraria minha situação. Ele mexeu com meus medos, meus traumas, minha insegurança e tudo isso em apenas um beijo. Não foi nem um beijo avassalador, que me fizesse sentir um nevoeiro no meu ventre, foi um simples tocar de lábios que durou segundos e já causou aquela confusão mental desnecessária. Sentei no braço do sofá com as mãos ao lado da cabeça e respirei fundo. Ele parou em minha frente e tocou meu braço, mas eu recuei instintivamente.

- Por favor... – eu pedi levantando os olhos para ele. – Eu sou confusa demais, Edward. Você não me entenderia nunca...

- Experimente me explicar. – ele pediu e senti um pouco de esperança em sua voz.

- Eu não consigo... Não sei. – eu falei com todas as lembranças machucando minha mente e eu fechei os olhos para tentar afastá-las.

- Acho melhor eu ir então. – Edward disse vencido pelos meus cortes. – Até mais, Bella.

- Adeus, Edward. – eu falei sem me mexer nem olhá-lo partir.

A porta bateu com uma força desnecessária, talvez ele estivesse com raiva da minha infantilidade. Por que eu agia dessa forma, como se tivesse 13 anos e fosse uma pré-adolescente boba e medrosa? Eu nunca deixei de ser medrosa, nem com 10 anos, nem com 20 anos. Eu sempre tinha medo de encarar o poderia ser bom na minha vida, sempre tinha um pé atrás com tudo e todos. Mais uma vez eu estava me sentindo estúpida por não saber como agir e senti uma vontade louca de ligar para Renée e pedi sua opinião sobre isso. Eu era assim, uma adulta que precisava da opinião da mãe para tomar uma decisão na vida.

- Não dessa vez! – eu disse a mim mesma me levantando do sofá.

**I'm Yours - Jason Marz **

Bella Swan nunca mais precisaria da opinião de ninguém para fazer nada a partir daquele dia. Eu tinha tomado minha decisão, iria encarar meus medos de cabeça erguida pela primeira vez e não teria medo das conseqüências. Se houvesse sangue, feridas incuráveis, eu as aceitaria e esperaria até aquela dor passar. Sem medos dessa vez...

Peguei a chave em cima da mesa da cozinha e corri para fora de casa. Quase escorreguei na escada por causa da meia de lã, mas não deixei de correr ao encontro dele. Talvez eu ainda o alcançasse, talvez fosse tarde demais, mas mesmo assim eu quis saber no que aquilo daria. Contornei uma senhora na porta do prédio e pisei no chão sujo da rua sem me importar com o trabalho na lavagem daquelas meias depois. Seu Volvo estava parado no mesmo local, mas não havia sinal dele. Olhei para o lado esquerdo e a rua estava vazia. Senti frio, talvez fosse nervosismo, mas atravessei a rua para procurá-lo.

- Bella? – escutei aquela voz rouca me gritando do outro lado da rua.

Edward havia saído da Starbucks com um copo de café na mão e estava parado no passeio me observando no meio da rua usando meias. Eu atravessei a rua, sendo quase atropelada por uma bicicleta, e parei em frente a ele respirando fundo. Seu olhar era confuso, com certeza ele me achava uma louca.

- Permissão concedida, soldado. – eu disse recuperando meu fôlego.

- O quê? – ele perguntou sem entender o que aquilo significaria.

As palavras não serviriam para explicar o significado daquela frase. Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e lacei seu pescoço para o beijo que seria o melhor da minha vida.

Minhas mãos passeavam por seu pescoço arrepiado e aos poucos suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, o calor do café quente me esquentando um pouco. Os lábios de Edward se apossaram do meu com sede, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo para sobreviver e eu sentia como se estivesse fumando o primeiro cigarro de um dia estressante: uma recompensa prazerosa. Beijei poucos caras em minha vida, alguns não valeriam à pena relembrar, mas seu beijo era diferente dos outros. Era delicado, carinhoso, intercalando com desejo alguns momentos, o beijo perfeito. Meu fôlego desapareceu com o tempo, minhas pernas tremiam do esforço que eu fazia para me manter em uma altura favorável, mas eu não importava mais. Minha prioridade era outra, eu precisava recuperar a confiança aquele homem e não cometer nenhuma bobagem mais. Tudo seria diferente dessa vez...

**EPOV**

Eu decidi ir até a Starbucks tomar um café para organizar minhas idéias depois daquilo tudo. Senti-me em um dramalhão mexicano, faltando apenas as lágrimas para ser a cena perfeita. Por que ela tinha que ser tão complicada dessa forma? Depois eu que era a muralha impenetrável... Bella era o próprio Muro de Berlim, com toda sua extensa proteção, e eu me senti do lado soviético da situação. Eu imaginei que um beijo fosse algo que a amolecesse, não que a deixasse louca daquela forma. Quando ela praticamente me expulsou de seu apartamento eu decidi que era melhor desistir de algo com ela. Alice estava errada dessa vez. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eu já estava saindo quando avistei aquela figura atravessando a rua de meias coloridas procurando por algo. A chamei por instinto e ela veio em minha direção determinada.

- Permissão concedida, soldado. – ela disse ofegante.

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum e a situação se complicou mais ainda quando ela me beijou. Não podia realmente está acontecendo aquilo, não depois das coisas que ela me disse, mas Bella não parecia está agindo impulsivamente. Parecia um pequeno plano bem bolado que me atraiu muito. Ela era uma ótima estrategista, eu tive que admitir a beijando com todo o desejo possível.

**#**


	7. Isso não poderia ter acontecido

**#**

O final de semana foi cruel comigo. As horas pareciam não passar, o dia parecia ter mais de 24 horas e nada que eu fazia parecia ocupar minha mente o suficiente para não recordar a noite de sexta-feira.

_Cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo._..

Foi difícil acordar na manhã seguinte quando eu desejei que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho. Muito bom, diga-se de passagem. Assim que o sol nasceu meus olhos abriram e fitaram o teto do quarto silencioso e permaneceram fitando por algumas horas. Eu sentia como se acordasse com a maior ressaca do mundo: minha moral estava no chão, despedaçada, eu sentia vergonha, minha barriga roncava de nervosismo e minha garganta estava seca.

Era a mesma sensação de beber várias doses de tequila de vez e acordar desejando que nada aquilo tivesse acontecido. Na hora era maravilhoso, divertido, você pensa "Não existe nada mais gostoso do que isso", mas com o tempo as coisas tornam-se imperceptíveis, sua memória falha e você acorda com o arrependimento estraçalhando a mente. Eu estava comparando aquele beijo com um porre, quanto drama!

Mas eu me sentia assim, arrependida. Pensei que esse lance de encarar os medos e aceitar as conseqüências fosse mais fácil, menos doloroso, mas não era nem um pouco. Eu odiava me sentir assim. Sabia que aquele beijo foi só o início de um ciclo vicioso de mau gosto, parte do seu joguinho de sedução barato. Edward não queria nada sério comigo, eu muito menos com ele. Ele só utilizou aquelas frases feitas de filme romântico para me conquistar, era uma maneira de amaciar a presa para depois atacá-la. Novamente eu me questionei: por que eu?

Revirei-me na cama desconfortável e peguei minha bolsa ao lado de minha cama procurando pelo meu maço de cigarros. Acendi um e o trago me fez relaxar mais um pouco. Esse estresse que ele me causava já estava começando a afetar até minha saúde física, como se não bastasse a minha mental.

- Minha garganta está seca, minha cabeça tem uma bomba-relógio preste a explodir, minha moral está no nível negativo e eu quero morrer. – Katy disse abrindo a porta do meu quarto com a mão na cabeça.

Isso sim era ressaca. Ela deitou na minha cama de solteiro ao meu lado e encostou a cabeça na minha barriga. Eu acariciei seus cabelos embaraçados e coloquei meu cigarro inteiro no copo de vidro em cima de meu criado-mudo.

- Qual o nível de arrependimento? – eu a perguntei.

- 10. – ela respondeu gemendo. – Eu nunca mais vou beber dessa forma.

- Se eu ganhasse um dólar para cada vez que eu escutasse isso... – comentei baixo.

- Mas o Jacob me sacaneou ontem à noite. – Katy disse sentando na cama. – Como ele pode me deixar no bar sozinha? Ele sabe que eu não tenho autocontrole suficiente com bebidas quando estou triste...

- Mas a pergunta seria: o que você fez para o Jacob se irritar dessa forma? – eu perguntei e percebi que ela havia pisado na bola novamente quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu falei sobre o... Tyler. – ela respondeu e eu revirei os olhos. – Mas ele me provocou. Ficou dizendo que me vestido era curto demais, que todo mundo ia olhar para minhas pernas no bar. Ai eu disse que o Tyler não ligava para minhas roupas quando nos saiamos.

- Katy, você sabe como o Jacob é ciumento em relação aos seus ex-namorados, ainda mais sobre o Tyler que é o cara que tirou sua virgindade. – eu disse sem acreditar que ela ainda insistia em falar sobre aquilo. – Evita brigar com ele, coitado.

- Bella, ele me deixou em um bar sozinha! Eu voltei bêbada pra casa! – ela disse se fazendo de vítima.

- Katy, você não é mais criança, ouviu bem? – eu finalizei a conversa com um tom materno na voz.

- Chata! – ela disse levantando-se da cama, mas parou um instante com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Eu estava bêbada demais ontem ou vi o Edward aqui?

- Talvez... – eu respondi desviando o olhar dela, mas Katy não se deu por vencida.

- Bella Swan, sua safada! – disse se jogando na cama novamente. – Você tá pegando o Edward, não é?

- Katy! Pegando? Que linguajar é esse? – eu falei abismada. – E não, eu não estou _pegando_ o Edward.

- E o que ele estava fazendo aqui ontem de noite, hein? Vocês dois sozinhos...

- Ele veio ver como eu estava, conversar comigo... – eu respondi ficando vermelha ao me lembrar do que aconteceu. – E a gente acabou se beijando, nada demais.

- Nada demais? Você é uma cachorra mesmo, viu? – ela disse me dando um tapa na perna.

- E você é péssima, Katherine Warburg. – eu disse me levantando da cama e entrando no banheiro.

Katy não desistiu de me ter como alvo de piadas o final de semana inteiro, nem mesmo quando eu quase me ajoelhei pedindo que ela parasse, e não parou de falar sobre o Edward o tempo todo. Eu tentava em vão me concentrar em outra coisa, na minha entrevista para o Jornal, por exemplo, mas ela sempre aparecia do nada com perguntas idiotas como:

_- Ele beija bem?_

_- Ele tem a pegada?_

_- Ele te ligou depois do beijo?_

Não, Katy. Ele não me ligou depois do beijo e eu não estava me importando com isso. Já estava gravada em minha mente a seguinte mensagem: "Edward Cullen não quer nada com você, Bella Swan" e eu me conformei com aquilo. Ocupei com muita leitura a minha mente para tentar tornar aquilo algo banal na minha vida.

Segunda-feira chegou e eu não havia terminado o que pretendia fazer no final-de-semana. Encarei a aula de Literatura sem coragem alguma, cansada e com sono, nem mesmo me tocando que Mike sentou ao meu lado.

- Você tá bem, Bella? – ele me perguntou preocupado.

- Tô morta de cansaço. – respondi bocejando. – Li mais de mil páginas esses últimos dois dias e ainda tem mais.

- Faculdade é assim mesmo, Bella. – Mike disse tentando me animar. Bela forma! – Quando chegar à época de provas piora.

- Muito obrigada por me lembrar isso, Mike. – eu disse sarcasticamente e ele riu.

Quando a primeira aula terminou, eu já estava um pouco mais acordada, mas mesmo assim meus pés praticamente me guiaram até o refeitório. Encontrei Katy e Jacob – em paz novamente - sentados em uma mesa e eu joguei minha bolsa na cadeira com força, me atirando sobre a mesa em seguida.

- Me acorde quando o almoço terminar. – pedi fechando os olhos.

- E se o Edward aparecer, eu digo o que? – Katy me provocou.

Mostrar meu dedo do meio foi a única resposta perfeita para aquele momento e eu voltei a dormir, fingir pelo menos. Escutar o nome dele me despertou rapidamente, mas eu não poderia dá esse gostinho para Katy. Fingiria até o final.

Precisei tomar um copo de café bem forte para conseguir não dormir na aula de História Política e outro copo ao final dela como recompensa por ter sobrevivido sem feridas maiores. O único momento do dia que me manteve alerta foi durante a entrevista para trabalhar no jornal da faculdade. O editor-chefe era um sujeito grosso, último ano de Jornalismo, e disse que entraria em contato comigo até o final da semana para dizer se eu trabalharia ali ou não. Ao final da entrevista eu queria socá-lo, mas mantive um sorriso para não estragar tudo.

Carregava dois livros pesados no braço direito, o copo de café na mão esquerda e escutava _Queens of the Stone Age_ no meu iPod enquanto me dirigia até meu carro quando eu parei no meio do estacionamento observando aquela cena. Edward estava encostado no meu carro com dois copos de café na mão e seus óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos cheios de más intenções. Meu queixo caiu levemente, mas eu consegui recuperar minha postura a tempo de ele não perceber que eu estava chocada.

- Vejo que me atrasei um pouco em relação ao café. – ele disse quando eu me aproximei.

- Você sabe o que eles dizem: café nunca é demais. – eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Não iria ceder aos seus charmes. – Qual o motivo da visita?

- Vim te lembrar que hoje você tira os pontos da testa. – ele disse tomando um gole de um dos copos.

- Obrigada, _post-it_ humano. – eu brinquei o fazendo rir.

- Podemos ir então? – ele perguntou desencostando do carro.

- Para onde, posso saber? – eu perguntei sem entendê-lo.

- Para o hospital. Eu vou te levar.

Edward era muito convencido para achar que eu iria com ele para o hospital tirar meus pontos da testa. Essa desculpa de cuidado excessivo com minha saúde já estava começando a encher meu saco, ele estava precisando de uma nova para me entreter em seu joguinho.

- Eu vou dirigindo. – respondi abrindo minha bolsa para pegar a chave do meu carro.

- Não é um convite, é uma intimação. – ele disse pegando meu pulso, que sumiu em sua mão grande, e me forçou a caminha pelo estacionamento.

- Edward, eu não posso deixar "_Purple Rain_" aqui na faculdade. – eu disse olhando meu carro se afastando.

- Quem? – ele perguntou sem parar de andar.

- Meu carro. – respondi timidamente.

- Você deu um nome pro seu carro? – ele parecia se divertir ao perguntar aquilo.

- Foi, qual o problema? – eu perguntei o encarando.

- Nenhum. – ele respondeu rindo. – Amanhã você pega.

- E como eu vou vir pra faculdade amanhã? – insisti.

- A gente resolve depois. – Edward respondeu soltando meu pulso.

Paramos ao lado de seu Volvo e ele o destravou, abrindo a minha porta. Eu me sentei no banco de couro vencida mais uma vez e coloquei meus livros no meu colo. Eu não deveria estar ali, dentro daquele carro, sozinha mais uma vez com ele, sentia que faria besteira novamente, mas Edward sempre contornava a situação com suas gentilezas. Droga!

- Como foi seu final-de-semana? – ele perguntou ligando o som do carro.

- Cansativo. – eu suspirei me recostando no banco. – E o seu?

- Idem. Fiquei no hospital com meu pai. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Eu faço isso de vez em quando, tenho certa vantagem por ser filho do coordenador. Por isso não te liguei.

- E por que você deveria me ligar? – perguntei antes mesmo de pensar.

- Bella, você ainda pensa que eu sou esse tipo de cara não é? – Edward me fitou por alguns segundos. – É claro que eu iria te ligar se não tivesse tão ocupado e cansado.

- Certo... – eu disse fingindo que aquela informação não era importante.

- Seu café vai esfriar. – ele disse se referindo ao copo cheio preso no porta-copo.

Peguei o copo e tomei um gole daquele café forte e morno. Ele já me conhecia demais pro meu gosto, sabia demais sobre minha vida em pouco tempo. Meu número de celular, meu endereço, meu vício por café, meus autores favoritos, meus pais, tudo isso ele já conhecia e eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre sua vida. Não queria ser a vítima sempre, precisava brincar de predador um pouco também.

- Então. Você já sabe muita coisa sobre minha vida. – eu disse me ajeitando no banco para fitá-lo. – Agora é sua vez de contar sua história.

- O que você quer saber? – Edward perguntou me encarando quando sinal fechou.

- De onde você é? Daqui de New Jersey mesmo?

- Não. Eu nasci no Alasca, mas quando meus pais me adotaram eu fui morar em Washington.

- Você é adotado? – eu perguntei rapidamente.

- Sou. – ele respondeu rindo com minha expressão de espanto. – Carlisle me encontrou em um hospital quando minha mãe e eu estávamos com tuberculose. Ela morreu em poucos dias, eu também quase morri, mas Carlisle cuidou de mim e me adotou em seguida. Minha mãe, Esme, sempre me diz que eu era um bebê muito lindo para deixar outra família adotar.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe. A verdadeira... – eu disse meio triste com a história.

- Não precisa. – ele disse com um sorriso frouxo. – Minha mãe verdadeira é a Esme, que me criou. Eu não lembro nada da minha outra mãe, então não sinto falta dela.

- E seus outros irmãos são adotados?

- Mais ou menos. Rosaile e Jasper são filhos de Carlisle e Esme mesmo, mas Alice e Emmett são meus irmãos de verdade, filhos de minha mãe que morreu. Eu só os conheci há cinco anos, mas meus pais gostaram tanto dos dois que os convidaram para morar com a gente quando eles também passaram em Princeton.

- Vocês todos moram juntos? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada tentando entender aquela história. – Mas seus irmãos não... Namoram? Quer dizer, eu já vi Alice beijando seu irmão loiro...

- Minha família é assim mesmo. – Edward respondeu sorrindo com minha expressão. – Rosaile namora o Emmett e Alice namora o Jasper. Eu fui meio que o cupido para os casais. Meu pai não gostou muito da idéia do namorado de sua filhinha morar na mesma casa, mas com o tempo acabou se acostumando com a presença de Emmett. Hoje em dia é como se todos nós fossemos de uma família só.

- Uau, isso é... Diferente. – eu disse rindo.

- Diferente, estranho, nojento... Cada um diz uma coisa sobre nós.

Queria saber mais sobre sua vida, mas quando eu percebi já estávamos no estacionamento do hospital. Edward segurou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos pela recepção e eu senti-me estranha com aquilo. Ele estava jogando bem, fingindo que gostava de mim e se importa comigo, mas eu já havia entendido tudo para não acreditar naqueles gestos que deixariam outra garota derretida. Minha muralha não iria desmorona fácil assim.

Eu me sentei em uma poltrona e esperei enquanto ele conversava com uma enfermeira. Já começava a ficar nervosa, não por causa de Edward, mas por causa dos pontos. Tive experiências o suficiente com dores ao tirá-los para minhas mãos começarem a suar e minha perna direita balançar freneticamente.

- Meu pai está fazendo uma cirurgia, mas o Dr. Sloan vai te atender. – ele disse sentando ao meu lado. – Tá nervosa com o quê?

- Eu sei que vai doer... – eu respondi torcendo minhas mãos. – Eu realmente não gosto de sentir dor, de nível algum.

- Bella, para de fazer uma tempestade. – ele disse segurando minha mão. – Você não vai sentir nada, eu prometo.

Levantei meus olhos, com um olhar que lembrava o Gato de Botas do filme Shrek, e Edward sorriu pra mim me acalmando. Ele acariciou minha mão devagar e se aproximou, colando sua testa na minha. Meu coração acelerou debilmente com nosso contato.

- Relaxe, Bella Swan. – disse antes de me beijar delicadamente.

Eu tinha vergonha de beijar em público, especialmente em um local onde todo mundo o conhecia e seu pai poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, mas aquele beijo me fez esquecer qualquer vergonha que eu poderia sentir. Um clichê, mas eu era assim.

- É isso aí, Edward. – uma voz masculina disse me assustando.

Dr. Sloan estava parado em nossa frente com uma prancheta na mão e um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Ele era o médico mais lindo que já havia visto na minha vida, e olha que eu sou bastante experiente com médicos. Era alto, loiro, olhos verdes, barba cerrada, ombros largos e seu sorriso era perfeito. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha e Edward levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

- E ai, Mark? – ele perguntou o abraçando. – Tudo bem?

- Comigo sim e vejo que com você também. – Dr. Sloan respondeu dando um soco de leve no braço de Edward. – Minha paciente?

- É. Essa é Bella Swan. – Edward disse me puxando pela mão. – Bella, esse é Mark Sloan.

- Muito prazer. – eu disse estendendo minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Vamos? – Dr. Sloan nos disse.

Entramos em uma sala vazia e Edward me indicou a maca, onde eu deitei. Dr. Sloan entrou em seguida com a bandeja de instrumento. Engole em seco ao ver a tesoura ao meu lado, a lembrança da dor passeando na minha mente. Edward percebeu que eu estava nervosa e segurou minha mão, abrindo um sorriso que me acalmou.

- Como vai a faculdade, Edward? – Dr. Sloan perguntou enquanto analisava meus pontos.

- Cansativa, mas indo muito bem. – Edward respondeu também analisando meus pontos. – Estou dando uma olhada nos estágios disponíveis, já pensando na residência.

- Se você quiser, eu te indico alguns médicos que precisam de estagiários porque, se eu conheço o Carlisle bem, ele não vai querer trabalhar com você.

- Ele já me disse isso. Falou que não seria certo de sua parte favorecer o filho. – Edward disse rindo. – Mas eu também não quero trabalhar com um cirurgião geral, estou querendo algo na área de Neurocirurgia.

- Vou falar com o Stuart então, com certeza ele te aceitará. – Dr. Sloan comentou pegando a tesoura na bandeja. – Pronta, Bella?

- Não... – eu choraminguei fechando os olhos e apertando a mão de Edward.

Tirar os pontos doeu mais do que fazê-los, eu podia sentir minha pele rasgando com a ajuda da tesoura, mas apertar a mão de Edward com força transferiu minha concentração e aliviou um pouco a dor. Dr. Sloan recomendou que eu utilizasse esparadrapo microporos por mais uns dias para cicatrizar melhor e eu o agradeci com um sorriso sem-graça nos lábios.

- Doeu tanto quanto você imaginou? – ele perguntou quando entramos em seu carro.

- Um pouco menos, mas doeu assim mesmo. – eu respondi passando os dedos no local.

- Dramática... – ele comentou sorrindo e eu ri.

O convidei para subir quando ele me deixou em casa. Eu queria ficar mais um pouco na sua companhia, conversar mais, saber o resto de sua história. Me acalmei com o passar do tempo ao seu lado, conseguindo até mesmo achar que ele realmente gostava de ficar comigo. Quem sabe, se nada desse certo, nós poderíamos ser amigos no futuro? Edward era uma pessoa que eu não me importaria em de perder tempo conversando bobagens.

- Katy? – eu gritei tirando meu casaco quando entramos no apartamento silencioso. – Alguém em casa?

- Parece que estamos sozinhos... – ele comentou caminhando para sala.

- Parece... – eu disse ainda procurando por Katy. – Então, vai querer algo para beber?

Parei em sua frente com os braços cruzados na altura do estômago e o encarei enquanto ele coçava o cabelo na nuca. Edward me fitou por alguns segundos e abriu um sorriso que eu não conseguia distinguir o que ele queria expressar.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei sorrindo também.

- _Eu só queria tentar uma coisa..._ – ele disse me segurando pela cintura e colando nossos corpos.

Edward me beijou com um desejo inigualável. Seus avanços eram selvagens, suas mãos subiam pela minha cintura com rapidez e eu não sabia como agir direito. Ele forçou meu passo para trás e nos tombamos no sofá com violência, minhas costas doendo com a pancada. Senti sua mão subindo por minha barriga arrepiada dentro de minha blusa, meu corpo arqueando automaticamente. Eu não podia estar fazendo aquilo, mas o desejo expresso pelo seu toque me impedia de raciocinar direito, de cogitar pará-lo. Minhas mãos apertavam seu cabelo com força sentindo seus lábios descer pelo meu pescoço e sua mão acariciando minha perna. Seu peso sobe meu corpo não importava mais, eram seus beijos que comandavam as minhas atitudes, era o prazer que ele me concedia. Edward pousou sua mão sobre o botão da minha calça e o abriu, um arrepio cortando minha espinha. Então era isso que ele pretendia? Todas nossas conversas, o cuidado que ele tinha por mim culminariam em sexo? Sexo... Mais uma vez complicando minha vida.

- Edward... – eu disse sem fôlego sentindo seus dentes se fechando contra minha pele.

Ele não parou de morder meu pescoço quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado e eu estava fraca demais para impedi-lo apelando para a força. Seus beijos desceram por meu colo junto com suas mãos levantando minha blusa vagarosamente e eu corei com aquele ato. Ele estava avançando e eu não sabia como impedir, mesmo precisando. Não poderia ser tão fácil como ele imaginou.

O barulho da chave destrancando a porta o fez parar o que fazia e me encarar assustado. Levantei-me rapidamente o empurrando contra o sofá, de forma que Katy não o visse ali, e ele fez menção em dizer algo, mas o calei com minha mão.

- Oi Bella. – Katy disse entrando no apartamento cheia de sacolas do supermercado.

- Oi Katy. – eu respondi ofegante enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo em vão.

Ela olhou para minha expressão com a boca levemente aberta, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, e olhou ao redor como se procurasse por algo. Eu rezava em silêncio para ela não perceber nada, mas eu conhecia Katy o suficiente para saber que ela entenderia rapidamente o que estava acontecendo antes dela chegar. Katy deu dois passos em direção da sala e eu quase pulei do sofá para impedi-la, mas ela parou com um sorriso nos lábios ao perceber meu desespero.

- Oi Edward. – ela finalmente disse virando a cabeça levemente, tentando vê-lo no sofá.

Edward respondeu com um aceno de mão surgindo ao meu lado. Katy abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu implorei com os olhos que ela se calasse e disse baixo que explicava tudo depois. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Katy entrou na cozinha e fechou a porta, me deixando sozinha com Edward.

Ele sentou no sofá ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado e eu fechei o botão da minha calça jeans com o rosto queimando de vergonha. O que dizer depois daquele momento? Eu queria me enfiar debaixo do sofá para não ter que encará-lo, mas alguém precisava dizer alguma coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor e eu, com minha pressa, fui a primeira a falar.

- Isso não poderia ter acontecido. – eu disse o encarando.

- Também acho. – Edward disse rindo. – Nós poderíamos ter ido para seu quarto, evitado esse constrangimento todo...

- Não, você não entendeu. – eu o interrompi. – Nós não podemos transar, é isso.

- Por... Quê? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- É complicado demais para explicar...

- Bella, se você for virgem eu entendo. – Edward disse segurando minha mão. – Não é nada fora do comum, quer dizer, ainda existem garotas como você...

- Eu não sou virgem e o problema é esse. – eu disse respirando fundo.

Edward me encarou sem conseguir entender como aquilo poderia ser um problema, mas eu não sabia como explicá-lo. As feridas ainda eram recentes demais para serem mexidas, talvez ainda sangrasse, eu não tinha certeza. Desde que tudo ocorreu, eu não comentei aquele assunto com ninguém com medo de me machucar novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo, eu não queria deixá-lo sem uma explicação plausível. Contar aquela estória mexeria com um passado que eu precisava esquecer. Tive a sensação de que uma bola de boliche estava pressionando meu peito, me forçando a contar tudo a ele.

Nós precisamos conversar. – eu disse me levantando do sofá.

**#**


	8. Eu sou um objeto defeituoso

**#**

Eu precisava sair de casa se fosse contar a Edward sobre o meu passado, principalmente por causa da presença de Katherine. Ela me mataria se me ouvisse contar aquela história para alguém, ela sentia-se de certa forma culpada pelo o que aconteceu comigo. Mas eu não suportava mais guardar aquilo somente para mim, era uma necessidade estranha de falar tudo para alguém que não me conhecesse, como se a dor diminuísse ao contar em voz alta o que eu pensava sobre isso.

Nós sentamos em uma mesa no fundo da Starbucks e depois do terceiro gole de café eu estava preparada para falar. Edward estava sendo absurdamente paciente com meu silêncio e eu pensei comigo mesma que não merecia sua preocupação. Ele era perfeito demais para querer algo comigo, _alguém partido em fragmentos._

- Já faz dois anos que tudo aconteceu. – eu comecei a dizer respirando lentamente e o fitando. – Eu estava no último ano do Ensino Médio quando comecei a namorar James Roth, que fazia Biologia Avançada comigo. Ele era perfeito, pelo menos aparentava ser. Nós tínhamos o mesmo gosto para música, cinema, livros. Ele queria estudar Literatura em Oxford e me convenceu a me inscrever para fazer Jornalismo lá. Iríamos morar juntos em Londres, meus tios o adoravam, meus pais o conheceram quando viajamos para o Peru nas férias de Primavera e ficaram encantados com ele. Eu o amava, era meu primeiro namorado, minha primeira paixão adolescente, eu estava completamente louca por ele, mas o que ninguém sabia era que James se transformava quando bebia. Ele não costumava beber sempre, mas quando íamos a alguma festa ele exagerava, ficava violento, ciumento com todos os caras que conversavam comigo. Jacob ficou muito tempo sem falar comigo por causa dele e Katy também se afastou de mim. Ela dizia que James aparentava ser perfeito, que ele não prestava, mas eu estava cega demais para enxergar quem ele realmente era.

Edward acompanhava tudo o que eu dizia calado, concentrado nas palavras. Ele me deu confiança para continuar falando.

- Nossa relação estava maravilhosa até o baile da formatura. Eu não queria ser aquele tipo de garota que perde a virgindade em um quarto de hotel com os amigos no corredor bêbados, mas cientes do que está ocorrendo nos quartos. James concordava comigo nesse aspecto, dizia que esperaria até o momento que eu me sentisse segura para transar com ele. Fomos ao baile de formatura como qualquer casal normal, dançamos, tomamos ponche e fomos para a festa no hotel perto da escola. Eu bebi demais naquele dia, assim como James. Mas eu sempre fui fraca para bebida, algumas doses a mais de tequila já me faziam esquecer tudo. Eu me lembro de James ter me arrastado até um dos quarto dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para mim e eu, estúpida como sempre, fui. Ele começou a me beijar, tentando tirar meu vestido, mas eu pedi que ele parasse. James insistiu falando que era besteira minha não querer transar com ele, mas eu não estava pronta. Eu pedi novamente que ele parasse, mas James era duas vezes mais forte do que eu e me forçou. Jogou-me com violência na cama, rasgou minha roupa e eu perdi minha virgindade da pior forma possível.

O queixo de Edward caiu levemente e ele olhou assustado para mim, mas eu não conseguia expressar nada. Não conseguia mais chorar, sentir pena de mim mesma, nada. Era como se meu coração tivesse sido castrado para não sentir dor alguma ao lembrar daquilo, mas era impossível ser imparcial quando o assunto era James.

- Bella, isso é terrível. – Edward disse segurando minha mão com firmeza. – Esse cara... Te abusou! Se aproveitou de você...

- Eu sei, mas o pior nem foi isso. – eu disse abaixando meus olhos, envergonhada. – Eu não consegui denunciá-lo. James saiu ileso da história, ao contrário de mim.

- Por que você não ligou pra polícia, Bella? Esse cara tinha que estar na cadeia, preso por ter feito isso com você.

- Eu tive medo. – respondi e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Medo de parecer uma garota idiota, de decepcionar minha família, assumir que eu havia sido ingênua demais em relação a sexo, amor... Somente Jacob e Katy sabem disso até hoje, eu não tive coragem de contar para ninguém.

- E o que aconteceu com esse tal de James? – ele perguntou e eu pude sentir que sua mão tremia levemente junto a minha.

- Eu não o procurei mais depois daquela noite, desliguei meu celular, não atendia mais seus telefonemas. Ele se mudou no verão, não tive mais noticias dele. Soube a poucos dias que ele estuda em Oxford, como sempre quis. – respondi dando de ombros. – Eu preferi esquecer isso tudo, fingir que ele não existiu em minha vida. Mas é difícil quando alguém te engana dessa forma, fingi que te ama e abusa de sua ingenuidade dessa forma tão... Violenta, mesquinha.

Minhas mãos tremiam de raiva ao dizer aquilo. Eu ainda não conseguia aceitar que existissem pessoas dessa forma no mundo, que usavam os outros sem um pingo de ressentimento, inconscientes do mal que causaram. Uma lágrima me traiu e escorreu pela minha bochecha, mas eu a limpei rapidamente para não demonstrar fraqueza. Eu estava em pedaços, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Bella, se eu soubesse disso antes... – Edward disse acariciando minhas mãos. – Se você tivesse me contado.

- Você não se envolveria comigo. – eu disse dando um sorriso sem vida. – Esse o motivo para tantos traumas. Por isso eu não consigo me envolver com ninguém, acreditar que alguém possa gostar de mim, não consigo acreditar em relacionamentos, no sexo como prazer e não obrigação. Eu sou um objeto defeituoso e sem concerto.

- Não, você é perfeita. – ele disse rapidamente e sua face corou. – Quer dizer, você não tem defeito como pensa. Abusaram de você, mas isso tem concerto. Se você conversasse com um profissional...

- Não, eu nunca faria terapia. – eu balancei a cabeça firmemente. – Eu não quero alguém estranho me dizendo o que eu já sei. Tenho que superar isso sozinha.

- Mas se você quiser conversar com alguém, sobre isso ou coisa, pode contar comigo. – ele disse sorrindo para mim. – Qualquer hora do dia, pode me ligar.

- Obrigada. – eu disse retribuindo seu sorriso.

Tomei um gole do café e o líquido quente descendo pelo meu esôfago me fez sentir bem novamente. Há algum tempo eu estava precisando ter esse tipo de conversa com alguém, retirar esse peso das minhas costas, e Edward foi o melhor ouvinte que eu precisava. Ele não me recriminou ou disse o quanto eu havia sido tola, limitou-se a escutar o que tinha a dizer e nada mais. Agora seria a pior parte: depois de saber por que eu era assim, ou ele insistira em ficar comigo ou esquecia minha participação em sua vida.

- Agora eu te entendo. – ele disse terminando seu café. – Em relação ao... Sexo.

- Pois é. Eu não pretendo me tornar celibatária, mas ainda é muito cedo para encarar isso. – eu o disse. – Eu preciso ter um pouco de paciência com minha mente.

- Paciência... – ele repetiu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Olhei o relógio preso na parede e percebi que já passava das cinco horas da tarde. Eu havia passado a tarde inteira com ele e esquecido completamente que ainda precisava ler algumas coisas para a faculdade e enviar um e-mail para meus pais contando as novidades. Katy também deveria estar me esperando para o jantar e morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que havia acontecido naquela tarde.

- Eu preciso ir. – eu disse pegando meu casaco na cadeira ao lado. – Katy deve estar me esperando.

- Eu também tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – ele disse se levantando.

- Obrigada pelo café e... Por tudo.

- De nada, Bella. – Edward disse com seu costumeiro sorriso torto.

Nos despedimos na porta da Starbucks com um beijo simples, sem nenhuma contato a mais, e ele atravessou a rua para entrar em seu carro. Suspirei imaginando que aquele talvez fosse nosso último encontro, talvez aquele fosse o final de uma quase amizade, de quase alguma coisa que teríamos. Esse pensamente me entristeceu rapidamente.

Katy estava na cozinha preparando um sanduíche quando eu entrei em casa. Sentei na cadeira atrás dela tirando meu casaco e respirando fundo de cansaço mental e físico. Ela percebia facilmente quando eu estava triste, era como se nossas mentes fossem ligadas uma na outra, e parou o que fazia para sentar ao meu lado.

- O que foi, B? – ela perguntou acariciando meu braço. – Você e o Edward brigaram?

- Não. Eu contei pra ele sobre o James. – eu respondi massageando minhas têmporas com os dedos.

- Por que, Bella? – Katy disse em um tom triste. – Lembrar dessa história sempre te deixa mal...

- Eu precisava. Ele meio que tentou transar comigo hoje...

- Eu percebi. – ela disse sorrindo. – E o que ele achou sobre isso tudo?

- O que eu esperava que ele achasse; agora ele sabe o quanto problemática eu sou e como nada entre a gente pôde dar certo. – respondi desanimada.

- Não pense assim, Bella. Edward não parece ser esse tipo de cara sem paciência, que o sexo é a coisa mais importante em uma relação.

- Talvez, mas ele pareceu desanimado ao saber disso tudo, sei lá. Como se arrependesse de ter me conhecido.

- Eu não acho, mas se você gosta de se torturar dessa maneira... – Katy disse se levantando. – Quer um sanduíche de peito de peru?

- Mais tarde eu como, vou ler um artigo para a faculdade. – eu respondi me levantando.

Eu menti para Katy. Não tinha cabeça para ler nada naquele momento, minha concentração se encontrava nula para as demais coisas. Liguei o aparelho de som do meu quarto sem saber que cd estava nele e me deitei na cama de bruços. A voz calma da cantora _Corinne Bailey Rae_ invadiu meus ouvidos e eu fechei os olhos para tentar esvaziar minha mente em turbulência. Impossível. Tinha a sensação de que havia decepcionado Edward de certa forma ao mostrar como eu realmente era, quebrada.

Y_ou do it all the time, blow out my mind…_

Minha vida poderia ser menos complicada, menos cheia de problemas que me impedissem de ser feliz algum dia. Eu estava iludida, não existia felicidade de verdade, só um devaneio que me enganava o tempo todo.

- Merda, estou de TPM! – eu disse afundando meu rosto no travesseiro.

**EPOV**

Cheguei em casa extremamente cansado depois daquele dia complicado. A faculdade me exigindo mais ainda, as poucas horas dormidas por causa dos trabalhos e tudo piorou com essa conversa com Bella. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ela havia me contado, era horrível demais pensar que ela passou por tudo aquilo tão nova e sofreu esse tempo todo sozinha. Minha vontade era de caçar esse James pelo mundo e lhe dar alguns socos para mostrar que não se brincava dessa forma com uma garota tão maravilhoso como Bella era.

Entrei na cozinha em busca de algo para comer e encontrei Alice sentada no balcão da pia vendo TV e comendo pizza. Roubei um pedaço antes que ela percebesse e sentei ao seu lado.

- Cadê todo mundo? – eu perguntei mordendo a pizza.

- Rosaile saiu com Esme para fazer compras e Emmett foi com Jasper comprar bastões de baseball novos. – ela respondeu lambendo o dedo sujo de molho.

- E por que você não saiu também?

- Imaginei que você fosse precisar de companhia. – Alice disse sorrindo. – Afinal de contas, tive que voltar com Rosaile de carro porque você saiu com Bella da faculdade e fiquei me perguntando o que vocês fizeram.

- Você é muito curiosa, sabia? – eu disse com uma seriedade falsa. – Eu a levei até o hospital para tirar os pontos...

- Pontos... – ela disse revirando os olhos.

-...E depois nós fomos para a casa dela, aí...

- Aí... – Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Vocês...

- Não. – eu disse respirando fundo. – Nós não transamos, Alice. Eu queria, mas ela não estava preparada.

- Virgem?

- Antes fosse... – eu disse sem pensar.

- Como assim?

- É uma história muito complicada, eu ainda não conseguir digerir direito.

- Edward, eu estudo Psicologia e o que eu mais escuto são histórias complicadas.

– Alice disse segurando minha mão. – Se você quiser, pode me contar, eu posso te ajudar.

Alice sempre foi curiosa demais, sempre queria saber o que as pessoas estavam pensando e o que acontecia em suas vidas, mas não de uma forma ruim. Ela era cuidadosa com os outros, queria resolver os problemas do mundo com seu otimismo contagiante enquanto eu sempre pensava no pior. Eu admirava essa ingenuidade que ela ainda mantinha. Ela pensava primeiro nas necessidades dos outros para depois pensar em seus necessidades. Eu precisava contar aquilo para alguém como uma forma de entender melhor o que acontecia na mente de Bella e Alice parecia ser a pessoa ideal.

- O ex-namorado dela a forçou para transar com ele. – eu disse fechando o punho de raiva. – Bella perdeu a virgindade de uma forma bruta e grotesca.

- Sério? – Alice disse horrorizada, a mão cobrindo sua boca escancarada. – Meu Deus, coitada de Bella.

- Por isso ela não confia em ninguém, não consegue se envolver com nenhum homem. Ela tem medo de se usada novamente...

- Não é pra menos, Edward. Traumas dessa forma são dificílimos de serem superados. Bella está machucada, com medo, assustada. Se eu conversasse com ela...

- Não, você não vai falar nada com ela! – eu disse me levantando. – Ela disse que não quer ajuda de ninguém, prefere superar isso sozinha.

- Tadinha... – Alice disse com um olhar piedoso.

- Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-la. – eu disse mexendo no meu cabelo enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha. – Eu gosto de ficar com ela, mas eu vou ficar relutante toda vez que estive ao seu lado, com medo de machucá-la mais.

- Isso é complicado. – ela disse balançando a cabeça e eu conhecia aquele olhar de "_quase-psicológa_" que ela usou. – Você tem que ter paciência, Edward. Se você realmente gostar dela tem que saber esperar até que ela sinta-se protegida. Aja normalmente, mas pense muito antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

- Paciência... – eu disse mais uma vez.

Essa era palavra chave para lidar com Bella a partir daquele dia. Eu teria que ser o _Sr. Paciência_ de agora em diante se quisesse ficar com ela. E eu realmente queria. Bella me fazia ter uma sensação prazerosa quando estava comigo, quando me contava sobre sua vida, principalmente quando estava feliz. O seu cheiro me deixava bêbado, aquele aroma cítrico que saia de seu cabelo era o melhor estimulador cerebral que poderia existir. Ela era especial, única, impossível de ser comparada.

- _Alguém em casa_? – nós escutamos a voz de Esme vindo da sala.

- Na cozinha! – Alice gritou pulando do balcão.

- Não comenta isso com ninguém, viu? – eu pedi segurando seu pulso. – Nem com o Jazz.

- Certo, irmãozinho. – ela disse me beijando no rosto. – Nosso segredo.

Rosaile e Esme surgiram na cozinha com várias sacolas cada uma e Alice correu ao encontro das duas, animada com as compras. Logo depois, Emmett e Jasper também apareceram com duas sacolas da loja de aparelho esportivo que costumávamos comprar.

- Ed, os novos tacos de titânio que nós compramos são absurdos. – Emmett disse me mostrando o seu novo taco de baseball. – Levíssimo, excelente movimento, perfeitos.

Fingi estar animado com suas aquisições apesar de minha cabeça só conseguir focar em Bella e o quanto eu sentia vontade de protegê-la mais ainda.

**#**


	9. Assim eu irei me sentir mimada

**#**

Despertei com meu celular tocando desesperadamente e ao olhar o relógio no criado-mudo eu percebi que já era quase sete e meia da manhã. Eu fui dormir tão cansada na noite anterior que iria me atrasar se esse alguém não estivesse me ligando daquela forma. Peguei o celular com os olhos ainda fechados e atendi sem me dar o trabalho de ver quem era.

- Bom-dia, Bella Swan.

- Quem é? – eu perguntei com a voz rouca de sono.

- Quem mais poderia estar te ligando essa hora? – a voz do outro lado perguntou rindo.

- Se não for o _Gerard Butler_ me ligando pra dizer que me ama então não me interessa saber. – eu respondi com meu matinal humor estranho. Eu incorporava a _Tina Fey_ quando acordada a força.

- Você é estranha, sabia disso? É o Edward.

Sentei na cama lentamente e abri meus olhos de vez para encarar essa manhã. Era muito cedo e ele já estava me ligando; algo estranho estava por acontecer.

- Bom dia então. – eu disse bocejando. – Qual a emergência?

- Estou te ligando para te lembrar que daqui a meia-hora eu estarei passando na sua casa para te levar na faculdade. Esqueceu que eu sou seu _post-it_ humano?

- E por que eu iria com você pra faculdade já que eu tenho...

Nesse momento eu lembrei que _Purple Rain_ havia ficado na faculdade no dia anterior. Sozinho, desamparado, dormindo no sereno. Meu coração deu um nó de pena do meu pobre carro idoso.

- Seu querido carro, que você apelidou com o nome de um cd de gosto duvidoso, ficou na faculdade e, caso você não queira andar dez quadras no frio, eu posso te dar uma carona. – ele disse confiante.

- Se eu não tivesse relativamente atrasada não aceitaria sua carona depois dessa ofensa a minhas escolhas musicais. – eu disse fingindo estar ofendida e ele riu do outro lado da linha.

- E não precisa se preocupar, seu café-da-manhã a espera.

- Assim eu irei me sentir extremamente mimada, sabia?

- Que seja. Oito horas eu passo ai. Tchau, _Prince_.

- Tchau, _idiota_. – eu disse sorrindo.

Eu iria para a faculdade da melhor forma possível: em um confortável Volvo, bebendo um café que eu não precisei enfrentar fila para obter e com Edward Cullen. Nunca uma manhã de atraso foi tão prazerosa como aquela.

Eu desci as escadas dez minutos antes do horário combinado já que odiava fazer qualquer pessoa esperar. Sentei no degrau da escada principal do meu prédio escutando meu iPod e tentando aquecer minhas mãos dentro do bolso do meu casaco. O outono estava começando a esfriar o clima naquela cidade e eu imaginei a quantidade de acidentes eu me meteria com as ruas escorregadias e molhadas. Dois minutos depois o Volvo prata reluzente parou em minha frente e eu vi através do vidro escuro o contorno de Edward.

- Bom-dia. – eu disse sentando no banco ao seu lado e ele sorriu pra mim.

- Bom-dia. – ele respondeu me entregando um saco de papel pardo com a logomarca da Starbucks. – Café-da-manhã como eu prometi.

- Muito obrigada. – eu disse abrindo o saco.

Um copo médio de café preto forte e uma rosquinha com açúcar refinado por cima me alimentaram naquela manhã. Não era o ideal para a primeira refeição do dia, mas eu não podia reclamar quando geralmente só tomava o café quando acordava.

Edward me acompanhou até minha aula de Sociologia carregando meus livros pesados e conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua família. Aparentemente Rosaile havia comprado o shopping inteiro no dia anterior e Emmett o encheu a noite toda falando de seus novos aparelhos esportivos para baseball. Eu achava aquilo divertido, começar o dia conversando com ele como se fossemos velhos amigos.

- Boa aula chata. – ele me disse entregando meus livros.

- Garanto que minha aula será mais divertida que seu laboratório bobo de Embriologia. – eu disse desdenhando de suas matérias na faculdade.

- Eu lido com vidas e você faz o que mesmo? – ele perguntou me fazendo rir. – Será que você se importaria de almoçar comigo hoje?

- Você não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de mim não, né? – eu o perguntei rindo e ele deu de ombros como se desistisse de tentar esconder aquilo. – Gostaria sim.

- Combinado. No final da aula eu passo na sua outra sala para te guiar até o refeitório. Até mais, _Jean-Jacques Rousseau_.

- Vai pra aula e me deixa em paz, Edward. – eu disse o empurrando para o corredor. – Tchau.

A minha aula mais chata da grade curricular contribuiu passando rápido e me permitindo só esperar mais duas horas para encontrar Edward. A presença dele no meu cotidiano estava começando a ser uma necessidade constante, como se eu não soubesse o que fazia no meu tempo livre antes de conhecê-lo apesar de eu não me sentir bem dependendo de um homem na minha vida. Renée me criou pra ser independente, não precisar de um relacionamento para ser feliz, mas ela não me explicou que um dia eu poderia cruzar com um Edward Cullen e questionar esse estilo de vida.

Com uma pontualidade inglesa ele estava parado em frente a minha sala segurando seu casaco e escutando algo no iPod. Eu sorri ao vê-lo e me despedi rapidamente de um colega que me perguntou algo sobre a aula.

- Como foi sua aula? – ele perguntou tirando os fones.

- Interessante. Tivemos um debate sobre qual seria a influência dos pensamentos de Sócrates em uma sociedade neo-liberalista. –eu respondi o entediando. – O que você estava escutando?

- Algo que você não gosta se eu for julgar pelo caso "_Prince_". – ele respondeu me provocando. – Kings of Leon.

- Você tá brincando, né? – eu disse rindo. – Eu adoro Kings of Leon.

- Sério? Nunca imaginaria...

- Você ainda não sabe nada do que eu sou capaz, Edward Cullen. – eu disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e depois riu. O que eu estava fazendo? _Flertando _com ele? Eu não estava no meu estado normal...

Sentamos em uma mesa desocupada no refeitório e eu me servi com batata-frita, sorvete de chocolate e Coca-cola, Edward olhando incrédulo para o meu almoço. Ele só havia comprado uma água-mineral para tomar, pelo menos eu me alimentaria. Mal, mas comeria algo.

- Seus hábitos alimentares são péssimos, sabia? – ele disse me observando comer.

- Eu gosto de ser meio _Amy Winehouse_ com minha saúde. – eu respondi sem me importar com seu sermão.

- Drogas pesadas, excesso de álcool e amores doentios? – perguntou franzindo a testa preocupado.

- Não. Junk-food em excesso e nicotina. – eu respondi rindo de sua expressão.

- Você fuma? – Edward perguntou rapidamente.

- Só quando eu estou nervosa. Ultimamente eu tenho fumado mais por causa da faculdade, saudade dos meus pais e tal.

- Não sabia que você era uma suicida homeopática. – ele disse rindo.

- Fazer o que, né? – eu disse mordendo uma batata. – Seal já dizia "_We'll never gonna suviver unless we get a little crazy_"**¹**.

- _Seal_, Bella? – ele perguntou abismado e eu gargalhei.

Alice apareceu em seguida com Jasper e parou ao lado de Edward na nossa mesa. Ele a encarou como se dissesse "O que você está fazendo aqui?", mas ela sorriu para mim e eu retribuir o sorriso. Nunca tinha reparado, mas ela era muito bonita e transmitia uma paz com seu sorriso e olhar. Eu me sentia bem com sua presença.

- O que foi, Alice? – Edward perguntou mal-humorado.

- Eu só queria te avisar que precisamos de uma carona pra casa porque Rosaile brigou com Emmett e disse que precisava ir para o salão de beleza relaxar. – ela disse ignorando seu humor.

- Jazz, você precisa deixar de ser preguiçoso e tirar sua carteira de motorista. – ele disse suspirando. – Carlisle vive dizendo que você só não tem carro porque é acomodado demais.

- Pra quê? – Jasper perguntou sorrindo torto como Edward fazia. – Eu já tenho meu motorista particular.

- Muito engraçado. – Edward disse fingindo que sorria. – Minha aula termina três horas.

- Certo. – Alice disse o beijando na bochecha e Edward revirou os olhos. – E não seja tão mal-educado e nos apresente à Bella.

- O que...

- Eu sou Alice e esse é Jasper. – ela disse esticando a mão para mim.

- Muito prazer. – eu disse cumprimentando os dois.

- Até qualquer dia desses, Bella. – ela falou se despedindo de nós.

Edward não parecia nem um pouco confortável com aquele encontro meu com seus irmãos e eu não consegui deixar de rir de sua expressão desgostosa.

- Sua irmã é legal. – eu disse para irritá-lo.

- Somente quando não está se metendo em minha vida. – ele retrucou bufando de maneira mal-criada.

- Preciso ir para minha aula. – eu disse pegando minha bolsa e me levantando. – Tenho que revisar meu artigo de Inglês Avançado para entregar hoje. Tô uma pilha de nervos.

- Então eu conheço a forma exata de te relaxar. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim e se aproximando.

Edward me beijou acariciando meu rosto delicadamente e eu queimei de vergonha com aquilo. Eu tinha a sensação de que todo mundo estava olhando para nosso beijo, que eu estava sendo o centro das atenções apesar de saber que ninguém se importava muito nas atitudes dos outros. Ele percebeu a vergonha que eu sentia quando viu meu rosto vermelho e me deu um _selinho_ para piorar minha situação.

- Você se preocupada demais, Bella. – disse dando passos para trás e sorrindo.

- E você se acha demais. – eu disse o observando se afastar. – Até amanhã.

- Tchau, Bella.

Durante a semana toda aquilo se repetiu. Edward não ia me buscar em casa, mas no almoço nós nos encontrávamos e almoçávamos juntos, ele reclamando mais uma vez da minha alimentação e eu implicando com seu jeito convencido. Era divertido conversar com ele, até mesmo suas implicâncias do com meu gosto musical estava me agradando. Ele estava presente no meu dia-a-dia e eu estava no dele. Quando seu professor de Genética o chamou de arrogante por causa de uma brincadeira na aula eu estava ao seu lado para escutá-lo o xingar de todos os nomes possíveis. Quando eu levei meu primeiro B+ em um trabalho de Cultura ele estava do meu lado escutando minhas lamentações e pessimismo. Ele estava presente quando eu soube que havia conseguido a vaga no jornal da faculdade e eu estava presente quando o Dr. Dylan o telefonou para avisar que seu estágio havia sido aprovado. Sua felicidade era importante para mim e me deixava feliz, como eu nunca havia sentido.

Katy passou o resto da semana reclamando que eu só tinha olhos para Edward e que havia esquecido que tinha uma prima para conversar, mas eu não ligava mais para as crises de ciúmes que ela tinha. Minha vida inteira foi escutando Katy reclamar quando eu tinha um novo amigo. Porém, Edward não era o que eu poderia considerar somente um amigo. Não tínhamos nada sério, ninguém devia satisfações um ao outro, mas amigos se beijavam quando estavam juntos? Acho que não, mas não tínhamos um relacionamento. Eu não queria me prender demais a ele, ainda tinha medo de me machucar novamente, mas quais seriam suas reais intenções comigo? Uma amizade, algo casual ou algo realmente sério? Eu não permiti que a confusão mental atrapalhasse o que tínhamos, precisei segurar meus pensamentos obsessivos para aproveitar tudo que ele me causava. Eu estava seriamente começando a gostar dele, ele me encantava com sua paciência e compreensão.

**#**

_

* * *

1 - Tradução: Nós nunca vamos sobreviver senão ficarmos um pouco loucos._


	10. Hum, jantar, não é

**#**

**EPOV**

Eu não conseguia mais ficar longe de Bella por muito tempo e minha vontade era mínima de me afastar dela. Muito pelo o contrário, eu sentia cada vez mais vontade de ter sua presença constante em minha vida, de torná-la peça fundamente do meu cotidiano e protegê-la de todo o mal que alguém poderia causá-la. Bella era isso pra mim; uma criança desprotegida teimosa que não gostava de transparecer fraqueza, muito menos demonstrar o que sentia, que eu queria proteger 24 horas por dia. Eu estava sendo paciente e compreendendo sua relutância, mas ao mesmo tempo eu a deseja cada vez mais. Noite pós noite dos dias seguintes eu sonhava em como seria a ter para mim por completo, acordando ainda escutando seus gemidos em meu ouvido e extremamente excitado. Bella estava me deixando louco com a falta de intimidade física, eu a desejava demais, mas ao mesmo a respeitava na mesma proporção. Precisava ter um plano para provar que ela podia confiar em mim, que ela poderia perder o medo comigo, mas o que eu faria? Não poderia pedir ajuda a Alice agora, ela ficaria animada demais e acabaria contando a Jazz, que contaria a Emmett e Rosaile, estragando tudo. Acho que a única solução era inventar um pequena mentira...

**BPOV**

Era sexta-feira à tarde e eu estava em casa assistindo televisão. Já havia adiantado todos os meus trabalhos da faculdade, lido algumas páginas de um livro da aula de Literatura e não tinha nada pra fazer à noite. Katy iria dormir na casa de Jacob, comemorar os três anos de namoro dos dois, e Renée e Charlie me mandaram um e-mail pela manhã avisando que ligariam no dia seguinte quando chegassem ao Sudão. Eu comia uma barra de chocolate enquanto assistia a reprise de _30 Rock_ quando meu celular tocou e eu vi o nome de Edward no visor. Meu coração pulou freneticamente e eu não sabia dizer ao certo porque aquilo aconteceu.

- Oi. – eu disse o atendendo.

- Oi. Tá fazendo o que?

- Assistindo TV, por quê?

- Alice pediu pra te convidar para jantar lá em casa hoje. Ela vai fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer.

- Jantar na sua casa? – eu perguntei me sentindo tensa com a proposta.

- É. Meus pais estão viajando durante o final de semana, sabe?

Mordi a parte interna no meu lábio inferior pensando bem naquele convite. Jantar na casa dele com todos os seus irmãos, sem seus pais, parecia ser uma ocasião que não envolvesse apresentações formais que me deixassem em uma situação constrangedora, seria algo mais casual. Eu já conhecia Alice e Jasper, só iria ser apresentada a Emmett e a [i]Barbie-doll[/i] da Rosaile, então poderia mudar os meus planos para aquela noite e ficar mais um pouco com ele.

- Que horas? – eu finalmente perguntei

- Te pego às seis horas.

- Certo. Até lá.

Quando Edward desligou, eu deslizei pelo sofá e deitei no chão coberto pelo carpete felpudo, respirando fundo. Dentro de duas horas eu iria para a casa dele, conhecer seus outros irmãos, seus pais longe o suficiente para não aparecerem durante a noite e aquilo só tinha um significado para mim: ele tentaria novamente. Eu não era inocente para pensar que ele desistiria depois de saber por que eu não fazia sexo, era só uma questão de tempo para uma nova tentativa. Quatro dias. Para algumas garotas seria muito tempo, para outras seria cedo demais e para mim? Eu não sabia, eu tinha medo de saber. Fechei meus olhos e tentei imaginar toda a situação. Eu parecia uma virgem novamente, assustada e tensa com a possibilidade de fazer sexo com alguém. Dois anos se passaram desde o acontecimento que marcou minha vida, talvez eu já estivesse protegida o suficiente para não me meter em roubada novamente.

Mordi um pedaço do chocolate antes de ir me preparar para jantar.

Às seis e dez da noite Edward chegou e ligou para o meu celular avisando que já estava me esperando. Analisei minha roupa no espelho de corpo inteiro do closet de Katy antes de sair de casa sem saber como voltaria mais tarde. Arrependida ou satisfeita, não sabia direito. Eu me sentia mais tensa do que poderia ser capaz de sentir, mas ver o sorriso nos lábios dele quando eu me sentei no banco de couro do Volvo me relaxou um pouco.

- Com fome? – ele perguntou depois de me beijar delicadamente.

- Um pouco. – eu respondi sorrindo mecanicamente. Tensão, tensão, tensão.

Sua casa ficava longe de onde eu morava, mas o caminho foi tranqüilo. Ele estava escutando um cd do David Bowie para minha surpresa e as músicas conseguiram me distrair um pouco durante um tempo, mas quando o carro parou em frente a uma casa de dois andares meu coração voltou a pulsar de maneira frenética. Olhei pela janela brevemente analisando o local e abri a porta do carro para enfrentar o que estivesse por vir.

Edward morava em uma das casas mais lindas que eu já conheci na vida. Eram dois andares em cima de uma pequena colina, uma escadaria de pedras escuras que dava acesso a ela. O segundo andar era praticamente aberto por grandes janelas e uma varanda grande na frente. Olhava abismada para a grandeza da casa e o escutei rindo ao meu lado.

- Vamos entrar. – ele disse segurando minha mão. – Está começando a esfriar.

Caminhei escadaria acima com ele segurando minha fria mão esquerda. O interior da casa estava um pouco escuro apesar de ainda estar claro lá fora e Edward acendeu a luza da sala enquanto eu tirava meu casaco. Uma decoração _clean_, com eu imaginei.

- Onde está todo mundo? – eu perguntei estranhando o silêncio.

- Acho que foram no supermercado, sei lá. – ele respondeu coçando a nuca. – Quer conhecer o restante da casa?

- Pode ser.

O restante da casa a que ele se referia era a cozinha – espaçosa, moderna e branquíssima – que ficava em frente à escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Nós subimos em silencio, eu analisando os quadros na parede, e caminhamos por um longo corredor. Algumas portas estavam abertas e eu olhei curiosa para o interior dos quartos tentando adivinhar a quem pertenciam. Um amplo quarto com uma cama de casal alta e uma estante cheia de livros só poderia ser dos pais dele. Um quarto com várias sacolas de lojas caras no chão pareceu pertencer a Rosaile de acordo com os relatos de Edward sobre seu consumismo. Só restava uma porta no corredor que eu não havia visto e nós dois paramos em frente a ela.

- Meu quarto. – ele disse baixo, com a mão na maçaneta.

Esperei calada ele abrir a porta e entrei no mesmo estado, escutando-o trancá-la quando estávamos em seu interior.

Seu quarto era diferente do que eu imaginei. Era rodeada de janelas grandes que deixavam a luz do sol se pondo iluminá-lo, duas paredes cobertas por estantes cheias de livros, CDs e DVDs, uma cama de casal com uma aparência confortável instalada no meio e uma TV de plasma em frente a ela. Eu caminhei observando tudo ao meu redor enquanto Edward fechava a porta e me assistia. Quando o encarei ele estava com os braços cruzados e sorrindo para mim.

- Seu quarto é muito legal. – eu disse me aproximando dele. – Todos esses livros, Cds...

- Imaginei que essa fosse a parte que mais te interessaria. – ele disse caminhando até uma das estantes.

- O que você anda escutando? – eu perguntei me aproximando do seu aparelho de som extremamente caro.

**Sex (I'm) – Lovage**

Quando eu apertei o play escutei aquela melodia conhecida pelos meus ouvidos e meu rosto ruborizou rapidamente com as lembranças que ela me trazia. Não era possível que ele escutasse aquela música, a que eu escutava quando estava em um momento de me auto conceber prazer, sozinha e envergonha após esse ato. O que ele fazia quando a escutava? O mesmo que eu fazia? Imaginar aquilo me deixou mais envergonhada ainda, me fazendo abaixar a cabeça para disfarçar isso. Edward olhou desconfiada aquela cena e se aproximou de mim.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntou olhando para minhas bochechas rosadas. – Algo de errado com a música?

- Na verdade, não. – eu disse rindo envergonhada. – Por que você gosta dessa música?

- Sei lá, a melodia dela é boa. – ele respondeu coçando a nuca. – O que tem de mais nela?

- Edward, essa é uma das melhores _fuck music_ já feita. – eu respondi sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

O poder que os sussurros daquela música tinham sobre mim era incomparável, eu não conseguia esconder. Escutar aquelas frases eróticas ecoando pelo quarto com ele em minha frente, na maneira mais excitante possível, me fez sentir todos os meus anseios desaparecerem e derem lugar a outro sentimento: desejo. Eu desejava Edward de todas as maneiras conhecidas. Como amigo, como companheiro, como _homem_. A quem eu queria enganar mais? Estava mais que perceptível que eu não poderia mais esconder-me atrás de medos, de traumas, e deixar escapar aquela oportunidade. Ele provou ser paciente, gostar realmente de mim para agüentar esses dias todos sem me pressionar. Tinha se comportado tão bem que merecia uma recompensa a altura e a decisão surgiu em minha mente instantaneamente. Eu estava pronta dessa vez.

Apertei o botão _Repet_ do aparelho de som e me virei para encará-lo novamente. Ele continuava parado me observando e o meu sorriso malicioso o deixou desconfiado, levantando a sobrancelha direita como eu esperei. Aproximei-me dele, pousando minhas mãos na gola de sua camisa azul de botão e encarei seus olhos verdes cheios de mistérios. Beijei seus lábios lentamente, subindo minhas mãos por seu pescoço e em seguida agarrando o cabelo de sua nuca para encostá-lo mais próximo de meu corpo. Beijá-lo só aumentou meu desejo, minha vontade de perder o que restava do meu juízo naquele quarto quente e acolhedor. Meus dedos vacilaram até seus botões e ensaiaram abri-los, mas Edward parou minhas mãos e o meu beijo.

- Bella, você tem certeza? – ele perguntou me encarando. – Eu não estou te pressionando nem nada, se você não quiser...

- Então colocar a música que me deixa mais excitada não foi planejado? – eu perguntei maliciosamente.

- Não foi bem assim. Eu não imagine que fosse ser simples assim...

- _Come on and play with me _– eu dublei a música o calando.

Edward sorriu de satisfação por ter finalmente me convencido, sem saber que aquela atitude surgiu de uma decisão minha, não dele, e me beijou ferozmente, me levantando em seu colo. Com uma rapidez engraçada, transparecendo um desejo obvio, ele nos encaminhou para sua cama e eu sentei nela, o observando arrancar o tênis e as meias que usava, eu o imitando naquele movimento. Ele parou em minha frente, me observando tocar delicadamente o cós de sua calça jeans e levantar meus olhos com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Minha mão subia por seu abdômen dentro de sua camisa enquanto eu me levantava para colar meu corpo no seu. Aproximei nossos lábios sem beijá-lo e sorrateiramente minha mão desceu até sua calça jeans, passeando perversamente por cima de seu membro. Ele fechou os olhos de prazer com o meu toque e segurou minha mão delicadamente a parando. Sua excitação já se tornava nítida enquanto a minha era disfarçada pelas peças de roupa que eu usava.

- Bella, não me provoque... – ele disse quase em um sussurro com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Eu não tenho mais medo, _Cullen_. – eu disse voltando a acariciá-lo por cima do jeans.

Eu imaginei que minha reação depravada fosse quebrar qualquer receio que ainda existisse nele e aquilo funcionou quando ele avançou sobre mim, nós dois caindo na cama macia. Seu beijo era intenso, desesperado, suas mãos correspondendo a ele. Eu sentia meu corpo respondendo ao seu toque, minha respiração pesando e a inundação crescendo entre minhas pernas.

**EPOV**

Bella avançou sobre mim, nossos corpos mudando de posição. Ela sentou sobre meu quadril em pose de galope e minhas mãos a ajudaram a se livrar da blusa preta colada que usava. Seus seios eram como eu imaginei, no formato perfeito, transbordando no sutiã preto rendado que ela usava. Antes que eu pudesse realizar meu desejo de tocá-los, ela começou a abrir minha camisa lentamente, o que me deixou mais excitado ainda. Agora eu não podia mais controlar minha rigidez nítida dentro da calça, o que a fez corar levemente ao senti-la. Joguei minha camisa no chão do quarto rapidamente e levantei meu tronco para beijá-la e acariciar sua pele branca. Não existia mais luz no quarto, mas eu podia ver através do meu toque o que ela sentia. Sua respiração pesado no meu ouvido, suas mãos nervosas acariciando meu pescoço, seu corpo se movimentando lentamente no ritmo de nosso beijo violento. Beijei a pele arrepiada de seu pescoço, descendo para seu colo frio e em seguida minhas mãos pousaram no fecho do seu sutiã, livrando-a de mais uma peça. A vergonha que ela sentiu naquele momento era nítida pelo enrijecer momentâneo de seu corpo, mas meu toque calmo no seu seio a amoleceu novamente. Eu precisava provar daquela pele, daquela novidade estimulante.

**BPOV**

Senti sua língua passear lentamente pelo meu mamilo denunciando minha excitação e um gemido discreto escapou de meus lábios, se misturando com os gemidos da música. Não sentia nada além do arrepio que aquilo causava no meu corpo e fechei os olhos para aproveitá-lo melhor. As mãos de Edward subiam pelo meu seio junto com seus lábios e meu corpo entrava cada vez mais em um estupor prazeroso, brando com o que ocorria com ele. Ainda de olhos fechado eu pude senti-lo me deitar na cama e pousar seu corpo pesado sobre o meu. Eu o beijava cada vez com mais desejo e sentia sua mão acariciar minha barriga arrepiada, brincando na beira de minha calça. Dessa vez eu não o impedi quando ele abriu o botão do meu jeans e desceu o zíper lentamente, eu não tive mais medo. O ajudei a tirá-lo rapidamente de minha pele, revelando minha calcinha também preta. Corei escandalosamente ao lembrar que eu estava usando uma calcinha fio-dental, a vergonha de parecer mal-intencionada tomando conta de mim. Ele sorriu ao perceber aquilo e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Bell Swan, sua _safada_...

Senti a minha excitação escorrer pelo meu _sexo _encharcado e fechei os olhos quando a mão de Edward acariciou-me lentamente exatamente lá por cima do tecido. Meu corpo se movimentava de acordo com seu toque e minha respiração parecia não existir mais tamanho era o prazer que eu sentia. Ele beijou meu lábio enquanto sua mão subia pelo meu ventre e acariciava minha cintura vagarosamente. Eu não estava agüentando mais, precisava ser invadida por ele de qualquer forma, não me importava mais se aquilo fosse me machucar ou não. Eu precisava sentir Edward dentro de mim e o mais rápido possível.

**EPOV**

Saí de cima do corpo de Bella e me ajoelhei na cama para observar a melhor imagem existente. Seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados na cama, sua boca levemente aberta estava rosada junto com suas bochechas, seu corpo arrepiado, seus seios enrijecidos, suas pernas discretamente abertas revelando um pouco de seu sexo. Tirei minha carteira do bolso traseiro de minha calça e peguei uma camisinha que eu havia colocado ali no inicio da semana, quando eu era o mal-intencionado dos dois. Quando eu abri meu jeans ela fechou os olhos, talvez envergonhada demais para assistir enquanto eu me despia, e eu ri discretamente com aquilo. Antes de tirar completamente minha calça eu me abaixei um pouco para tocar a lateral de sua calcinha e descê-la lentamente por sua perna, ela ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

Ela não podia ser mais excitante do que naquele momento. Arranquei minha calça junto com minha cueca, coloquei a camisinha e deitei novamente sobre ela. Bella flexionou os joelhos automaticamente quando eu toquei seu quadril, elevando seu corpo um pouco com minhas mãos em seu bumbum, para em seguida penetrá-la com facilidade. Ela arqueou o corpo para trás e soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu que eu estava completamente dentro de seu corpo.

**BPOV**

A dor foi menos insuportável do que eu me lembrava, mas mesmo assim eu pude senti-lo forçando de vez minha abertura. Seu corpo foi aos poucos pesando sobre o meu novamente e sua mão acariciou discretamente meu quadril antes dele começar a se movimentar dentro de mim. As estocadas iniciais eram lentas, quase uma tortura, e ele me beijava no mesmo ritmo ao fazer aquilo. Minhas unhas dançavam em suas costas suadas, ensaiando cravarem em sua pele a qualquer sinal de dor. Sua dança em cima de mim me encorajou a me movimentar também, meu quadril meneando junto com o seu e sua respiração ofegante se misturando com a minha. Seu prazer ia se aproximando conforme ele ia intensificando as estocadas, inconsciente sobre o que aquilo me causava, agarrando meus seios com violência e rasgando meu corpo com espasmos. Sua face se contorceu em uma expressão de prazer e um pequeno urro saiu de seus lábios, mesmo assim ele não parou de me penetrar com rapidez, quase uma brutalidade. O arrepio que saiu de meu quadril se espalhou por todo meu corpo e minha respiração foi interrompida por alguns segundo enquanto meu corpo inteiro se contraia em um _orgasmo_ intenso e inesperado. Aquela sensação era indescritível, eu não imaginava que pudesse comparar com mais nada na vida.

Edward deitou lentamente do meu lado enquanto eu ainda aproveitava o que restava daquele prazer, minha face suada e corada. Escutei-o rir e eu virei meu rosto para encará-lo.

- Isso foi... _Caralho_! – ele disse ofegante enquanto sorria.

Eu não podia discordar com ele naquele aspecto. Ri também e moldei meu corpo junto ao dele, pousando minha cabeça em seu peito suado. Ele acariciou meu cabelo lentamente, eu me movimentava junto com sua respiração me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento. Eu não queria que o tempo passasse mais, que ainda estivesse aquele jantar que Alice preparou nos esperando, eu quero mais doses de Edward Cullen durante a noite.

- Nós precisamos ir. – eu disse acariciando seu peito. – Alice está nos esperando.

- Ela não se importaria. – ele disse me abraçando mais forte.

- Não quero que ela pense que eu não me importo com seu jantar. – disse tentando me levantar, mas ele me segurou mais na cama. – Edward, por favor. Só um jantar e depois nós voltamos.

- Bella... – ele tentou dizer, mas eu me levantei rapidamente da cama.

- Seria uma grosseria, Edward Cullen. – eu falei parada em sua frente, mas ele não prestava a atenção nos meus lábios e sim no meu corpo. – Por favor, quer parar de ser um tarado e prestar atenção?

- Desculpe, você é muito gostosa. – ele disse se apoiando nos cotovelos para me observar melhor.

- Poupe-me disso, Edward. – eu disse fingindo irritação e catando minhas roupas do chão.

Depois de muito contestar, ele finalmente deixou-se ser vencido pelas minhas argumentações e se vestiu para descer. Eu tentei disfarçar meu cabelo bagunçado com um pequeno coque, mas minha face corada me denunciava demais e nós dois tínhamos aquela ar de pós-sexo muito perceptível. Eu não queria que ninguém percebesse aquilo, morreria de vergonha se um dos seus irmãos fizesse algum comentário sobre o que aconteceu no quarto de Edward, mas eu já estava preparada para aquilo.

Todos os quatro estavam na cozinha conversando quando nós dois chegamos. Alice estava sentada no colo de Jasper com uma lata de Coca-cola na mão e Emmett procurava algo na geladeira. Rosaile estava sentada em uma das cadeiras altas do batente apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos e mordendo levemente a unha. Todos pararam o que faziam quando nós aparecemos e eu escutei Rosaile suspirar de desgosto.

- Oi Bella. – Alice disse se levantando para me abraçar. – É um prazer te ver.

- Oi Alice. – eu disse timidamente.

- Bella, você já conhece o Jazz. Esses são Emmett e Rosaile. – Edward disse indicando seus outros irmãos.

- Finalmente eu posso te conhecer, Bella. – Emmett disse acenando pra mim.

- É um prazer, Emmett. – eu disse sorrindo para ele.

Rosaile não fez questão de me cumprimentar, muito menos olhar para mim. Eu não me importei muito com aquilo, Edward já havia me alertado que ela poderia ser a mais amarga de todos os seus irmãos.

- Ah, Alice. – eu disse me virando para ela. – Obrigada pelo convite para o jantar.

- Que jantar? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Edward disse que você me convidou para jantar aqui hoje. – eu respondi sem entender. – Que você cozinharia.

- Bella, eu não cozinho nada. – ela disse rindo e Jasper concordou com a cabeça. – Na verdade, nós estávamos esperando Edward chegar para pedir comida.

- Você não sabe cozinha? – eu perguntei me virando para encarar Edward. – Hum, jantar, não é?

- É... – ele disse coçando a nuca demonstrando nervosismo.

- Então eu acho que o jantar já aconteceu. – eu o disse em um sussurro e suas bochechas coraram.

- O quê? – Emmett perguntou.

- Nada não. – Edward disse rapidamente me fazendo rir. – O que vamos comer?

- Eu estava pensando em comida chinesa e pizza. – Jasper falou se levantando.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Edward disse. – E você, Bella?

- Tanto faz, eu gosto de tudo. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Eu vou preparar uma salada. – Rosaile disse levantando-se e abrindo a geladeira.

- Depois sou eu que tenho péssimos hábitos alimentares. – eu disse para ele e Edward riu com meu comentário.

Enquanto esperávamos as comidas chegar, nós ficamos conversando na cozinha, até mesmo Rosaile sentada ao redor da mesa com a gente. Os irmãos de Edward eram bastante engraçados, brincando um com o outro o tempo todo, me deixando mais relaxada com o passar do tempo. Estávamos tão entrosados na conversa que, para minha surpresa, Rosaile também começou a falar, não diretamente comigo, mas pelo menos ela estava rindo e conversando. Ela não era uma garota fútil como eu imaginei ser, conseguiu até mesmo ser legal e engraçado quando implicou com o cabelo bagunçado de Edward.

- Ele acha bonito esse cabelo desalinhado. – disse bagunçando o cabelo dele. – Um _charme_.

- Garanto que tem gente que gosta, Rose. – ele retrucou a empurrando de leve. – Bella, por exemplo.

- Quem te garante isso? – eu perguntei levantando minha sobrancelha direita como ele costumava fazer comigo.

- Eu garanto, _Prince_ – Edward disse com seu sorriso torto.

Ele me beijou ao dizer aquilo e dessa vez eu tive certeza de que todos estavam olhando para nós, minha bochecha adquirindo aquele tom vermelho característico desses momentos. Foi o momento que eu mais sentir vergonha na minha vida por ser tratar da família dele – boa parte dela pelo menos – observando uma cena íntima nossa, sendo que eu não era nada para eles até uma semana atrás. As coisas estavam caminhando rápido demais para que eu pudesse processar e entender metade das coisas que aconteciam entre nós dois.

- Arranjem um quarto, pelo amor de Deus. – Emmett disse brincando.

- Depois do jantar. – Edward respondeu rindo e eu o recriminei com um tapa leve no braço.

- A comida chegou! – Alice nos interrompeu escutando a companhia tocar.

Eu me ofereci para arrumar os pratos na mesa de jantar junto com Jasper, queria não parecer ser o tipo de garota que espera tudo pronto e não é prestativa com a família do namorado. Eu disse "namorado"? Não, do... Amigo com benefício eu quis dizer. Edward se aproximou por trás de mim enquanto eu colocava os talheres na mesa e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Eles gostam de você.

- Até Rosaile? – eu perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é a primeira garota que ela dirige a palavra. – ele respondeu.

- Então eu não sou a primeira que eles conhecem. – eu pensei alto demais e ele riu.

- Que não é somente minha amiga, você é a primeira.

Fitei seu rosto com um meio sorriso no lábio. Pelo o que eu entendi eu era a primeira garota que ele tinha algo mais que seus irmãos conheciam e aquilo me deixou feliz. Dava a sensação de que eu era especial, único em sua vida ao ponto dele querer que sua família me conhecesse. Aquela noite não era exatamente uma noite para apresentações somente, eu já havia descoberto suas verdadeiras intenções há algumas horas atrás, mas mesmo assim foi diferente. Ele sabia que seus irmãos apareceriam em algum momento e me veria então eu concluir que no fundo Edward queria que todos soubessem quem eu era.

Eu abri minha boca para lhe dizer algo, mas fui interrompida pela chega de Alice e Emmett na cozinha com a comida. Virei-me tão rápido para vê-los que acabei esbarrando com Jasper atrás de mim, o fazendo derrubar um prato no chão.

- Meu Deus, desculpa! – eu disse me abaixando para catar os pedaços de vidro.

- Não tem problema, Bella. – ele disse sorrindo para me acalmar.

- Eu sou tão desligada...

- Relaxe, eles vão se acostumar com seu jeito estabanado. – Edward disse rindo.

Eu senti mais vergonha ainda por estar sendo um desastre ambulante outra vez com ele, ainda mais na frente de seus irmãos. Emmett foi o que mais achou engraçado esse meu jeito _desequilibrado_, rindo a noite toda comigo e esperando que eu cometesse outro ato desastrado a qualquer momento, mas eu passei a controlar mais ainda meus movimentos para me poupar de micos maiores.

Depois do jantar, Edward e eu nos arrastamos literalmente de volta para o seu quarto, pesado depois de tanto comer. Aquela família sabia como comer porcaria em grande quantidade, com exceção de Rosaile que comeu salada e apenas um pedaço de pizza no jantar, e eu fiquei feliz por não ter que ser outra pessoa com eles. Eu pude ser a Bella que se enche de junk-food como sempre tive orgulho de ser. Edward nunca mais poderia falar mal do meu jeito de comer depois daquele jantar.

- Eu sinto que vou explodir. – eu falei deitando em sua cama bagunçada.

Ele deitou-se ao me lado na cama e nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo tentando recuperar nossa força depois de tanta comida ingerida. Edward colocou o braço ao redor do meu corpo, nos aproximando mais, e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu queria ficar eternamente naquela posição, encolhida entre seus braços e sentindo seu perfume forte, esquecendo que existia um mundo lá fora que eu fazia parte e ele também. E se nós dois morássemos de vez no seu quarto aconchegante demais? Eu não me importaria de largar toda a vida que eu levava para começar uma nova com ele entre quatro paredes.

Apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e encarei seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso perfeito. Edward alisou meu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, descendo sua mão por pelo meu pescoço. Eu o beijei delicadamente, mas de maneira ligeira nosso beijo tomou proporções mais devassas e rapidamente eu estava montada em seu quadril, arrancando minha blusa.

- Pensei que você estivesse quase explodindo. – ele comentou enquanto eu desabotoava sua camisa.

- Continuo, mas por outro motivo. – eu respondi o beijando e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Nós dois sentíamos essa necessidade mútua de sorver da pele do outro o mais rápido possível, nos livrando de todas as peças de roupa em segundos. Sexo ainda era um pouco doloroso para mim, mas o prazer que sua mão agarrando meu cabelo pela nuca fazendo meu corpo arquear era recompensador, eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Minha mente estava anulada, meu corpo era uma marionete que respondia ao toque da mão de Edward em minha pele e aos seus beijos dilaceradores em minha boca desesperada. Me quadril se movimentava simultaneamente com o dele e em uma sintonia _ridícula_ meu prazer chegou junto com o dele, não conseguindo mais controlar os gemidos audíveis para os demais naquela casa. Eu não tinha mais vergonha, ele havia roubado isso de mim no momento que me possuiu mais uma vez em seu quarto.

Eu não queria saber que horas era, que dia era aquela, muito menos que eu tinha uma casa. Permiti-me moldar meu corpo ao contorno do corpo de Edward enquanto sua mão acariciava meu cabelo espalhado pelo seu peito e nossas respirações quebravam o silêncio do quarto. Já devia ser mais de dez horas na noite naquele momento e minha vontade era mínima de levantar daquela cama, vestir minhas roupas e ir embora. Ele também não parecia querer fazer o mesmo e quase automaticamente eu adormeci abraçada a ele. Nunca dormir tão mal como naquela noite.

Acordei com os raios de sol entrando pelas grandes janelas que rodeavam seu quarto e batendo exatamente no meu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos eu percebi que o braço de Edward estava jogado sobe o meu corpo e sua respiração estava próxima da minha orelha, me virei curiosa para saber como ele era dormindo. Lindo, como o esperado. Sua barba estava levemente crescida, seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que eu poderia ser possível e ele roncava baixo, seu peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração. Um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

- Você está me observando dormir? – ele perguntou com uma voz rouca, sem abrir os olhos.

- Não. – eu respondi rapidamente morrendo de vergonha. – Acabei de acorda também...

- Relaxe, Bella. Eu não me importo com isso. – ele disse finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Aquele par de olhos verdes me encarou por um tempo e Edward sorriu para mim, me beijando na ponta do nariz. Ele se aproximou de meus lábios para beijá-los, mas eu o impedi colocando minha mão em sua boca e afastando nossos rostos.

- Eu preciso... Escovar os dentes, sabe? – falei sem-graça.

Edward respirou fundo sorrindo e deitou novamente na cama, revelando sua barriga perfeito debaixo do lençol branco. Eu me levante discretamente da cama e peguei as primeiras peças de roupa do chão; minha calcinha e sua camisa amassada de botões.

- Tem uma escova de dente reserva na primeira gaveta. – ele me informou quando entrei no banheiro.

Enquanto eu escovava meus dentes ele apareceu no banheiro vestido sua cueca box preta e meus olhos não conseguiam desviar de seu corpo esquio e atraente demais para minha fraqueza sexual. Ele aproveitou minha nuca exposta por causa do cabelo mal preso no alto da cabeça para beijá-la, meu corpo se arrepiando completamente com aquele ato, e deslizou sua mão por minhas costas. Eu não conseguiria resistir muito tempo ao seu toque, já sabia daquilo.

- Estou tentando escovar os dentes. – eu disse cuspindo a pasta de dente na pia.

- Ok, me perdoe por atrapalhar sua higiene bucal. – ele falou levantando as duas mãos.

Edward pegou sua escova e começou a escovar seus dentes, me observando fazer o mesmo. Aquilo era algo tão... Casal. Coisas que namorados faziam; escovar os dentes juntos, vestir a roupa do outro, dormir na mesma cama, mas nós não éramos um casal propriamente dito, eu nem sabia definir o que nós tínhamos. O pensamento da definição de relacionamento me consumiu novamente e eu o afastei rapidamente para não sofrer por antecipação.

- Pronto, dentes limpos e escovados. – ele disse me segurando pela cintura. – Posso te dar bom-dia agora?

- Bom-dia. – eu disse envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços.

Com gosto de menta no hálito, nos beijamos dentro de seu banheiro branco e bagunçado. Rapidamente, ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço, mordendo minha pele, e começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa que eu usava. Aquele homem era movido a sexo, só podia ser isso.

- Um pouco de controle seria bom, sabia? – eu comentei rindo. – Não que eu não esteja gostando, mas eu preciso ir para casa.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou acariciando minhas coxas.

- Porque eu preciso, é sério.

Ele não me levou a sério e me sentou na pia do banheiro, terminando de abrir a camisa. Eu não era uma garota pesada, tinha 50kgs distribuídos na minha estatura pequena, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei tensa e com medo de cair, quebrar a pia ou algo parecido. Conhecia-me o suficiente para esperar que aquilo acontecesse.

- Edward, por favor. – eu pedi sentindo sua mão subir pelo meu seio esquerdo.

- Bella, não banque a durona agora. – ele disse me beijando.

Mais uma vez eu não consegui me controlar com seus toques e transei com ele em cima da pia, explodindo de prazer antes das oito horas da manhã. Nunca acordar foi tão gostoso.

Entrei em meu apartamento no máximo de silêncio que eu consegui fazer, fechando a porta devagar para que Katy não aparecesse na sala e fizesse um interrogatório de uma hora sobre a noite passada. Pousei minhas chaves delicadamente na mesa da sala quando uma figura alta surgiu em minha frente com os braços cruzados e um sorriso nos lábios. Respirei fundo me preparando.

- Bom-dia, Bella. – Katy disse.

- Bom-dia, Katy. – eu respondi tirando meu casaco.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo essa manhã. Eu cheguei em casa por volta das nove horas e entrei no seu quarto para te acordar, mas tomei um susto. A cama estava vazia, arrumada e a chave de _Purple Rain_ estava na mesa da cozinha.

- Eu sei... – falei baixinho.

- Então, não vai me contar nada não? – ela perguntou animada. – Quero saber todos os detalhes.

- Eu fui jantar na casa de Edward ontem e a gente acabou... Transando, sabe? – respondi timidamente. Eu não era uma pessoa boa em detalhes.

- _Vagabunda_. Conte mais, B. Foi bom?

- Foi... Quer dizer, doeu porque eu estava um pouco tensa, mas na terceira vez eu já não sentia dor nenhuma. Foi bem legal.

- Terceira? – Katy perguntou com o queixo caído. – Você está se saindo uma bela ninfomaníaca. E aí, é grande?

- Katy, pelo amor de Deus. – falei morrendo de vergonha. – Eu não vou falar do... Do _negócio_ dele dessa forma.

- Idiota. Eu sempre te contei todos os detalhes das minhas transas.

- Infelizmente... Eu preciso tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

- Hum, sei... – ela falou me irritando. – Deve está cansada, né?

- Katy, me esqueceu um pouco. – eu pedi entrando no meu banheiro.

Quando eu tirei minha roupa eu pude perceber que existiam algumas marcas roxas pelo meu corpo, especialmente no pescoço, e eu respirei fundo sabendo o que era aquilo. Eu tinha uma pele sensível demais que ficava marcada com qualquer pressão a mais nela e certamente Edward me pressionou muito nas últimas doze horas. Agora eu parecia uma mulher que apanhava do marido, marcada pelos dentes dele em minha pele, mas não me importei nem um pouco. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não estava tensa em relação ao sexo, havia aprendido a relaxar com ele.

**#**


	11. Você é ideal para mim e só isso importa

**#**

Quando as pessoas me contavam que o sexo comandava 80% de suas vidas eu não acreditava, achava simplesmente falta do que dizer. Ninguém poderia gostar tanto de sexo ao ponto de suas decisões serem baseadas no ato mais _banal_ dos tempos. Eu não questionava o prazer que o sexo proporcionava, mas também não acreditava ser possível alguém, da noite para o dia, necessitar fazer sexo o tempo inteiro. Meu pensamento sempre era: "se eu sobrevivi dezoito anos sem sexo, alguns dias seria fácil".

Durante minha adolescência eu não imaginei que fosse perder minha virgindade tão cedo. Sempre achei que nenhum garoto me acharia atraente e os que me achavam não me agradavam muito. Sexo só viria talvez na faculdade, eu pensava. Por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma quando minha prima, dois anos mais nova, foi a primeira a fazer sexo quando tinha quinze anos. A partir de então eu passei a escutar quase diariamente que sexo era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Na minha vida o sexo só trouxe complicações até então. Só me deu mais um trauma, só me fez ter mais medo e menos confiança nos outros, atrasando minha vida em diversos aspectos. Minha iniciação sexual foi tão horrível que eu pensei não conseguir fazer aquilo mais nunca em minha vida, decidida em ser celibatária com apenas dezoito anos. Mas quando o medo se transforma em confiança as coisas mudam. Quer dizer, eu ainda não tinha feito sexo com Edward Cullen quando tomei essa decisão.

Sexo com ele era como se um monstro despertasse no meu âmago, pronto para a destruição total de minhas inibições e minhas ânsias, e a manutenção da vida desse monstro custava muito. Eu me vi presa carnalmente a Edward o tempo inteiro, impossibilitada de desejar outra coisa durante o dia, necessitando sentir sua hombridade o tempo inteiro, como se o nosso _encaixe_ completasse meu quebra-cabeças com defeito de fábrica. Eu estava quebrada antes, mas o sexo _bem feito_ colou meus pedaços.

Não havia local proibido ou impróprio para saciar nosso desejo, eu não me importava mais se alguém acabasse descobrindo. _O perigo era mais excitante_. Eu não conseguia mais me controlar quando via seus olhos perto demais dos meus, quando sua mão passeava por minha cintura daquela maneira peculiar que só ele sabia exercer, quando seu cheiro invadia minhas narinas. Cheiro de _homem_, eu sempre me dizia. Do homem que me proporcionava a melhor sensação jamais sentida na minha vida. Pois é, eu havia me tornado aquele tipo de pessoa escrava do sexo.

Minha _relação _com Edward só melhorava com o passar dos dias. Das semanas. Dos meses. Eu já estava envolvida com ele há quase três meses, mas eu tinha a eterna sensação que nós dois já havíamos sido amigos em outra vida. Ele era minha versão masculina, sem a parte estabanada, e eu achava incrível como ele nunca perdia aquela _perfeição_ do nosso primeiro contato. Sempre educado, sempre me deixando sem-graça com seus comentários, sempre me viciando mais ainda em cigarro – nicotina pós-sexo é a melhor de todas as drogas - e café. Sempre sendo Edward Cullen.

Em minha opinião, relacionamentos não contribuem somente com a vida do casal, mas também com as pessoas envolvidas com eles, comigo e com Edward não foi diferente. Como eu passava praticamente o meu tempo livre todo com ele, Katy e Jacob acabaram passando mais tempo com ele automaticamente, para minha felicidade e também infelicidade. Eu fiquei feliz por poder compartilhar de uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida, Katy, com a pessoa que atualmente mudava minha vida, Edward. Jacob veio junto com o pacote, como sendo meu grande amigo que aprovava meu amigo com benefícios, como eu rotulava Edward para os dois.

A amizade de Jacob e Edward foi iniciando tímida, algumas conversas quando nem Katy nem eu estávamos presente, mas quando eu menos percebi os dois já estavam assistindo baseball na minha sala e discutindo futebol americano na nossa presença. Homens fazem _amigos de infância_ muito fácil para o meu gosto, essa era a parte infeliz. As amizades que eu ganhei por me envolver com ele foram as de seus quatro irmãos. Pois é, até mesmo a de Rosalie. Acho que ela realmente passou a me encarar diferente quando percebi que ela havia cortado o cabelo mais um pouco e diminuído sua franja perfeita um dia qualquer enquanto eu almoçava com eles. Um elogio àquela garota vaidosa fez surgir um convite para fazer compras com ela e Alice, Edward encarando com estranheza aquilo.

- Fazer o quê se sua família me ama? – eu disse com ar de convencida.

Eu brincava em relação àquilo, mas no fundo eu desejava a aprovação de seus irmãos em relação a nós dois. Na minha mente, aquela aprovação só o mostraria que o que era casual poderia ser tornar um relacionamento sério, quem sabe. Não estava mais com medo de me envolver com ele, de me entregar demais e não receber nada em troca, eu queria ser levada a sério por Edward. Não existia pessoa mais ideal para ser meu namorado naquela fase de minha vida do que ele, com todo seu respeito e perversão ao mesmo tempo. Eu desejei que ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos e descobrisse que eu queria ser sua namorada, a garota que ele desfilaria na faculdade e apresentasse aos pais, que colocaria um apelido tosco nele e o presenteasse no dia 14 de Fevereiro. Por essa razão, esse não comprometimento dele, que eu me irritava todas as vezes que Katy dizia que ele era meu namorado. Vontade não me faltava, mas assumir que era bom nada... Ainda.

Eu passei a tarde inteira daquela sexta-feira na faculdade resolvendo um trabalho com Mike, para a infelicidade de Edward. Ele não assumia, mas sentia ciúmes de minha amizade com Mike e sua postura mudava quando eu estava com ele conversando depois da aula. Mas eu tinha que fazer aquele trabalho, valia 60% da minha nota do primeiro período e Mike era a pessoa ideal por ser fascinado em Jane Austin como eu era. Cheguei em casa e encontrei Jacob e Edward assistindo futebol sentados no sofá para minha surpresa. _Charger_ Vs. _Giants_ pelo o que eu consegui enxergar na tela.

- Desde quando você frequenta minha casa sem a minha presença? – eu perguntei o beijando discretamente nos lábios.

- Eu já sou de casa, _Prince_. – ele respondeu me puxando para o seu colo. – E também você me abandonou a tarde toda pra ficar com aquele _cabeçudo _do Newton.

- Ao contrário de você, eu estudo. Você não deveria estar no estágio uma hora dessas?

- O Dr. Dylan me liberou por uma boa causa hoje. – ele respondeu me carregando no colo contra a minha vontade. – E é justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você.

- Posso escutar o que você tem a dizer no chão e não nos seus braços? – eu perguntei enquanto ele andava em direção ao meu quarto.

- Pode, mas eu prefiro te dominar durante a conversa. – ele respondeu entrando em meu quarto.

Ele já conhecia aquele quarto demais depois de tantas noites que dormiu ali comigo, espremido na cama de solteiro, então não se intimidou de adentrá-lo. Finalmente ele me colocou no chão e sentou na cadeira da minha escrivaninha, enquanto eu sentava em seu colo. Sua mão acariciou minha cintura e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito forte, feliz por estar aconchegada em seus braços novamente.

- O que você tem de tão importante para me falar? – perguntei encarando seus olhos verdes cansados de tanto trabalho no hospital.

- Vim te fazer um convite. – ele respondeu. – Amanhã vai acontecer um jantar em homenagem ao meu pai pelo trabalho que ele fez na clínica de câncer do hospital. Vai ser lá em casa, minha mãe que organizou tudo, e eu queria que você fosse, sabe? Para te apresentar oficialmente para a família.

- Oficialmente você que dizer... – perguntei contendo o sorriso que queria explodir na minha face.

- Como a garota mais tarada que eu já transei. – ele respondeu rindo, me frustrando rapidamente. – Como minha namorada, né Bella?

- Conhecer sua família significa conhecer seus pais também. – falei tensa.

- Mas você já conhece o meu pai. Só vai conhecer a minha mãe, simples.

- Eu conheci seu pai em outras circunstâncias, não quando a gente já estava namorando. E se eles não me aprovarem? Eu posso quebrar alguma coisa durante o jantar e arruinar a festa...

- Bella, meus pais vão gostar de você depois do que todo mundo disse a seu respeito lá em casa. – ele disse tentando em acalmar, mas aquilo piorou minha situação.

- Eles falaram sobre mim? – perguntei me levantando nervosa. – O quê?

- Alice disse que você é um doce de menina. – ele começou a responder entediado. - Emmett falou que é muito engraçada com seu jeito estabanado. Rose disse que, apesar de você se vestir muito básica, gostou de fazer comprar com você. Jasper foi o que menos falou, apenas comentou que gosta de conversar com você sobre suas viagens. Eu iria acrescentar que você se transforma na cama, mas preferi reservar essa informação.

- Edward, não brinca com coisa séria. – eu pedi o vendo rir de meu desespero. – Eu nunca fui apresentada a família de namorado antes.

- E seu ex?

- James morava com o avô e nunca me apresentou a ele quando nós estávamos namorando. Você tem o pacote completo, pai, mãe, irmãos, tudo. É muita pressão.

- Bella, relaxa. – Edward disse segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos grandes. – Vai dá tudo certo. Meus pais vão estar tão ocupados falando com todo mundo que nem vão perceber se você tropeçar ou cair.

- Edward... – eu gemi desesperada. – Eu não o tipo de namorada ideal. Eu sou estabanada, fumo, bebo café demais, meus pais são nômades, passei minha vida em países loucos, escuto música tosca, nada de muito bom que seus pais possam aprovar...

- Bella, deixa de ser dramática. – ele me interrompeu com seu rosto próximo demais do meu. – Você é ideal para mim e só isso importa.

Droga, ele sempre conseguia me convencer a mudar minhas atitudes com aquele jeito sedutor de pedi, dizendo as palavras exatas, e sua boca perto demais da minha para que eu conseguisse me controlar. Eu fui vencida facilmente, iria conhecer seus pais no dia seguinte contra a minha vontade emocional.

- Mas tem um problema. – ele disse separando nossos lábios contra a minha vontade. – Alice e Rose querem te levar para fazer compras amanhã.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei desanimada. Aquelas duas eram maníacas em relação a compras.

- Rose disse que já te conhece o suficiente para saber que você não tem um vestido arrumado para o jantar. E Alice quer te dá um presente, sei lá.

- Mas eu posso usar um vestido de Katy...

- Bella, não tire a diversão das duas dessa forma. Você sabe como Alice e Rose são em relação a roupas e outras coisas fúteis.

- Por isso mesmo eu não quero ir. – respondi sentando na cama. – Eu adoro suas irmãs, de verdade, mas elas me tratam como uma boneca me obrigando a experimentar roupas que eu não usaria nunca na minha vida. Eu não sei dizer não as duas, Edward.

- Nem a mim... – ele comentou maliciosamente.

Revirei os olhos rindo, sabendo o que aquele sorriso significava. Toda vez que ele me olhava daquela forma, com um sorriso torto nos lábios e passeando sua mão por meu corpo só terminaria em uma coisa; nós dois lutando para não cair da minha cama extremamente pequena depois de um sexo extraordinário. Mas dessa vez nós dois fomos interrompidos pelo meu celular tocando dentro de minha bolsa e Edward resmungou algo enquanto saía de cima de mim.

- É Alice. – eu disse olhando o nome no visor.

- Ignora, ela não vai se importar. – ele disse me puxando de volta para a cama, mas eu me desvencilhei de sua mão.

- Eu falo rápido com ela e depois nós podemos fazer o que você quiser. – eu o disse com meu melhor jeito sensual possível.

Aquilo foi o bastante para convencê-lo a permanecer sentado na cama enquanto eu atendia a Alice.

- Oi Alice.

- Bella! – ela disse animada. – Edward já falou com você?

- Já. Obrigada pelo convite, não precisa se preocupar com minha roupa para amanhã...

- Precisamos sim. Rose e eu queremos você o mais linda possível para conhecer todo mundo. E você sabe como nós adoramos fazer compras com você, Bells.

- Eu sei disso.

- Que tal você encontrar nós duas amanhã em frente ao shopping? Por volta de dez horas? Depois a gente podia almoçar em algum lugar.

- Por mim tudo bem. Amanhã dez horas, certo?

- Certo. Mal posso esperar, você vai arrasar. Tchau, Bells.

- Tchau, Alice.

Desliguei meu celular respirando fundo e Edward me puxou pela cintura, me fazendo cair na cama. Sua habilidade em arrancar minha blusa era apreciável, de maneira rápida nós dois estávamos sem roupa alguma, mas minha mente ainda processava o quão doloroso iria ser o dia seguinte com aquelas duas loucas.

Cheguei ao shopping com meia hora de atraso no sábado por causa da fila que enfrentei na _Starbucks_ e eu avistei o conversível vermelho de Rosalie parado no estacionamento. Ela e Alice conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa quando eu saí do meu carro velho com um copo de café na mão e caminhei tensa ao encontro das duas. Já havia fumado dois cigarros naquela manhã quando acordei enroscada nos braços de Edward e fui quase obrigada a encarar aquela sessão torturante de compras. Alice foi a primeira que me avistou, saindo rapidamente do carro para me abraçar.

- Oi, Ali. – eu disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Pensei que você não iria chegar nunca. – ela comentou segurando minha mão de forma carinhosa.

- Desculpa, seu irmão é o culpado. Você sabe... – respondi dando de ombros.

- Sabemos bem. – Rose comentou rindo. – Terceira noite essa semana que ele dorme na sua casa.

- Vocês dois estão demais, Bells. – Alice disse me fazendo ficar vermelha. – Pronta para as compras?

- Sim. – respondi levantando meu copo. – Podemos ir.

As duas estavam duplamente animadas com aquelas compras, pois precisavam achar um vestido para elas e para mim, o mais importante de todos como elas diziam. Entramos em várias lojas diferentes, elas me obrigaram a experimentar todos os tipos de vestidos e sapatos altos demais para meu desequilíbrio natural. Sentia-me como uma boneca _Barbie_ em tamanho real, mas não conseguia reclamar de nada porque sabia apreciar a dedicação das duas para me transformar em uma namorada apresentável para os pais dele. Tremi só de me lembrar do compromisso de mais tarde.

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante japonês – escolha light de Rose – depois que finalmente compramos tudo que precisava. O presente de Alice era um par de sapatos _Jimmy Choo_ preto, de um preço absurdo demais para ser aceito, mas ela insistiu que era um presente para a vida toda. Eu não gostava que ela nem ninguém gastassem quantias absurdas comigo, mas não consegui recusar aquele presente tão perfeito. Eu não tinha um sapato para usar aquela noite e o pé de Katy era menor que o meu. Provavelmente eu iria com meu tênis velho.

- Bella, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta. – Rose disse enquanto almoçávamos.

- Claro. – respondi tomando um gole de minha Coca-cola.

- É que Alice e eu sempre tivemos curiosidade para saber isso, mas Edward nunca teve uma namorada igual a você, gente boa. – ela começou a dizer timidamente e eu comecei a desconfiar.

- Não ache estranho, mas nós duas somos muito curiosas pra saber isso. Coisa de irmã mesmo. – Alice disse com seu sorriso cativante.

- O que vocês querem saber? – tomei outro gole.

- Como é o sexo com ele? – Rose perguntou com as bochechas coradas.

Engasguei com a Coca-cola ao escutar aquela pergunta um tanto absurda, sentindo o líquido querendo sair pelo meu nariz. Aquelas duas eram tão absurdas que me assustava. Que tipo de pergunta é aquela?

- Se você não quiser responder nós entendemos. – Alice disse vendo minha face roxa de vergonha. – Mas Rose e eu já compartilhamos uma com a outra isso. É divertido, acredite em mim.

- É que... – gaguejei nervosa. – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de comentar sobre... Isso!

- Não precisa entrar em detalhes, só diga se é bom, ruim, péssimo, enlouquecedor, essas coisas. – Rose disse naturalmente.

- É bom... – falei me encolhendo de vergonha. – Muito bom, na verdade.

- Bom como? – Alice insistiu. – Tem aquela pegada? Você goz...

- Pelo amor de Deus, é o irmão de vocês. – a interrompi, ultrajada.

- Bobagem, Bella. É bom que se você tiver alguma reclamação nós falamos com ele. – Rose falou sorrindo.

- Não precisam. Ele é... Perfeito. – suspirei sem ao menos perceber.

Não era exagero algum de minha parte dizer que Edward era o namorado perfeito para mim. Ele era, às vezes me irritando por não ter nada que eu mudaria nele – exceto a mania de me chamar de _Prince_ ainda – e eu não tinha do que reclamar. Sempre ao meu lado, sempre fazendo de tudo para me fazer feliz, ele era o homem mais perfeito da face da terra. Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

Com a ajuda mais que necessária de Katy, eu consegui me arrumar para o jantar sem me atrasar e quando Edward chegou, eu já estava pronta, sentada no sofá da sala impaciente. Desci a escada cautelosa por causa do salto-alto e o encontrei encostado do lado de fora do Volvo prata. Estava tão lindo com aquela roupa social, as mangas da camisa dobrada, o cabelo bagunçado despretensiosamente, e ele sorriu ao me ver atravessando a rua.

- Desculpe, mas eu convidei Bella Swan para o jantar. – Edward disse rindo. – Não essa mulher extremamente produzida.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota. – falei empurrando seu ombro e rindo com seu comentário. – Tô estranha, é?

- Não, você está linda. – ele disse me puxando pela cintura. – Extremamente excitante.

Eu me sentia estranha usando aquele vestido azul de costa nua, ligeiramente curto expondo minhas pernas finas, em cima daquela sandália preta alta demais, segurando aquela bolsa preta que Katy insistiu que eu usasse. Eu era o tipo de garota que usava calça jeans e tênis, não vestidos arrumados e maquiagem, mas não podia ir da minha maneira casual para um jantar duplamente importante como aquele.

Entramos na rua de sua casa e meu coração acelerou sem eu entender. Na verdade eu entendia, mas queria esconder que estava surtando de nervosismo. Eu estava prestes a conhecer sua família oficialmente, como sua namorada, além dos amigos de seus pais em um jantar elegante demais para meu jeito estabanado.

- Relaxa, Bella. – Edward disse me vendo _hiperventilar_ discretamente quando paramos no primeiro degrau da escada. – Daqui a pouco tudo isso vai acabar.

Respirei fundo, roubando um pouco da coragem dispersa no ar frio, e comecei a subir as escadas da frente de sua casa.

A música tocava baixa, mas no volume suficiente para que pudesse ser escutada. Não havia muitas pessoas e ainda era cedo para o restante dos convidados chegarem. Edward e eu caminhávamos pela sala de mãos dadas, eu apertando com força e ele retribuindo o aperto me passando confiança. Não havia sinal de ninguém de sua família e meu nervosismo só aumentava, piorando minha situação.

- Acho que eles estão na cozinha. – ele disse pensativo.

Todos os seus quatro irmãos estavam conversando na cozinha quando nós chegamos, Alice e Rosalie correndo para me abraçar animadas demais.

- Bella, você está linda! – Alice disse segurando minha mão e me forçando a girar para ser analisada. – Eu disse que esse vestido ficou lindo em você.

- Azul combina demais com sua pele. – Rose falou sorrindo.

Eu não entendia como aquelas duas poderiam me considerar linda quando estavam maravilhosas naquela noite. Alice com o cabelo curto ouriçado, um vestido tomara-que-caia preto colado em seu corpo de bailarina e sua plataforma peep toe _Christian Louboutin_ rosa forte, Rose naquele mini-vestido pérola solto no corpo, as pernas perfeitas de fora em cima do _Manolo Blahnik_ peep toe do mesmo tom, os perfeitos fios loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, as duas perfeitamente maquiadas. Eu me sentia a mulher mais feia do mundo ao lado delas duas.

- Onde está mamãe? – Edward perguntou a Jasper.

- Foi receber os convidados enquanto papai terminar de se arrumar. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Você está linda, Bella.

- Obrigada. – agradeci, minhas bochechas coradas disfarçadas pelo blush.

Emmett começou a conversar com Edward sobre o jogo de baseball dos _Red Sox_ que ele queria ir em Boston e eu sentei em um dos bancos altos para descansar meu corpo do sapato. Alice me entregou uma taça de vinho e eu bebi um pouco, não gostava muito de vinho, conversando com ela e Jasper. Uma mulher elegante surgiu na cozinha e eu reconheci quem era, seus olhos azuis ridiculamente iguais aos de Rosalie e Jasper.

A mãe de Edward era uma loira de cabelo arrumado e sorriso cativante. Rose parecia muito com ela, o formato de seu rosto e dos olhos, e eu vi um pouco do jeito de Jasper sorrir nela. Estava com um vestido verde-esmeralda até o joelho e um colar discreto de pedras no pescoço, arrumando o decote descontraidamente.

Gelei na cadeira quando ela se aproximou de nós e Edward pareceu perceber meu nervosismo, parando ao meu lado e envolvendo meus ombros com o braço.

- Ela não vai comer sua cabeça, sabia? – sussurrou rindo no meu ouvido e eu gemi de desespero. – Fique calma que ela vai te adorar.

Ela parou ao lado de Alice e pegou seu copo de vinho, tomando um gole.

- Você viu o pai de vocês? – perguntou dedilhando na mesa, as longas unhas estalando no mármore da bancada. – Ele prometeu que iria se arrumar rápido e os convidados já estão chegando.

- Ele deve estar descendo, Esme. – Alice falou sorrindo. – Você sabe como Carlisle é em relação a festas.

- Isso que me irrita, querida! – disse revirando os olhos.

Esme ainda não tinha percebido quem eu era e eu agradeci a Deus por isso.

- Mãe, você conhece a Bella? – Rose disse parando ao meu lado e sorrindo. – Namorada do Edward.

Minha respiração parou no momento que os olhos azul-claros de Esme pousaram sobre mim e ela me analisou discretamente, as sobrancelhas unidas como se estivesse concentrada. Quis matar Rose naquele momento e da maneira mais cruel.

- Mãe, essa é Bella. – Edward disse me forçando a ficar em pé. – Bella, minha mãe Esme Cullen.

- Muito prazer, senhora Cullen. – falei estendendo minha mão para ela.

Esme me olhou por um segundo e depois envolveu meu corpo com seus braços, seu cabelo macio tocando minha bochecha. Retribui o abraço timidamente e olhei desesperada para Edward, que ria com a situação.

- Finalmente tenho o prazer de te conhecer, Bella. – ela disse segurando minha mão com carinho. – Edward fala tanto em você que eu estava achando que era uma namoradinha imaginária.

- Mãe, por favor... – Edward pediu com misericórdia e foi minha vez de rir.

- Bella é muito legal, Esme. – Alice informou me deixando constrangida.

- Não sei como ela suporta do chato do Edward. – Rose disse fazendo todos, até Esme, rir. – Merece um prêmio pela paciência.

- Não sei como o Emmett suporta suas frescuras, Rose. – ele retrucou e Rose lhe mostrou a língua em deboche.

- Parem de brigar na frente de nossa convidada. – Esme falou séria, mas sorriu ao me fitar. – Fique a vontade na festa, Bella. Vou tentar ao máximo te dar a devida atenção, quero saber tudo sobre suas viagens.

- Não precisa se preocupar, senhora Cullen. Eu me viro sozinha, não se prenda a mim na festa. – falei sem-graça com sua atenção.

- Alguns colegas do Carlisle são chatos demais, eu vou preferir ficar conversando com você. – ela disse baixo, aproximando seu rosto do meu. – E me chame de Esme. Senhora faz parecer que sou velha.

Sorri confirmando com a cabeça e ela soltou minha mão. Gostei de conhecer a mãe de Edward, não foi nada doloroso como eu imaginei que pudesse ser. Esme era maravilhosa com seu jeito atencioso de falar e um sorriso que me acalmava, a melhor _sogra_ que eu pude ganhar.

Fui apresentada aos colegas de trabalho do Dr. Cullen por Edward, sorrindo sem-graça quando eles me cumprimentavam e elogiavam minha beleza. Aquelas pessoas deveriam estar bebendo algo muito forte, eu não era nada bonita como insistiam em dizer. Bonita era Rose, simpática com todos os homens da casa, linda na verdade. Conheci do cirurgião-geral ao neurologista que havia dado o estágio para Edward, escutando mais uma vez que não esperava a hora de me conhecer por ele falar demais em mim, deixando Edward sem-graça. Estava satisfeita internamente, ele falava em mim e aquilo me deixava feliz.

Dr. Cullen demorou um pouco para finalmente descer as escadas e chegar à festa que o homenageava. Estava vestido praticamente como Edward, exceto pelo terno escuro e a gravata vermelha contrastando com a camisa clara. Edward esperou que ele cumprimentasse os colegas primeiro para se aproximar, me rebocando pela mão.

- Mamãe estava quase enfartando com sua demora. – disse rindo.

- Não diga nada a ela, mas dormi um pouco antes de descer. – Dr. Cullen disse arrumando a gravata. – Dei plantão ontem, estava cansado demais para festas.

- Mas você merece, pai. – Edward disse dando tapinhas orgulhosos na costa do pai. – Todas aquelas crianças com câncer que você ajuda.

Ele sorriu humildemente e pousou seus olhos em mim pela primeira vez, sorrindo com surpresa. Me encolhi de vergonha e sorri de volta, minha face queimando.

- Não tinha te visto, Bella. – ele disse mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

- Tudo bem, Dr. Cullen?

- Tudo e com você? Nenhum ferimento novo?

- Não, tudo no lugar. – respondi rindo. – Parabéns pela homenagem e por tudo.

- Obrigado! Espero que esteja gostando da festa.

- Tenho que levar Bella para conhecer algumas pessoas, pai. – Edward disse segurando minha cintura.

- Claro, podem ir. Tenho que falar com o Mark. Foi um prazer, Bella.

- Igualmente. – disse antes de ser arrastada para um corredor.

Edward praticamente me empurrou para dentro de um escritório e trancou a porta atrás dele. Olhei sem entender o que ele queria dentro daquela sala quando uma festa acontecia lá fora, mas seu sorriso malicioso e suas mãos subindo por minha cintura responderam minhas dúvidas.

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus. – disse tentando me soltar de seus braços. – Estamos na festa de seu pai.

- Ele não se importaria, sabia? Ficaria até orgulhoso. – disse enquanto me imprensava contra uma estante. – É que você está tão sexy vestida dessa forma, eu não consigo me controlar, _Prince_.

- Alguém pode aparecer...

- Eu tranquei a porta...

- Nossas roupas vão ficar amassadas...

- Nós as tiramos, não tenho nada contra...

- Mas...

- Você quer tanto quanto eu, Bella. – interrompeu, beijando meus lábios brevemente. – Coisa rápida, vinte minutos e nós estamos lá fora.

Desisti de fingir que também não queria transar com ele enquanto seus pais conversavam com os amigos do lado de fora, era perigoso e excitante demais.

As mãos de Edward subiram por minhas pernas e pousaram na lateral de minha calcinha enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu ofegava com seu toque e agarrava seu cabelo bagunçando sentindo minha calcinha descer lentamente e sua mão agarrar minha coxa direita. Estava com a mão no cinto de sua calça quando alguém bateu na porta, quebrando o contanto de nossos lábios.

- Edward, eu sei que vocês estão ai dentro. – a voz de sua mãe ressoou do outro lado da porta. – O jantar já vai ser servido e não quero que meu filho seja um anti-social.

Foi o momento de minha vida que eu quis morrer pela vergonha que passava, mas ele não parecia se abalar pelo fato de sua mãe saber que nós dois estávamos trancando no escritório em uma situação constrangedora.

- Por favor, eu imploro. Enfia uma faca no meu peito e acaba com isso logo. – eu pedi fechando os olhos e ele riu.

- Relaxe, Bella. Minha mãe é liberal com sexo, só não aceita atrasos quando está dando uma festa.

- Mas eu não sou, Edward. – disse o empurrando para longe de mim e subindo minha calcinha. – Não sei como vou encarar sua mãe depois disso.

- Você se preocupa demais, sabia? – ele brincou com o dedo em minha testa. – Já consigo até ver rugas de preocupação.

- Muito engraçado. Vamos antes que sua mãe apareça novamente. – disse o puxando pela mão.

O jantar? Maravilhoso. Serviram um risoto de tomate seco com manteiga trufada – que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar e Edward me explicou – como entrada e um prato com mexilhões divino, me deixando envergonhada por não conseguir parar de comer. Tomei duas taças de vinho e já estava meio sonolenta quando a sobremesa foi servida, o melhor creme brulée do mundo.

Depois que todos os convidados saíram e a equipe do buffet começou a limpar a casa, os Cullens e eu nos reunimos na cozinha para conversar. Carlisle já havia tirado a gravata e Alice estava descalça, voltando a sua estatura mais baixa até que a minha. Eu sentei ao lado de Edward e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro para descansar.

- Alguém quebrou um dos pratos de porcelana francesa. – Esme disse sentando ao lado de Rose.

Todos os irmãos de Edward olharam automaticamente para mim e eu abri a boca incrédula com aquela acusação sem fundamento, eu tinha tomado muito cuidado durante o jantar para não quebrar nada. Tinha sido muito difícil controlar minhas mãos com os talheres, desviando o tempo todo das taças de cristal.

- Não fui eu, é sério. – falei preocupada e todos riram.

- Nós sabemos, Bella. – Emmett disse rindo. – Mas sua cara de desespero foi impagável.

- Foi mesmo, _Prince_. – Edward disse beijando o alto de minha cabeça.

- Ela não pode ser tão desastrada como vocês dizem. Estão aumentando as histórias. – Esme disse me defendendo.

- Bella, conte a ela quantas vezes você quebrou a perna? – ele pediu com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Duas... – respondi cautelosamente e ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado. – Ok, foram três, mas essa última não conta porque eu torci o joelho, tecnicamente.

- Meu Deus, Bella. – ela disse espantada. – Como você consegue isso?

- Não sei, minha vida toda foi entrando em hospitais para _remendar_ algo. Murphy deve gostar muito de mim. – respondi rindo.

- Por isso você namora um futuro médico. – Rose disse brincando. – É o namorado perfeito para você.

- Mesmo se ele não fosse médico seria perfeito para mim. – falei fitando os olhos verdes dele.

- Que bonitinho... – Esme gemeu de orgulho nos olhando.

Não percebi que havia dito aquela frase na presença de seus pais, seus irmãos, morrendo de vergonha. Não controlava minhas palavras quando falava sobre ele e sobre como ele me fazia bem, uma boba apaixonada babando pelo namorado perfeito demais.

- E seus pais, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou entrando no papo pela primeira vez. – Não sente falta deles?

- Todos os dias. – respondi escondendo o tom de tristeza na minha voz. – É difícil ficar longe deles, mas o trabalho que eles fazem é muito importante, precisam estar sempre viajando e eu preciso ir para a faculdade.

- Onde eles estão agora? – Esme perguntou interessada.

- Minha mãe me ligou ontem para avisar que iria passar duas semanas na Faixa de Gaza fotografando para o New York Times. Estou morrendo de medo que algo aconteça, mas ela já se meteu em situações piores.

- Faixa de Gaza? – Jasper falou rapidamente. – É um local um tanto perigoso.

- E isso também significa que você vai passar o Natal longe deles. – Alice falou piedosa. – Que horrível.

- Eu sei. Nunca passei um Natal longe deles dois.

- Você poderia passar o Natal aqui em casa. – Edward sugeriu olhando para a mãe. – Não é?

- Claro, querido. – Esme disse confirmando com a cabeça. – Bella pode passar o Natal aqui, com a gente. Não vou deixá-la passar o Natal sozinha, não mesmo.

- Não precisam se preocupar, eu estava pensando em ir até Phoenix ver meus tios mesmo...

- Não vou deixar você passar o Natal longe de mim, _Prince_. – ele disse decidido. – Você fica aqui, na minha casa.

- Será um prazer. – disse sorrindo agradecida. – Muito obrigada pelo convite.

- Por que você a chama como aquele cantor esquisito dos anos 80? – Esme perguntou curiosa. – Não existe um apelido mais bonito, não?

- Se você conhecesse o gosto musical de Bella saberia do que eu estou dizendo. – ele respondeu rindo e eu ri junto. – Piada interna do casal, não queiram entender.

- Bella chama o carro de _Purple Rain_, mãe. – Rose explicou rindo. – Porque a mãe escutava muito esse cd na infância.

- Como você sabe dessa dela história? – perguntei surpresa.

- Nós sabemos sua vida toda, Bella. Culpa de Edward. – Alice disse.

- Obrigada por expor minha vida. – disse com falsa raiva.

- Eles precisam saber qual tipo de namorada eu tenho, não é? Vai que você é uma louca, sei lá.

- Edward! – o repreendi com um empurrão de leve no ombro.

Meus olhos estavam pesados de sono, e vinho também, e eu bocejei sem perceber, minha cabeça encostada no ombro de Edward de maneira reconfortante.

- Bella está praticamente dormindo no seu ombro... – Alice comentou rindo.

- Eu fico sonolenta quando tomo vinho, é isso. – falei levantando a cabeça. – Se importa em me levar pra casa? – perguntei a Edward.

- Se importa em dormir aqui? – ele retrucou somente para mim.

- Edward... – eu disse começando a ficar constrangida. – Seus pais...

- Não se importam. Na verdade, eles preferem que você passe a noite só para que eu não dirija de volta sozinho. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Certo então...

- Vamos dormir. – Edward disse levantando da cadeira e segurando minha mão. – Boa noite a todos.

- Bella, se importa em usar o pijama de Alice? – Esme perguntou atenciosamente e todos riram, até mesmo Carlisle. – O que foi?

- Mãe, acho que Bella não vai precisar de pijama... – Rosalie disse.

Aquela família realmente gostava de me deixar constrangida. Enquanto todos riram, inclusive Esme, eu abaixava a cabeça para não expor minha face roxa de vergonha. Eu era tão puritana em relação a eles todos, meu Deus.

- Ok, chega de constranger a Bella. – Carlisle disse ainda rindo.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci aliviada. – Boa noite.

Quando chegamos ao andar superior, Edward ainda estava rindo com minha expressão de constrangida e espantada com sua família. Eu ainda iria sofrer muito até me acostumar com o humor deles.

- Relaxa, Bella. Meus pais são assim mesmo.

- Eu estou acostumada a nunca conversar sobre sexo em casa, Edward. Isso é muito... novo para mim. – falei ainda assustada.

- Vou pedir a eles que maneirem então da próxima vez. – ele disse abrindo a porta.

Sentia falta de seu quarto. Foram somente duas noites que eu dormi ali, mas a atmosfera era tão aconchegante que a sensação era de estar voltando para casa. Pelo menos sua cama era de casal, não teríamos que nos contorcer para não cair – tarefa difícil para mim.

Ele desabotoou a calça e a camisa enquanto eu sentava na cama e livrava meus pés do salto-alto. Alívio! Cai de costas no colchão macio para descansar brevemente, mas Edward deitou em cima de mim e beijou meu colo exposto no decote, me fazendo rir com seus lábios gelados deslizando em minha pele.

- Edward, eu realmente estou com sono... – falei sentindo sua mão descer a alça de meu vestido. – É bem provável que eu durma durante, sabia?

- Você não vai decepcionar toda a audiência que está lá embaixo imaginado, e comentando se eu conheço minhas irmãs bem, o que nós dois estamos fazendo, não é? – ele perguntou beijando meu ombro nu.

- Você não muda, não é?

- Você quer por acaso?

- Acho que não... – respondi fechando os olhos.

Tentei lutar contra o sono quando ele beijou meus lábios, encaixando seu quadril entre minhas pernas e acariciando minha coxa, mas seu toque lento era tão reconfortante que eu relaxei meu corpo completamente. Minha mente estava vaga e eu escutava alguém chamando meu nome repetidamente.

- Bella... – a voz disse mais uma vez.

- Oi... – falei baixo.

- Você dormiu, não foi?

Forcei meus olhos a abrirem e encontrei a face de Edward a centímetros da minha, um olhar de decepção e sua mão segurando meu queixo. Merda, eu realmente tinha dormido enquanto ele me beijava.

- Desculpa... – falei constrangida.

- Eu te perdôo, mas só hoje. – ele falou saindo de cima de mim.

- Eu estou muito cansada... – gemi quando ele levantou da cama e tirou a camisa. – Eu prometo que pela manhã vou compensar.

- Não precisa, _Prince_. Eu também estou cansado. – ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Ele era tão compreensivo que às vezes parecia irreal, impossível de existir. Mas ele existia e todas suas qualidades eram somente minhas. Como eu era sortuda.

Alanis Morissette - Head Over Feet

Edward deitou na cama após eu ter me livrado daquele vestido e colocado uma camisa sua no meu corpo frio. Abraçou meu corpo por trás embaixo da coberta grossa, seu nariz roçando no meu cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro e sua respiração quente na minha nuca. Era o momento que eu mais esperava do dia, quando só existia ele comigo.

- Isso é bom... – falei fechando os olhos.

- Concordo. – ele beijou minha nuca.

Respirei fundo, sua mão acariciando minha barriga e seus lábios caminhando até minha orelha, mordendo a ponta brevemente. Nada poderia deixar aquele momento mais perfeito...

- Eu te amo, _Prince_. – sua voz rouca disse no meu ouvido.

Congelei automaticamente e um arrepio desceu por minha coluna se concentrando em meu quadril. Aquelas palavras tinham um efeito estranho sobre mim, eu não estava esperando escutá-las tão cedo e não sabia como agir. Engoli duas vezes seguidas e respirei fundo, Edward ainda acariciando minha barriga.

- Edward... – falei com a voz trêmula.

- Oi. – ele disse com sua voz de sono que eu já conhecia.

Virei para encará-lo pela primeira vez desde o conhecimento de seus sentimentos. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e respirava lentamente, insuportavelmente lindo. Aproximei meu rosto mais um pouco do dele e respirei fundo.

- Você me ama? – sussurrei.

- Amo. – respondeu sem abrir os olhos, me deixando mais nervosa.

- O problema é que eu também te amo.

- Problema? – ele perguntou abrindo os olhos para me encarar.

- É. Eu te amo, mas tinha medo de te dizer isso. – expliquei. – E você disse primeiro, por isso fiquei sem reação...

- Bella, não torne esse momento uma tragédia shakespeariana.

- Ok, desculpa.

Deitei novamente na posição anterior e ele colou nossos corpos mais ainda, beijando meu ombro de leve.

- É por isso que eu te amo. – ele sussurrou contra minha pele. – Porque você consegue complicar até os momentos mais simples com sua insegurança.

Ri morrendo de vergonha por ele pensar aquilo sobre mim e adormeci pouco tempo depois, envolvida por seus braços. A sensação de ser amada _verdadeiramente_ era incrível mesmo.

**#**


	12. Toda minha existência perdeu a razão

**#**

Uma semana antes do recesso de Natal eu enfrentei minha primeira semana de provas da faculdade, saindo viva dela. Ainda não sei como consegui passar por aqueles dias de estresse máximo em que estudei cinco matérias ao mesmo tempo, escrevi dois artigos para o _Princeton Daily News _e ainda dei atenção aos meus pais que descobriram o maravilhoso mundo de utilizar a _webcam_ para conversar comigo.

Para minha sorte, todos os cursos da universidade também entraram em semana de prova, então não me senti culpada por não dá atenção a Edward, Katy e Jacob durante aqueles dias que me tranquei em casa com o nariz grudado em inúmeros livros. Edward estava tão concentrado em estudar para as provas práticas de Medicina que nem reclamou quando eu fiquei uma madrugada inteira estudando com Mike no meu apartamento quando Katy dormiu no apartamento de Jacob para estudar. Sua mente estava tão ocupada com suturas, exames clínicos e estágio que não teve tempo de sentir ciúmes.

Dois dias antes da véspera de Natal eu tive minha última prova de Sociologia e quase gritei de alívio quando encontrei Edward no estacionamento, encostado em _Purple Rain_ com dois copos de café na mão. Encolhi meu corpo com frio dentro do casaco pesado e o abracei forte sentindo seu perfume gostoso que me trazia boas e embaraçosas lembranças.

- Acabou, eu sou a velha Bella de novo. – falei tomando um gole do café quente com canela, meu favorito e ele sabia. – Nada daquela Bella estressada que não te deu atenção esses dias.

- O Edward que só pensou em doenças também sumiu. – ele disse beijando meu rosto repetidamente. – Somos nós dois de novo.

A ponta de seu nariz estava rosada por causa do frio e seu cabelo salpicado da neve que caiu pouco antes que eu saísse do prédio. Alisei seu rosto com a mão coberta pela luva de lã e sorri como uma mãe orgulhosa sorria para seu filho perfeito. Eu realmente estava orgulhosa, mas de mim por ter conseguido um namorado como ele: lindo, companheiro, dedicado e enlouquecedor na cama. O pacote completo.

- Eu estava com saudade de você. – falei roçando meus lábios gelados nos deles, nossos olhos fechados.

- Nem me diga. Foi quase insuportável dormir sem você do meu lado, _Prince_. Acho que até esqueci como é o sexo com você... – ele disse apertando minha cintura com força e eu ri alto demais.

- Tá a fim de recordar? – perguntei mordendo seu lábio. – Meu apartamento está vazio agora.

- É uma boa idéia.

Não ligávamos se o estacionamento estava cheio de alunos que conversavam agitados sobre as expectativas para o feriado de final de ano, nosso beijo foi caloroso e cheio de desejo mesmo assim. Meus lábios ficaram vermelhos com a pressão e eu jurei sentir um pouco de suor se formando em minha nuca apesar de fazer -2ºC.

Entramos no meu carro e Edward olhou analiticamente para o banco de couro gasto, o som da década passada e riu do barulho que o motor fazia quando eu liguei. Fuzilei seu rosto tentando ameaçá-lo a não dizer nada sobre o meu bebê precioso, mas ele não tinha medo nenhum de mim.

- Acho que devia ter comprado um carro pra você de Natal. – comentou enquanto eu lutava para fazer o carro rodar com 60 Km/h. – Você ficaria tão mais sexy em um BMW X Coupé...

- Não fale de outros carros na frente _dele_. – falei abismada. – _Ele_ pode se ofender, Edward.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. _Purple Rain_ é mais velho que meus avós que eu não conheci.

- Não reclame. Você devia estar andando na neve para casa se não fosse minha boa vontade.

- Até parece que você ia deixar seu namorado desamparado na nevasca, podendo morrer de hipotermia.

Eu não ia deixá-lo andando, já que seu carro estava fazendo revisão e só ficaria pronto pela tarde, mas ofender meu carro que me acompanhou por quase cinco anos era demais para mim. Tentei ficar emburrada, fingir que estava magoada com aquilo, mas o jeito que ele mordeu minha bochecha me derreteu como a neve caindo lá fora e eu sorri apaixonadamente olhando para seu rosto.

- Por que você é tão insuportável assim? – perguntei abrindo a porta do meu apartamento. – Eu não vou deixar que você me compre um carro de 300 000,00 dólares.

- Você pode pegar tétano caso se corte com a lataria de seu carro, Bella. Do jeito que você é estabanada, isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento. – ele explicou enquanto eu ligava o aquecedor da sala.

- Não quero mais falar sobre carro. Do jeito que você fica dizendo que queria me dá um carro de Natal eu sinto cada vez mais que meu presente é idiota. – falei sentando nos sofá emburrada.

- Você já comprou meu presente, foi? – ele perguntou me puxando para encostar a cabeça em seu peito. – Posso saber o que é?

- Claro que não. – disse séria. – Qual a graça te contar sobre o presente antes da hora?

- Eu não me importo em dizer que comprei pra você a col...

- Não fale! – pedi tapando sua boca com minha mão. – Perde o encanto do Natal.

- Você gosta tanto do Natal assim? Seu apartamento nem tem uma árvore decorada.

- Eu sei, mas essa era a época do ano em que meus pais ficavam mais de uma semana sem trabalhar e nós viajávamos para a casa de meu tio John em Phoenix. – respondi saudosa. - Ou era quando eu viajava até onde eles estavam para passar as festas de final de ano com eles.

- E esse ano você vai ficar longe deles. – ele comentou envolvendo meu corpo sedento por calor com seus braços fortes.

- Infelizmente, mas Charlie quase enfartou quando eu cogitei a possibilidade de ir pra Gaza pelo menos no Natal.

- Eu concordo com ele. Gaza é perigosa demais para você, Bella. Não sei como você dorme a noite pensando que os dois estão naquela região...

- É doloroso demais, mas René está se realizando com esse projeto. Eu sinto tanta falta daqueles dois rabugentos...

- Odeio te ver triste dessa forma, _Prince_. – ele disse beijando meu cabelo. – Eu acabo ficando mais triste ainda, sabia?

- Não fique, _baby_. – disse ajoelhando no sofá e meu rosto corou por eu ter dito seu apelido particular em voz alta.

- Você me chamou de _baby_? – ele perguntou com um quase sorriso no rosto.

- Foi... – falei me encolhendo de volta ao sofá. – Algum problema? É brega, meloso demais? Se quiser eu posso te chamar só de Edward...

- Não, é perfeito. – ele disse se inclinando contra meu corpo e eu escorreguei para deitar no sofá. – É tipo "_Nobody puts baby on the corner_".

- Aff, depois eu que tenho péssimo gosto.- comentei rindo antes dele prender meu braços e me beijar.

A sala começou a ficar quente demais para aquele suéter de lã que eu usava por cima de uma blusa também de frio e eu agradeci quando Edward livrou meu corpo daquelas peças e beijou a extensão de minha barriga, me fazendo rir com as cócegas. Depois de tantos meses me entregando a ele de todas as formas imagináveis e conhecendo cada área erógena de seu corpo, aquele ato não se tornou banal para nós dois.

Eu ainda ficava encharcando quando seu lábio tocava meus seios, ele ainda arrancava arrepios com seus dedos brincando com minha cavidade, eu ainda ficava impressionada quando atingia um orgasmo impossível causado pelo seu movimentar dentro de mim. Eu ainda sentia como se toda vez fosse nossa primeira vez.

- Eu te amo, _Prince_. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, meu corpo pingando de suor com suas estocadas violentas.

Eu também teria dito que o amava se o prazer se expandindo por meu corpo não tivesse me impedido de fazer nada além de gemer escandalosamente e sentir sua última investida contra meu corpo antes dele cair ofegante sobre mim.

Sentamos no tapete da sala enrolados na manta quente que eu peguei em meu quarto. Na televisão passava a reprise de um episódio antigo de "Lost" – que eu adorava, mas Edward detestava – e eu comia sorvete de chocolate belga direto do pote. A neve podia estar caindo lá fora e todas as estradas obstruídas pela polícia, mas o que realmente importava para mim é voltar a ter o melhor homem do mundo ao meu lado.

Edward mordeu a colher de sorvete que coloquei em sua boca enquanto eu ficava aflita com o _Lostzilla_ atacando Sr. Eko e riu quando escondi meu rosto em seu peito para não ver o banho de sangue que passava na tela.

- Só você mesmo para ter medo de uma fumaça feita em computador.

- Mas é muito real, _baby_. – disse acostumando minha voz com seu apelido. – Esse projeto Dharma não é normal, não.

- Ai, Bella... – ele disse rindo e levantando do chão com o pote vazio de sorvete.

Meu celular tocou e eu engatinhei até minha bolsa jogada ao lado do sofá para atendê-lo. O nome de Charlie surgiu no visor e meu coração bateu de felicidade por saber que ele estava bem, vivo pelo menos. Eu só conseguia ficar mais tensa ainda quando via no noticiário as mortes causadas pelos conflitos em Gaza.

- Papa Charlie. – atendia animada.

- Bells, meu amor. Como você está?

- Muito bem e você? E mamãe?

- Todo mundo bem e inteiro. Sua mãe quer falar com você sobre o presente de seu namorado. – ele disse com desgosto na voz.

Quando Charlie ficou sabendo que eu estava namorando Edward agiu como qualquer pai: ficou com ciúmes, procurou saber sobre seu passado e o ameaçou caso ele me machucasse um dia. René ficou animada, dizendo que já não era hora para que eu finalmente namorasse de novo e quis marcar uma viagem para conhecê-lo. Logo depois do Natal.

- Oi, mãe.

- Oi, _Bellinha_. Você está bem minha filha?

- Tô perfeita, mãe. O que você queria falar comigo sobre o presente?

- A encomenda chegou certa? Era o que você tinha pedido para que eu comprasse?

- Foi. Obrigada, mãe. Acho que ele vai gostar. – respondi e Edward voltou para a sala com uma garrafa de água na mão.

- Quem é? – ele sibilou para mim.

- Minha mãe.

- Quem está com você, Bella? É Edward?

- É sim, mãe.

- Quero falar com ele.

- Mãe...

- Passe o telefone para ele, Bella. Só quero dizer oi, nada de mais.

Passei o celular para Edward contra a minha vontade e comecei a roer as unhas de nervosismo o vendo conversar com minha mãe. Ele riu de algo e falava algumas frases concordando com a cabeça. Olhou para mim e sorriu ao dizer "Eu que sou sortudo, René", mas meu nervosismo não diminuiu. Por incrível que pareça, René desligou o celular quando terminou de falar com ele.

- O que ela disse? Não me matou de vergonha não, né?

- Só disse que você ronca, mas isso eu já sabia. – ele respondeu jogando o celular no sofá.

- Eu não ronco...

- Tô brincando. Falou que você é uma menina maravilhosa, que já soube como eu fui prestativo com seus pequenos acidentes, que você tinha sorte por ter se envolvido com um rapaz educado como eu, de boa família, e pediu para controlar seus cigarros um pouco. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Aquelas coisas que mãe diz.

Respirei aliviada. Aquilo era tão típico dela, ser protetora demais e ao mesmo tempo receptiva com meus novos amigos e namorados. Sentia falta de como seus conselhos loucos eram engraçados nos meus momentos de desespero.

- Você não vai contar o que comprou para mim de Natal, não é? – ele perguntou se aproximando lentamente de mim.

- Não. – respondi com firmeza enquanto me corpo era forçado para o chão.

- Vou ter que te obrigar, _Prince_.

- Desista, eu não vou contar... – disse em meio aos beijos que ele dava em meu pescoço. – Nem sob forte tortura.

- Você pediu...

Edward utilizou o mais baixo método de tortura: _cócegas_ em minha cintura. O ponto fraco do meu corpo era a cintura, qualquer toque dado nela já me fazia derreter por completo, e o modo que suas mãos brincavam com minha pele me fazia gargalhar alto demais e os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Pára, _baby_. – pedi ofegante. – Eu vou fazer xixi...

- Isso seria interessante de ver. – ele disse rindo, mas parou de fazer cócegas em mim. – Por que você existe, hein?

- Você não queria que eu existisse? – perguntei ainda tentando controlar minha risada.

- Se você não existisse, eu não iria estar tão ridiculamente apaixonado por uma garota como estou por você. – ele disse acariciando meu rosto. – Não teria que começar a imaginar o resto de minha vida ao lado dela...

Cara, ele era real? Não podia ser possível um homem ser tão inarrável do modo como Edward era, tão bom em dizer a coisa certa para me deixar com aquela expressão de idiota sem saber o que dizer. Ele era tão perfeito e eu era tão cheia de defeitos que parecia improvável que nós ainda estávamos juntos depois de três meses desde que nos conhecemos. Nós éramos o casal ideal longe do esperado amor idealizado. Éramos melhor que Romeu e Julieta, Sid e Nancy, Jhonny e June, Fred e Wilma, todos esses casais da história que sempre tinha algo para acrescentar. Nós éramos _Edward_ e _Bella_, simplesmente isso.

Acordei com a mão de Edward acariciando meu braço para fora do cobertor grosso e seus lábios beijando delicadamente minha bochecha direita.

- Bom dia, _Prince_. – disse roucamente no meu ouvido e eu gemi sem querer acordar. – Já são dez horas.

- É cedo... – falei me encolhendo. – E tá fazendo muito frio lá fora.

- Justamente. Meus pais querem ir ao parque patinar no gelo. – ele disse beijando meu ombro. – Todo mundo vai, é uma tradição de Natal.

- Patinar? Isso não me trás boas lembranças... – falei respirando fundo e abrindo os olhos.

- Ossos quebrados?

- E dez pontos no joelho. – respondi sentando. – Eu preciso realmente ir?

- Todos os anos nós vamos patinar no Natal, Bella. Eu quero que você também faça parte dessa tradição dos Cullens. E você não precisará patinar, pode ficar assistindo se quiser...

- Prefiro evitar acidentes.

- Vamos logo então que Alice está quase tendo um filho colorido de nervosismo. – ele disse esticando o corpo para pegar algo no criado-mudo. – Seu café-da-manhã.

- Obrigada. – agradeci segurando a xícara quente e soprando o líquido dentro dela.

Era a manhã de Natal. Havia passado a véspera na casa dos Cullens com direito a uma ceia enorme, litros de _eggnog_ e muitas risadas com as histórias de Carlisle sobre as vésperas de natal que passou dando plantão em hospitais quando era mais jovem. Apesar de estar longe de meus pais e de minha família, consegui sentir-me em casa ao lado deles, principalmente porque aquele era meu primeiro Natal ao lado de Edward. Com o clima de amor ao próximo e minha fixação por essa festa, não poderia ter sido mais perfeito do que aquela noite me foi.

Fiquei mega sem-graça quando Alice me deu um presente em nome de todos os Cullens, um notebook Mac novíssimo para que eu escrevesse meus artigos da faculdade. Quase não aceitava aquele presente caro demais – não tinha comprado nada para ninguém além de Edward – mas Esme justificou que eu merecia por ter sido a única namorada que ele chegou a apresentar a família todos os anos.

Apesar de o notebook ter me impressionado, o presente de Edward me deixou com o queixo no chão de surpresa. Dentro de uma caixa preta estavam as coleções completas das obras de Shakespeare e Jane Austin, alguns volumes de primeira edição.

- Meu Deus, isso é perfeito! – falei segurando o exemplar de _Orgulho e Preconceito_.

- Achei que você iria gostar dessas raridades literárias. – ele disse sorrindo. – Alice e Rose me ajudaram a encontrar alguns livros, outros eu tive que encomendar em um sebo em Londres.

- Você não precisava se incomodar tanto com meu presente. – falei ainda abismada. – Seu presente fica até insignificante ao lado desses livros maravilhosos.

Com a ajuda de René – até mesmo a de Charlie – eu comprei dois presentes para ele. Um dos presentes era um livro de neurologia escrito em 1825 falando sobre doenças neurodegenerativas, a área que mais o interessava, encontrado em um sebo na Índia por minha mãe. O livro era muito raro e antigo, algumas folhas arrancadas, mas seu valor era por ter sido um dos primeiros na literatura a registrar certas doenças. O outro – que eu achei mais interessante – foi Charlie que achou durante uma escavação na África há um mês. Era um bisturi de duzentos anos encontrado no bolso do jaleco de um médico assassino por uma tribo e talvez tenha sido um dos primeiros instrumentos de cirurgia utilizado naquela região. Coloquei dentro de uma caixa de vidro com uma placa indicando o local que foi encontrado e o entreguei junto com o livro.

- Você gostou? – perguntei enquanto ele observava a caixa de vidro na mão sem dizer nada. – Por ser um objeto centenário e que repercutiu tanto na medicina local, eu achei que você iria achar interessante. Você não gostou, não foi?

- Você tá brincando, né? – ele disse rindo. – Bella, esse presente é... incrível demais. Um dos livros mais importantes para minha área e um bisturi histórico? Não preciso nem dizer o quão perfeito isso é.

- É verdade, Bella. – Carlisle disse olhando o bisturi através do vidro. – Eu estou abismado e com certa inveja de Edward.

- Uma das vantagens de ser filha de paleontólogo. – eu disse quando os braços de Edward envolveram minha cintura.

- Eu te amo, _Prince_. – ele disse beijando meus lábios delicadamente. – Você é incrível demais, não mereço tanto.

- Claro que merece. – falei acariciando seu rosto macio. – Você é o homem de minha vida, Edward.

Três meses ao lado de alguém poderia ser pouco tempo, mas já era o suficiente para me dar a certeza de que eu não imaginava mais o meu futuro longe dele. Quando eu imaginava como seria minha vida daqui a alguns anos, ele sempre estava junto comigo na fotografia mental que se formava, sempre me chamando de _Prince_ e sorrindo ao dizer que me amava. Seu sorriso torto, seus olhos verdes que brilhavam, eu não podia deixar de me apaixonar mais ainda cada dia que passava ao seu lado. Eu o amava e nada mudaria aquilo.

A neve caía, mas meu cabelo coberto pela touca rosa e branca que Rosalie me emprestou impedia que os flocos o sujassem.

- Eu não vou! – disse cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Bella, confie em mim. – ele disse esticando a mão para mim, mas a ignorei. – Eu não vou deixar você se machucar.

- Eu vou cair e quebrar a perna, Edward. Exatamente como na última vez que patinei no gelo.

Eu não queria pagar mais mico na frente dele e de sua família, mas Edward estava me obrigando a patinar no gelo com ele naquela manhã fria de Natal. O lago congelado em nossa frente estava lotado e de longe eu via Emmett jogando uma bola de neve em Jasper enquanto Alice deslizava pelo gelo como uma profissional. Meu jeito estabanado só me faria cair diversas vezes, mas mesmo eu implorando para não ir ele enfiou os patins no meu pé e me colocou de pé.

- Vamos, você não vai cair. – ele disse me forçando a deslizar pelo gelo.

Fechei os olhos segurando suas mãos com mais força e nós dois começamos a andar devagar, minhas pernas travadas de medo e meus olhos apertados.

- Viu? Você está patinando. – ele disse rindo. – Abra os olhos.

- Você não vai me deixar cair, não é? – perguntei o observando andar de costas e segurando minhas mãos com elegância.

- Não, né Bella? Às vezes eu duvido que você confia em mim.

- Eu não confio é em mim.

Uma criança passou correndo por trás de mim e eu gritei agarrando a mão de Edward com força e o fazendo rir com meu desespero idiota. Já conseguia até imaginar minha bunda congelando quando eu atingisse o chão.

Meu celular no bolso traseiro da minha calça vibrou e eu quase escorreguei com o susto. Segurei a mão de Edward com força enquanto tentava tirá-lo do bolso e vi no visor o nome de Charlie piscando.

- Oi pai. – disse animada ao atender.

- Bella? Você está me escutando?

Sua voz era apressada e um barulho ao fundo me impedia de escutar o que ele dizia com clareza. Era um barulho de gritaria, uma sirene tocando talvez e a ligação falhava um pouco.

- Pai, o que aconteceu? – perguntei me esforçando para escutar. – Você está bem?

- Bella, aconteceu uma tragédia. – ele disse quase gritando do outro lado. – Sua mãe...

As crianças gritando, as risadas, o coral cantando canções de Natal no corte perto dali, todo o barulho ao meu redor silenciou enquanto eu escutava a notícia vindo de meu pai do outro lado do oceano. O oxigênio dos meus pulmões escapou e minha cabeça girou violentamente conforme tomava conhecimento do que havia acontecido. De repente, em uma fração de segundo, toda minha existência perdeu a razão.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. – escutei meu pai dizer engasgando com as lágrimas.

Meu celular caiu de minha mão e meus joelhos cederam antes mesmo que Edward conseguisse me segurar.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou se ajoelhando em minha frente. – Você está me assustando...

Olhei para sua face e no reflexo de seus óculos pude ver minha face pálida e meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Bella... – ele disse segurando meu rosto.

Cravei minhas unhas em seus braços, enfiei meu rosto em seu peito e gritei com toda a força dentro de mim apertando cada vez com mais força conforme minha garganta estourava. Gritar não fez aliviar metade do que eu sentia ao saber que minha mãe estava morta em Israel.

**#**


	13. Obrigada por tudo

**#**

"_Um Natal triste para algumas famílias. Na madrugada desse dia 25 de Dezembro um carro com três jornalistas e uma fotógrafa – todos americanos – foi bombardeado na região próxima a Israel, não deixando nenhum sobrevivente. Nenhum grupo terrorista assumiu o atentado. O embaixador americano disse..._"

Carlisle desligou a TV de plasma em minha frente e sentou ao meu lado.

- Tome esse comprimido, Bella. – falou colocando um pequeno comprimido branco na minha mão. – Vai te fazer relaxar um pouco.

Eu estava sentada afônica no sofá da sala dos Cullens há mais de duas horas, as lágrimas descendo silenciosamente pela face desde o momento que Edward me carregou para fora do lago congelado gritando palavras revoltantes e em prantos. Olhei lentamente para Carlisle ao meu lado, seu olhar piedoso para me fazer sentir melhor não funcionando.

- Eu não preciso disso... – falei com a voz rouca voltando a fitar a parede em minha frente.

Na varanda ao meu lado esquerdo, através da porta de vidro, eu vi Edward falando ao celular e anotando algo em um pequeno pedaço de papel. Nem ele conseguia me acalmar naquele momento.

Enfiei o rosto entre as mãos para abafar o quase grito doloroso que soltei ao recordar da notícia dada pela CCN há poucos minutos. Minha mãe, a mulher mais importante da minha vida, a pessoa que influenciou todas as minhas decisões e hábitos, estava _morta_. Para sempre. Eu nunca mais a veria, nunca mais escutaria sua voz e sua risada esganiçada, nunca mais poderia sentir seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Eu nem ao menos recordava a última vez que a mão de René acariciou meu rosto enquanto ela dizia o quanto tinha orgulho de mim.

- Bella, meu bem. – Esme disse acariciando meu braço. – Tome o calmante, te fará sentir melhor...

- Eu não quero nada. Não quero _merda_ nenhuma de remédio. – falei em prantos novamente. – Eu só quero minha mãe de volta.

Esme colocou os braços ao meu redor e me abraçou forte, eu não conseguindo suportar mais ficar com o choro preso no peito e desaguando em seu ombro. Ela agora seria o mais próximo que eu teria de uma figura materna, não merecia minhas grosserias quando tentava me ajudar. Senti-me mal por isso.

- Desculpa por ser grossa... – disse soluçando. – Vocês só querem me ajudar...

- Que nada, querida. Você está passando por uma situação horrível, ninguém está aqui pra te julgar. – ela falou acariciando meu cabelo.

Pelo canto do meu olho eu vi Edward entrando na sala e sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá que eu estava sentada. Seu olhar era cansado e distante, mas eu não saberia explicar ao certo porque ele sentia-se assim. Talvez as _lembranças _de sua mãe morta começassem a aflorar com minha situação.

- Estava falando com a companhia aérea. – ele disse respirando fundo e sorrindo discretamente para mim. – Consegui um vôo para Phoenix logo pela manhã.

- Obrigada. – disse fungando alto e limpando as lágrimas.

- Não precisa agradecer, Bella. – ele disse dando um sorriso para me acalmar. – Sei que você não tem cabeça para resolver essas coisas.

Rosalie e Emmett apareceram na sala pouco tempo depois, os olhos azuis de Rose um pouco vermelhos, e sorriram discretamente para mim.

- Nós podemos ajudar em alguma coisa? – ela perguntou torcendo as mãos nervosas. – Qualquer coisa, é só pedir.

- Na verdade, tem uma coisa. – Edward disse levantando. – Você se importar em ir à casa de Bella preparar uma mala pra ela? Vamos viajar amanhã cedo e talvez não dê tempo se ela for dormir lá.

- Claro, sem problemas.

- Sinto muito por sua mãe, Bella. – Emmett disse com uma expressão triste que me arrasou. – Se você precisar de alguma coisa é só me avisar, certo?

- Obrigada, Emmett. – falei tentando sorrir. – Você também, Rose. Muito obrigada por tudo.

Os dois saíram da sala e Carlisle junto com Esme os seguiram, deixando-me sozinha com Edward pela primeira vez naquele dia confuso. Ele sentou ao meu lado e eu rapidamente abracei seu corpo tentando acalmar minha cabeça, colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas era impossível. Estava tudo perdido, todas as minhas feridas estavam nesse momento sangrando copiosamente e sem recuperação. Eu estava em pedaços novamente e nem o cheiro de Edward conseguia me embevecer mais.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou acariciando meu cabelo.

- Uma _merda_. – respondi escondendo o rosto no seu peito. – A pior dor da minha vida.

- Nem consigo imaginar o que você está passando. Não conheci minha o suficiente para sofrer pela morte dela. – ele comentou com um nó na garganta impedindo que sua voz saísse normal.

- É horrível demais. Como se eu não tivesse mais chão, mais nada no que me apoiar. Não desejo isso para ninguém...

Eu nunca havia perdido uma pessoa tão próxima de mim antes. Meus avós morreram antes que eu tivesse nascido, meus tios, tias, primos e amigos eram todos vivos, mas agora eu havia perdido minha melhor amiga. René sempre sonhadora, correndo atrás do que queria, morreu fazendo o que mais gostava; mostrando ao mundo uma realidade cruel. A realidade que lhe tirou a vida.

- Tome o calmante, Bella. – ele pediu quando eu fitei seu rosto, minha face brilhando com as lágrimas. – Você precisa descansar.

- Eu não quero descansar... – falei com o tom de voz de uma criança birrenta.

- Bella, amanhã você vai atravessar o país dentro de um avião e passar o dia inteiro recebendo as pessoas no cemitério. Precisa estar descansada e eu sei que é difícil para você consegui dormir agora, então tome o remédio que Carlisle lhe deu.

Suas palavras eram verdadeiras e contra a minha vontade eu enfiei o comprimido na boca junto com a água gelada. Eu era tão fraca para medicamentos que em poucos minutos já comecei a sentir a sonolência obrigando meus olhos a ficarem pesados e meu corpo amolecer sem que eu fosse capaz de controlá-lo. Edward me carregou até sua cama e vestiu meu pijama de inverno, cuidadoso e perfeito demais como sempre. Sem ele, eu acho que ainda estaria congelando lá fora sem saber o que fazer. Mais uma vez ele me salvou de mim mesma.

As horas dentro do avião passaram rapidamente pelos meus olhos cansados, ainda sob o efeito do calmante que tomei na noite anterior. Dormi boa parte do vôo apoiada nos braços de Edward ao meu redor, certo ponto babando seu casaco, mas ele não reclamou como sempre.

Ele não descansou nada na noite anterior, eu sabia por causa de seus olhos fundos e da barba por fazer, permaneceu acordado enquanto eu dormia pesado reclamando a noite toda – comentou aquilo pela manhã comigo – e não livrei seu corpo de meu abraço. Foi tudo inconsciente, mas eu sabia que meu corpo necessitava saber que ele estava lá, quando eu mais precisava.

Eu não ia a Phoenix há poucos meses, mas foi duplamente doloroso voltar para aquele lugar que presenciou meu crescimento intelectual e serviu de lar por bons quatro anos. Eu estava voltando para o enterro de minha mãe, para o lugar que ela cresceu e saiu quando quis mudar sua vida ao lado de seu namorado do colegial, para descontrole de minha avó. René tinha deixado sua própria história naquela cidade quente e eu iria conhecer os outros personagens, amigos e ex-colegas.

Meu tio John nos esperava no aeroporto e me abraçou forte ao me receber, seu bigode roçando na minha bochecha trazendo todas as lembranças daquele lugar.

- Bellinha, meu anjo. – disse acariciando meu rosto de modo paternal. – Eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada, tio. – falei sorrindo frouxo.

Edward estava parado atrás de nós dois segurando nossas malas e eu esqueci um momento de sua presença. Segurei sua mão e o puxei para mais próximo de meu tio.

- Tio, esse é meu namorado, Edward Cullen.

- Prazer, Edward. – ele disse apertando sua mão com firmeza. – Finalmente nos conhecemos.

- Prazer, senhor Swan. E muito obrigado pela ajuda no telefone.

- Vocês se falaram no telefone? – perguntei confusa.

- Seu tio me ajudou a falar com seu pai em Israel. – ele respondeu entortando os lábios naquele sorriso discreto. – Para _agilizar_ as coisas do enterro.

- Certo.

Tio John dirigiu pelas ruas movimentadas de Phoenix e a cada quilômetro eu matava a saudade dos prédios, do calor que fazia, das pessoas se esbarrando sem se importar com os outros, de toda a indiferença que existia ali. Mas dessa vez eu não conseguia ficar feliz por estar de volta, o motivo não me permitira esboçar nenhuma reação quando a rua silenciosa onde a casa de meu ficava se aproximou.

Nada tinha mudado. A casa de dois andares continuava branca com as janelas pintadas de azul escuro, o gramado queimado na frente, o Audi SUV preto de tia Camille estacionado na porta da garagem – que continuava quebrada no lado esquerdo depois que Katy bateu com o carro ali – Kan, o poodle irritante de Katy, correndo ao encontro do carro de tio John quando nós chegamos.

- Bella, você não me disse que sua prima tinha um cachorro. – Edward disse um pouco sério demais.

- Qual o problema? – perguntei segurando a porta do carro.

- Eu _odeio_ cachorros. – ele disse com o maxilar travado.

Eu podia rir naquele momento, mas meu ânimo estava tão no chão que o máximo que fiz foi revirar os olhos e sair do carro.

Kan correu ao meu encontro, mexendo o rabo freneticamente enquanto pulava em mim, e eu carreguei antes que ele pulasse em Edward, tenso ao meu lado.

- Pára de me lamber, Kan. – pedi afastando sua língua frenética de meu rosto. – Cachorro chato...

O interior quente trouxe mais lembranças. Vi-me entrando novamente por aquela porta depois da escola e deixando minhas chaves em cima da mesinha no canto esquerdo, guardando meu casaco no armário em frente à escada, indo até a cozinha para encontrar tia Camille e Katy conversando enquanto tomavam chá gelado. E elas estavam lá, no mesmo lugar de sempre, as expressões cansadas e sérias enquanto tomavam café.

- Oi, gente. – falei colocando Kan no chão.

- B. – Katy quase gritou quando me viu.

Abraçar minha prima me fez perder todo o controle até então imposto por minha cabeça e desabei chorando em seus braços, soluçando facilmente com o tempo. Estava segura em casa novamente, todas as pessoas importantes para mim ao redor, e o abraço de minha grande amiga acalmando meu nervosismo. Podia ficar dias abraçada a Katy, cada vez que seus braços me apertavam mais eu sentia a sanidade voltando.

- B, eu sinto muito. – Katy disse segurando meu rosto encharcado, soluçando junto comigo. – Eu fiquei arrasada quando soube, não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

- Foi horrível, K. Horrível...

Meu choro tinha desenfreado as lágrimas dos outros presentes na cozinha – até mesmo os olhos de Edward brilhando um pouco de emoção – e tia Camille me abraçou forte, molhando meu cabelo um pouco.

- Minha pequena, você deve está passando por uma situação horrível. Logo você, Bella. A pessoa mais parecida com René nesse mundo...

- Meu pai já chegou? – perguntei limpando as lágrimas caindo em jorros dos meus olhos.

- Ele só conseguiu um vôo que chega amanhã, Bell. – tio John disse colocando a mão no ombro de tia Camille. – Por causa do corpo...

Minha garganta deu um nó violento ao imaginar meu pobre pai desamparado em outro país com minha mãe dentro de caixão, esperando horas até poderem aterrissar em seu país natal, para ter o direito de enterrá-la dignamente.

- Bell, você deve estar cansada da viagem. – tia Camille disse acariciando meu cabelo. – Não quer dormir um pouco? Você e Edward podem ficar no seu antigo quarto.

- Preciso mesmo, tia. Não dormi bem noite passada.

Meu antigo quarto ficava ao lado do quarto de Katy, no final de um pequeno corredor branco. Estava tudo exatamente no lugar desde a última vez que estive ali. As estantes, antigamente cheias de livros, estavam vazias e acumulando poeira, mas minha cama de solteiro com a cabeceira quebrada pelos meus inúmeros desastres ainda estava encostada na parede.

A janela aberta deixava a brisa reconfortante de Phoenix invadir meu quarto.

- Quer dormir um pouco? – Edward perguntou tirando meu casaco de frio desnecessário.

- Não, eu só quero descansar mesmo.

Deitei na minha antiga cama encolhendo meu corpo e Edward deitou ao meu lado, envolvendo a pequena bola que eu era. A tensão e tristeza de imaginar que naquele horário da manhã seguinte eu estaria enterrando minha mãe me fez engolir os soluços que queriam pular da minha garganta, mas não as lágrimas descendo até a camisa dele.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. – ele disse limpando uma lágrima que desceu por minha bochecha. – Isso tudo vai passar.

- Eu não quero que passe. – falei com a voz embaralhada pelo choro e fungando alto. – Eu nunca mais vou poder ver minha mãe, Edward. Isso me destrói por dentro...

- Mas eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Bella. Nunca vou te abandonar...

Senti seus lábios colarem em minha testa e eu afundei o rosto em seu peito, não me importando em molhar sua camisa mais ainda. Aos poucos seu cheiro foi acalmando meu corpo e eu pude relaxar com os olhos fechados, sua mão acariciando meu braço delicadamente. Seu poder de me transformar era incrível, eu fui até capaz de esquecer por poucos segundos o que tanto me deixou triste desde o momento que eu acordei.

- Obrigada por tudo... – sussurrei para ele um pouco sonolenta. – Sem você eu não teria conseguido.

- Faria tudo de novo por você, Bella. – ele disse e eu senti que ele sorria discretamente. – Eu te amo.

Dormi o escutando cantarolar uma velha canção de ninar e acariciando meu corpo, minha mente viajando um pouco para um lugar mais calmo e menos perturbador.

.

.

Fiquei horas sentada na poltrona confortável da sala de meus tios enquanto as pessoas chegavam para o enterro, chorosas demais pela perda de uma pessoa querida. Todas vinham com seus olhos molhados – ou face expressivamente abalada – e me abraçavam como se fossemos amigos de longa data, falando frases de consolo como "ela viveu bastante feliz", "René era uma mulher forte" ou "ela sentia muito orgulho de você". Eu não queria que aquelas pessoas me dissessem aquilo, queria escutar de minha própria mãe que ela sentia orgulho de mim. Eu já havia escutado isso dela, muitas vezes até, mas queria saber como ela se sentia agora que eu estava feliz na faculdade que sempre quis, com um namorado que amava.

Edward permaneceu ao meu lado o tempo inteiro, só se afastava quando precisava ajudar alguém da família com algo. Ajudou meu tio quando foi comprar mais água, a minha tia quando precisou carregar cadeiras novas para os convidados. Eu observava com pena seus olhos cansados causado pelo meu sono violento da noite anterior, meus gemidos de terror enquanto sonhava com o assassinato de minha mãe. Há duas noites ele não dormia direito e já estava cansado desde antes do Natal, quando ficou no plantão de seu pai, mas não deixou de ser prestativo como costumava ser.

- Vá descansar. – pedi quando ele sentou ao meu lado e acariciou minha mão. – Você deve está morrendo de sono.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu sorrindo fraco. – Não vou te deixar agora.

Ele não merecia ficar daquela forma por minha causa. Eu me sentia horrível por quase obrigá-lo a ficar no enterro ao meu lado, ajudando em coisas que não lhe interessavam, resolvendo problemas que não eram seus. Se eu não tivesse um namorado como ele naquele momento não saberia se aguentaria toda aquela confusão, mas também não desgastaria uma pessoa sem necessitar.

- Bella. – tio John disse parando em minha frente. – Seu pai chegou.

Levantei rápido da poltrona e quase corri para fora da casa, encontrando meu pai saindo do carro preto da funerária. Seu aspecto era de um cansaço mortal, os olhos fundos e vermelhos, a barba sem fazer, vestido com um terno preto velho que ele não usava há anos. Corri ao seu encontro com as lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas e o abracei forte, capaz de quebrar os ossos de meus braços com a força que utilizei.

- Pai, eu sinto muito. – disse sentindo sua mão afagar meu cabelo.

- Eu também, Bells. – ele disse molhando minha face com suas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Como você está?

- Cansado, mas levando. – Charlie respondeu acariciando minha face e sorrindo quase imperceptivelmente. – Você está linda, minha filha. Parecida cada dia mais com sua mãe...

- Pai... – gemi soluçando ao escutar aquilo.

- Ela estava tão feliz, Bella. Realizada com o projeto, as fotos que fazia... – ele disse soluçando, me fazendo chorar mais ainda.

- Pelo menos ela estava feliz. Isso que importa.

O barulho da porta batendo me fez olhar para o carro pela primeira vez e vi o caixão escuro sendo colocado em cima do carrinho da funerária. Não pensei duas vezes antes de caminhar ao encontro e fita-lo mais de perto. Ela estava lá dentro, falecida, pronta para um último momento ao lado de seus amigos.

- Você poderia tirar a tampa por um instante? – pedi ao homem de preto ao meu lado.

- E você quem é?

- Filha dela. – respondi engolindo as lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

A tampa foi retirada e eu pude ver o rosto de minha mãe pela última vez. Alguém havia lhe maquiado com tons naturais, se eu não a conhecesse bem poderia pensar que sempre estava assim, com a face um pouco corada e os lábios pintados discretamente. Seu rosto estava intacto, o ferimento não havia sido naquela área, e apenas alguns arranhões no pescoço mostravam que ela não estava apenas dormindo. Tudo tinha acabado e aquele era nosso último momento juntas. Mãe e filha, conectadas através das lembranças.

- Obrigada por ter sido minha mãe. – falei tocando-lhe a pele gelada e uma lágrima descendo. – Outra pessoa não teria feito melhor

Fechei os olhos e imaginei sua voz fina me dizendo "Deixe de ser boba, Isabella. Você que já nasceu perfeita", como costumava me dizer quando eu a agradecia por algo. Permitir-me sorrir por um instante ao lembrar-me de seu jeito único, saudosa desde já.

- Bells. – meu pai disse tocando meu ombro. – Vamos logo, o enterro vai começar daqui a pouco.

Abracei seu corpo de lado e entrei novamente na casa cheia. Avistei Edward conversando com Jacob e Katy perto da cozinha, segurando uma xícara de café. Meu pai foi cumprimentar uns amigos que não via há alguns anos e eu fui para junto de meus amigos, os únicos naquela sala.

- Oi Jake. – o cumprimentei enquanto colocava o braço ao redor da cintura de Edward.

- Oi Bella. Sinto muito. – ele disse afagando meu ombro. – Só consegui chegar da casa de meus avós na Califórnia agora.

- Obrigada por ter vindo.

- Você já comeu hoje, B? – Katy perguntou preocupada.

- Já... – menti.

- Não, ela não comeu nada ainda. – Edward disse rapidamente. – Só tomou uma xícara de café quando acordou.

- Bella, você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer dessa forma. Ainda mais depois de ter chorado tanto.

- Eu vou alimentá-la, Katy. – ele disse a despreocupando. – Não se preocupe mais.

Sentei-me à mesa da cozinha enquanto Edward pegava algo no armário para mim. Eu não conseguia sentir fome, sede, vontade de usar o banheiro, nenhum desses aspectos que me lembrassem que eu ainda era humana. Parecia que meu corpo estava em outra dimensão enquanto eu sofria abertamente aquela dor.

- Come, Bella. – ele disse colocando um prato em minha frente.

Mordi uma _pop-tart_ de cereja sem aquecer que ele me entregou e mastiguei mecanicamente, sabendo que ele observava todos os meus movimentos. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de mim ao vê-lo bocejar discretamente, como se eu estivesse perdendo meu namorado aos poucos com aquela situação. Edward agiu mais como um pai cuidando de uma filha desamparada nos últimos dias do que como um namorado mesmo, certas atitudes de responsabilidade incomuns para alguém de sua idade. Não queria que ele perdesse todo seu encanto do começo de relacionamento, mas aos poucos o Edward que a partir de agora iria ficar cauteloso demais comigo ia tomando o lugar do _meu_ Edward sem defeitos. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

- Bella? – meu pai disse na porta da cozinha. – Posso sentar um pouco com vocês?

- Claro, pai. – respondi sorrindo.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira livre ao meu lado e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, segurando seu braço com um aperto fraco como fazia quando era criança.

- Você deve ser Edward, não é? – meu pai perguntou o fitando sério.

- Isso, senhor Swan. – Edward disse apertando sua mão. – Sinto muito por sua esposa.

- Obrigada. – meu pai agradeceu com um aceno. – E obrigada por cuidar de Bella por mim.

- Eu sempre farei isso, não precisa se preocupar. – ele disse sorrindo para mim.

Quis sorrir de volta para ele, agradecer por ele ter feito essa promessa ao meu pai, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia me senti bem ao saber que eu seria um fardo em sua vida agora, alguém frágil demais que precisaria de ajuda o tempo inteiro.

Ao voltar do cemitério eu só conseguia desejar uma cama para deitar depois de um banho quente. Não consegui ficar no momento que o caixão de minha mãe desceu para a cova, me refugiei nos braços de Edward para não ver. Não queria ter a última imagem de minha mãe sendo coberta por terra, queria lembrar-me dela de outra forma. Sempre feliz, sorrindo, me fazendo passar vergonha com seus comentários sempre inoportunos.

Sentei no colchão colocado no chão vestida apenas com uma camisa grande para meu corpo e comecei a desembaraçar meus fios. Fazia aquilo lentamente, sem forçar e vontade de apressar o processo, tentando ocupar minha mente um pouco com outras coisas. Edward saiu do banheiro de minha antiga suíte enrolado com uma toalha na cintura e enxugando o cabelo pingando um pouco no rosto.

- Como você tá? – perguntou me observando.

- Cansada demais. – respondi passando os dedos entre os fios para desembaraçá-los mais.

Minha mente estava distante, mas meus olhos acompanharam ele vestir o short azul escuro de seu pijama e bagunçar um pouco o cabelo antes de sentar ao meu lado, beijando meu ombro.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou alisando meu braço.

- Vamos. – respondi deitando no meu lado do colchão.

Coloquei minha mão sob seu peito enquanto ele puxava o cobertor leve para cima de meu corpo e respirei fundo. Eu tentava achar a normalidade de volta com aquele momento nosso, quando só nós dois estávamos juntos, sem ninguém por perto, mas o diabinho sussurrando no meu ouvido que nada seria como antes me importunava.

- Boa noite, _Prince_. – ele disse no meu ouvido. – Eu te amo.

Fingi que já estava dormindo para não responder com a voz embaralhada pelo choro que também o amava. Eu ainda amava Edward, muito mais depois daqueles dias, mas eu também queria que ele fosse feliz. Mesmo que longe de mim...

**#**


	14. Nada está como antes

**#**

**.**

Janeiro passou muito rápido para mim, apesar dos dias se arrastarem dolorosamente. Voltei para a faculdade uma semana depois do recesso para o Natal terminar, todos os meus professores cientes do que havia ocorrido. Foi um pouco estranho voltar a me concentrar quando minha mente ainda estava difusa com a falta que minha mãe me fazia. Charlie ficou em Phoenix algumas semanas após o enterro, sem coragem para voltar a correr o mundo sem sua companheira, e eu quis mais do que nunca ficar ao seu lado, mas não podia. Tive que voltar para as salas de aula e aos livros intermináveis.

Katy me ajudou a enfrentar a faculdade novamente, me acompanhando até minha primeira aula quando eu voltei. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo, mas era quase impossível convencê-la que eu conseguia fazer aquilo sozinha. Eu não conseguia na verdade, queria que alguém estivesse ao meu lado para que eu pudesse sentir um pouco de segurança, mas também não suportava demonstrar fraqueza.

- Qualquer coisa pode me ligar que eu venho te ver. – ela disse quando paramos em frente à porta de minha sala.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Katy. Vá para sua aula.

- Boa sorte, B. – disse me abraçando.

- Obrigada.

Avistei Mike sentando ao lado de uma cadeira vazia e eu deduzi que fosse para mim. Sorri um pouco discretamente quando sentei ao seu lado e coloquei minha bolsa no meu colo.

- Oi Bella. – ela disse com um olhar triste. – Fiquei sabendo ontem sobre sua mãe. Sinto muito.

- Obrigada.

- Como você está?

- Tentando continuar. – respondi sinceramente. – Todo mundo está me ajudando muito.

- Percebi quando Edward foi à aula de Filosofia para avisar sobre o que aconteceu para o professor. Ele realmente parecia preocupado com você.

- É... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

Naquele mês, Edward estava sendo impossivelmente mais perfeito do que era antes. Enquanto eu estava em casa, no meu luto doloroso, ele ia me visitar todos os dias. Ficava sentado na minha cama comigo, enquanto eu me lembrava de todos os momentos ao lado de René estragando várias camisas dele com minhas lágrimas incontroláveis, sem fazer nada. Eu podia ficar o dia inteiro sem falar uma palavra, mas ele nunca deixou de sair do meu lado. Pediu uma semana de folga do estágio para ficar mais tempo cuidando de mim, insistindo para que eu comesse algo ou tentando me tirar da cama. Eu não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada, só queria sofrer em paz um pouco, mas meus amigos não deixavam.

Cada dia que passava e Edward ficava mais tempo tentando me animar, eu me sentia mal por obrigá-lo a fazer aquilo. Não conseguia entender que ele estivesse se privando de sua vida para cuidar de mim porque queria, me parecia que era tudo uma obrigação, o fardo que carregava por ter prometido ao meu pai que iria cuidar de mim. Eu era capaz de ver a tristeza em seu olhar por ter uma namorada quase depressiva e isso me deixava mais mal ainda.

Eu não conseguia mais dormir sozinha, tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites com a morte de minha mãe, e Edward sempre ficava ao meu lado, acordado enquanto eu gritava de medo e chorava descontroladamente. Aos poucos a expressão de cansaço começou a dominar sua face e eu quase não via seu sorriso torto que tanto me acalmava. Ele estava sumindo aos poucos.

Nossa relação começou a entrar no _modo automático_, tudo que fazíamos era apenas o fantasma do que antes nós tínhamos. Eu quase não sabia o que era ter seus lábios contra os meus, era raro quando nós nos beijávamos com a paixão do começo de namoro. Sexo era algo inexistente, eu não conseguia mais sentir tesão por causa de toda a tristeza que sentia e incrivelmente ele não forçava a barra. Sentávamos na sala de meu apartamento para assistir qualquer coisa que passava na televisão, almoçávamos juntos na faculdade – cada um concentrado no próprio prato – ou íamos para sua casa ver sua família. Essa era nossa _vida_.

Eu tentava me manter presente enquanto os Cullens conversavam comigo, mas meus pensamentos sempre estavam longe demais, os obrigando a chamar minha atenção quando eu não prestava atenção no que eles falavam. Eu estava sendo tão ingrata com todos, eles não mereciam minha presença para estragar seu dia quando nos meus olhos só se podia ler a tristeza que eu sentia.

Pensei que com o passar do tempo as coisas fossem voltar ao normal, eu fosse me _acostumar_ com a ausência de minha mãe e voltar a viver como antes, mas nada mudou. Só piorou. Quando fevereiro chegou e eu finalmente voltei a ter a rotina de uma estudante, eu tentei voltar a ser Bella pré-enterro, mas acho que foi tudo em vão.

Edward começou a agir estranho comigo, a ir me ver com menos frequência. Colocou a _culpa_ na faculdade, cada vez mais preenchendo seu tempo livre com seminários e aulas práticas, e eu foquei mais ainda nos estudos e no jornal para não me importar com isso. Passamos a nos ver apenas na faculdade, durante o almoço, algumas vezes quando as aulas terminavam, mas com o tempo nem o almoço era um tempo nosso. Entramos no estágio da relação em que só nos víamos quando cruzávamos um com o outro sem querer pela faculdade, nos falando pelo telefone no final do dia, contanto as coisas banais que fizemos sem entusiasmo na voz.

Eu nunca pensei que meu amor e admiração por Edward fosse um dia acabar, mas com aquela ausência de espíritos que estávamos estava começando a concretizar aquele novo pesadelo em minha vida.

Era véspera de Dia dos Namorados quando Katy sentou ao meu lado no sofá com um olhar preocupado. Desloquei meus olhos do jornal para encará-la.

- B, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre o que?

- O que está acontecendo com você e Edward?

- Como assim?

- Vocês estão cada vez mais distantes um do outro, mal se vêem e se falam. Isso não é normal em uma relação e eu estou preocupada com você.

Franzi minha testa tentando encontrar a melhor forma de expor tudo que realmente estava sentindo, eu precisava conversar com alguém e agora só confiava em Katy naquele momento. Seria horrível, mas eu precisava admitir aquilo.

- Acho que estamos terminando... – eu respondi com a voz meio esganiçada por causa das lágrimas se formando em meus olhos.

- Por quê isso, Bella?

- Não sei, tudo tem estado tão estranho entre nós depois do... _enterro_. Ele foi tão perfeito, ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, mas eu não consigo deixar de imaginar como deve ter sido horrível para ele ter que cuidar de mim.

- Isso não é verdade, Bella. Você sabe muito bem que ele quis cuidar de você, fez tudo aquilo porque te ama.

- Eu sei, mas ele não é o mesmo agora. Ele está sempre ocupado, nunca tem tempo para me ver. É como se ele estivesse desistindo aos poucos de mim, Katy. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – comecei a chorar nesse ponto da conversa.

- Bella...

- Ele nunca mais me chamou de _Prince_, você acredita? – eu falei começando a soluçar.

Katy me abraçou forte enquanto eu desabava em um pranto que não conseguia – nem queria – controlar. Eu tinha tomado consciência que meu namoro estava arruinado e aparentemente não tinha mais conserto, mas eu não queria terminar com Edward. Não conseguia, já estava envolvida demais com ele naquele ponto de minha vida. Mas eu me sentia muito mal por fazê-lo triste, preso a um peso morto que eu estava sendo agora.

- Não fique assim, Bella. – ela disse acariciando meu cabelo. – Vocês precisam conversar, só isso.

- Eu não quero que ele seja infeliz comigo, Katy. Edward merece alguém melhor do que eu, uma garota idiota e depressiva.

- Bella, você é a única mulher que ele merece, entendeu? Não existe pessoa no mundo que combine mais com ele do que você.

- Eu não tenho mais certeza disso...

Não tinha mesmo. Estava confusa demais, sem saber o que se passava em sua mente e se ele ainda me amava. Eu o amava muito ainda, mas da maneira que nós estávamos lidando nossa relação o amor não iria durar o suficiente para sobreviver àquela fase.

Eu não acordei naquela manhã de 14 de fevereiro sabendo que tudo aconteceria como aconteceu. Para minha sorte era um dia de sábado e eu pude ficar na minha cama mais um pouco, sentindo perfume fraco de Edward que ainda estava impregnado no meu travesseiro. Eu sentia muita falta do efeito que aquele aroma me causava, mas agora a única coisa que eu era capaz de sentir era uma dor no coração ao lembrar como tudo estava ruim.

Fechei meus olhos para recordar como nosso amor era antes. Eu nunca fui tão completa como fui ao lado dele, realmente não tinha do que reclamar. Ele soube me fazer feliz como nenhum outro homem seria capaz de fazer, soube ser tão _ele_ ao ponto de me deixar loucamente apaixonada por aquele homem educado, engraçado e maravilhoso que ele era. Mas agora... tudo estava se fraquejando sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse fazer nada. Ninguém tinha forças suficientes para melhorar nada.

As batidas em minha porta me fizeram abrir os olhos.

- Bella? – Katy disse abrindo a porta. – Tá acordada?

- Tô. – respondi sentando na cama.

- Edward está aqui. – ela me informou com um olhar preocupado. – Posso deixar ele entrar?

- Claro.

Prendi meu cabelo bagunçado com um nó na nuca e afastei o cobertor grosso do meu corpo enquanto tentava arrumar um pouco minha aparência antes dele chegar. Precisei respirar fundo algumas vezes para controlar minha ansiedade que estranhamente começou a se manifestar em mim.

Ele atravessou a porta e a fechou antes de me fitar com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e uma pequena rosa na mão. Sorri de volta para ele e meus estúpidos olhos começaram a querer lacrimejar, mas funguei alto para não estragar aquele momento.

- Bom dia. – ele disse sentando em minha frente na cama.

- Bom dia. – respondi beijando seus lábios brevemente.

Edward olhou minha mão solta em cima do colchão e a pegou delicadamente, como se temesse tocá-la. Estávamos agindo como dois adolescentes que descobriam o amor e tinham medo de demonstrá-lo, aquilo não combinava com nós dois.

- Vim te desejar um feliz dia dos namorados. – ele disse estendendo a rosa murcha para mim. – Não tive tempo para comprar um presente melhor para você.

- Não precisava comprar nada. – eu disse cheirando a rosa discretamente. – Eu não comprei nada para você, acabei esquecendo...

- Eu não me importo.

Ele inclinou o rosto e me beijou delicadamente, eu mal sendo capaz de sentir seus lábios mexendo contra os meus. Sua mão acariciou meu cabelo na altura da orelha e eu me aproximei mais um pouco dele, passeando meus dedos trêmulos pela pele de seu pescoço enquanto tentava fazer minha língua voltar a se acostumar com a dele.

- Eu sinto sua falta... – ele sussurrou sem que nenhum dos dois abrisse os olhos.

- Eu também... – respondi deixando as lágrimas desceram por meu rosto. – O que está acontecendo com nós?

- Eu não sei, Bella...

- Nada está como antes, Edward. E eu não consigo ver melhoria nisso...

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – ele perguntou me fitando com um olhar severo.

- Eu não quero te ver infeliz. Não quero que você fique comigo por pena. – falei olhando para baixo, com medo de encará-lo. – Acho melhor não insistirmos mais nisso.

Senti o corpo dele se enrijecer e ele pigarreou para limpar a garganta em um ato que demonstrava nervosismo. Não sei ainda porque eu disse aquilo, mas no momento me parecia a única coisa sensata a falar. O silêncio seria martirizado demais para que eu aguentasse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Bella? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo sem falar.

- Não sei...

- Você quer terminar comigo, é isso?

- Não sei... – respondi chorando mais alto. – Eu realmente não sei.

- Bella, seja um pouco mais clara comigo. – ele pediu e eu percebi a alteração em seu tom de voz. Ele estava nervoso. – Você não quer mais ficar comigo, é isso?

- Eu quero, mas não consigo. Eu sinto que você está infeliz ao meu lado, Edward. É inevitável perceber isso.

- Mas eu não estou infeliz...

- A gente mal se vê e se fala. Que tipo de relacionamento é esse?

- O tipo que está passando por uma crise e que pode superar.

- Será? Será que nós vamos conseguir passar por isso e fingir que nada aconteceu? – perguntei limpando uma lágrima que escorreu por minha bochecha. – Eu acho que não suportaria mais sofrer, Edward. Eu estou cansada...

- Depois de tudo o que fiz por você, Bella. – ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e respirando lentamente. – Como você consegue ser tão ingrata dessa forma?

- Ingrata? – perguntei ultrajada. – Você pensa que eu estou sendo ingrata com você? Eu estou tentando te fazer feliz e você não consegue perceber isso, seu idiota. – gritei nesse momento.

- Eu era feliz ao seu lado. – ele gritou de volta para mim.

Nós dois estávamos em pé sem que percebêssemos que fizemos aquilo. Eu ofegava de raiva por ele estar pensando que eu era ingrata e a respiração dele era irregular, oscilando entre o rápido demais e o ofegante. Com certeza minha face estava ruborizada e meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não me importei com aquilo naquele momento.

- Eu não estou mais aguentando te ver dessa forma, Bella. – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Você não vive mais, só consegue ser um fragmento do que você era antes comigo.

- Eu perdi minha mãe! Você quer que eu saia por ai dando gargalhadas e sendo feliz quando eu não estou?

- Isso já tem quase dois meses, Bella. Você poderia tentar voltar a viver um pouco agora, não é mesmo? Já está na hora de superar isso um pouco...

Suas palavras sem sentimentos me fizeram perder a cabeça naquele momento. Não era _meu_ Edward falando aquilo, era impossível alguém perfeito como ele era ser tão estúpido e arrogante como ele estava sendo.

Inacreditável...

- Saia daqui. – pedi engolindo o choro.

- O que...

- Saia do meu quarto, da minha casa, da minha vida, Edward. – eu gritei o assustando. – Eu não vou aceitar você desdenhando do meu sofrimento. Cansei disso!

Ele me lançou um último olhar cheio de raiva antes de bater a porta do meu quarto com força e sumir do meu campo visual. Eu esperava que para sempre, não suportaria mais olhar para ele depois daquela discussão idiota que tivemos.

Meu corpo todo tremia de raiva e minha face estava brilhando por causa das lágrimas que caiam de meus olhos sem controle algum. Escutei longe a porta do apartamento bater com força e um barulho de passos apressados em direção ao meu quarto. Meu coração parecia que tinha murchado, assim como a rosa quase em pedaços na minha cama.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Katy perguntou entrando no quarto. – Por que Edward saiu transtornado daquela forma?

- Nós terminamos. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Como assim terminaram?

- Ele não suportava mais ficar comigo dessa forma, foi isso.

- B, eu sinto muito.

Quando os braços de Katy envolveram meu corpo trêmulo, eu desabei de vez tomando consciência do que tinha acontecido. Estava tudo terminado, aquela briga tinha colocado um fim na história que eu tive com Edward. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Eu agora estava mais machucada ainda por causa de sua atitude infantil demais. Não tinha mais volta...

**.**

**#**


	15. Foi estupidez de sua parte

**#**

**.**

**EPOV**

I Hate this Part – The Pussycat Dolls

Acordar estava sendo insuportável para mim. Eu simplesmente já não conseguia abrir meus olhos sem que os malditos desviassem para o vazio ao meu lado na cama, onde Bella deveria estar deitada como sempre fazia. Há quase três semanas ela não estava mais dormindo ao meu lado e isso me machucava.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes relembrar o modo que nós terminamos fez-me quase chorar. Eu não costumava chorar – era sempre tachado de insensível por Alice – mas depois que eu saí de sua casa não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas. Afundei meu rosto entre as mãos e deixei que um choro demorado rompesse minha garganta. O tempo passava e eu ainda permanecia dentro do meu carro em frente ao prédio dela, as lágrimas rolando por minha face e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Não conseguia sentir raiva de Bella por ter sido tão covarde e colocado um ponto final em nossa relação porque estava confusa e com medo, mas eu queria entender o que a levou a fazer aquilo. Ela foi ingrata demais, depois de todo o sacrifício que eu fiz para ficar ao seu lado no momento mais difícil de sua vida, ela não foi capaz de se sacrificar um pouco para salvar tudo que tínhamos. Mas eu também fui infantil ao dizer tudo aquilo para ela, não precisava ser tão verdadeiro naquele momento. A raiva e o desespero que comandaram minhas atitudes, como eu fui idiota.

Meu celular tocando fez-me parar de chorar e eu limpei as lágrimas antes de atendê-lo.

- Alô?

- Edward, onde você está? – Alice perguntou do outro lado.

- Saindo da casa de Bella. – respondi engolindo as novas lágrimas que queriam se formar. – Por quê?

- Preciso de sua ajuda com uma matéria da faculdade. Você está bem?

- Estou...

- Sua voz está estranha... Você está chorando?

- Não... – falei tentando não chorar, mas era impossível. – Merda, Alice, você sempre descobre tudo...

- O que aconteceu?

- Bella e eu terminamos. – respondi respirando fundo.

- Oh Edward, eu sinto muito. Por quê?

- Não sei, simplesmente não dava mais pra continuar como estava...

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? Eu estou em casa sozinha, todo mundo saiu.

- Estou indo para aí agora. – falei desligando o celular.

Precisava conversar com alguém naquele momento, colocar para fora tudo que sentia e pensava, e Alice era a única que me entenderia. Por fazer psicologia e por me conhecer tão bem em pouco tempo de convívio.

Ela estava me esperando na cozinha quando cheguei a nossa casa e abriu os braços para me abraçar forte, minhas lágrimas caindo ao encontro de seu ombro. Ela podia ser pequena em comparação a mim, mas nunca me senti tão protegido como naquele momento.

- Eu sinto muito, irmãozinho. – ela disse acariciando minhas costas.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Alice. – confessei fungando alto. – Estou tão confuso e perdido.

- Bella ainda te ama, Edward. Ela só está confusa demais, você precisa entender.

- Mais do que eu entendo? Eu fui o namorado perfeito nós últimos meses, não saí do seu lado um minuto desde que ela soube que a mãe tinha morrido, fui paciente, nunca a obriguei a fazer nada e ela me trata dessa forma?

Eu estava com tanta raiva naquele momento que não segurei as palavras para mim, cuspi tudo para Alice analisar.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas você parou para pensar que ela fez isso porque não queria te ver sofrer junto com ela?

- Eu estou sofrendo longe dela e não tem nem uma hora que nós terminamos. – falei indignado. – Que tipo de pessoa pensa assim?

- O tipo de pessoa que já sofreu tanto na vida que não quer ver ninguém sofrendo, principalmente por sua causa. Vocês dois mal se viam no último mês, era quase um namoro inexistente, então ela pensou que fosse melhor te deixar ser feliz com outra pessoa porque aparentemente você não estava com ela.

- Mas eu estava...

- Mas ela não enxergava isso. Vocês dois agiam como dois robôs quando estavam juntos - o que quase nunca acontecia - e todo mundo começou a perceber que tudo estava andando mal, menos vocês mesmo. É difícil de entender, mas funciona dessa forma.

- Você só está a defendendo porque ela foi a única namorada que eu tive que aturava você e Rosalie. – disse grosseiramente.

- Se você pensa dessa forma eu não posso fazer nada a respeito, mas você deveria analisar o que eu te disse.

- Vou para meu quarto. – falei para terminar nossa conversa.

Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho para considerar tudo o que Alice disse. Ela poderia estar certa, mas a idéia de que Bella fez aquilo para o meu bem não conseguia entrar na minha cabeça.

Arranquei minha camisa, a jogando em qualquer canto do quarto, e liguei o som para espantar um pouco meus pensamentos que me incomodavam. Estava tocando um CD da banda Queens of the Stone Age, umas que Bella mais gostava e me ensinou a apreciar, e eu desliguei o som com raiva. Não precisava ter nada que recordasse como ela era por perto de mim.

- Droga! – xinguei apertando o botão de desligar com força.

.

.

**BPOV**

Joss Stone - Spoiled

Acordar estava sendo insuportável para mim. Eu não queria encarar o mundo lá fora quando sabia que não teria Edward para melhorar meu dia. Cada vez que eu abria os olhos e percebia que estava sozinha em minha cama recordava que tudo tinha terminado. Eu quis que fosse daquela forma, mas não imaginei que fosse ser tão doloroso superar.

Era impossível esquecer como ele me fez feliz e eu também não ajudava quando olhava para minha coleção de obras de Shakespeare e Jane Austin ou para meu laptop novo, recordando como nosso Natal havia sido perfeito. Eu, com toda minha insegurança e estupidez mórbida, consegui estragar o único relacionamento que deu certo na minha vida e consegui perder o homem mais perfeito existente. Eu nunca iria encontrar alguém que fosse capaz de substituir Edward, nenhum homem chegaria aos pés dele depois de tudo que vivemos.

Não pensei que fosse ser tão difícil aguentar vê-lo quase todos os dias, seu olhar triste toda vez que, sem querer, nossos olhos se encontravam. Eu era capaz de gritar que o queria de volta tamanho era meu desespero, mas imaginei que ele estivesse com muita raiva de mim. Não o culpava por sentir-se assim, eu merecia seu desprezo mais do que nunca pelo que fiz. Você é uma idiota mesmo, Bella Swan!

Entrei em um tipo de estado catatônico durante meu dia-a-dia, sendo capaz de ficar horas sem manifestar nenhum tipo de reação. Não conseguia mais sorrir nem mesmo chorar, minhas emoções haviam estagnado em nada. Se alguém falasse comigo eu respondia com um aceno de cabeça ou palavras vagas, frases sem muito significado, mas quando chegava a minha casa e me trancava no meu quarto eu chorava tudo que tinha vontade. Meu quarto era meu refúgio, minha mente doendo ao sentir seu perfume quase inexistente em meu travesseiro.

As lágrimas não secaram com o passar dos dias e a saudade que eu sentia dele só piorava. Piorava quando chegava o final de semana e eu lembrava quantas vezes nós fomos ao cinema ou alugávamos muitos filmes antigos para assistir enquanto comíamos comida chinesa, quase um programa obrigatório. Tornava-se extremamente doloroso quando a noite chegava e eu não tinha mais seus braços ao redor do meu corpo para me esquentar ou o escutava me chamando de _Prince_ com aquela voz rouca que me arrepiava todos os pêlos do corpo.

Passei a fumar quase um maço de cigarros por causa da constante ansiedade que sentia com medo de encontrá-lo com outra mulher. Quando eu tomei aquela decisão estúpida de terminar tudo para que ele fosse feliz com outra pessoa, não pensei que isso pudesse ocorrer rapidamente. Ele era lindo, popular e impossivelmente encantador demais para resistir, então seria facílimo arrumar milhares de namoradas no primeiro dia que voltasse a ser solteiro. Mas se eu o visse com outra seria capaz de não suportar e chorar na frente dele mesmo, sem vontade alguma de esconder o que sentia. Edward havia me viciado nele e era quase incurável.

Jacob foi uma das pessoas que mais me ajudou a não pensar o tempo inteiro em como eu fui idiota ao terminar meu namoro perfeito. Quando Katy não estava distraindo minha mente, ele se ocupava desse cargo me levando para fazer qualquer _merda_ na rua. Ou era para ajudá-lo a comprar alguns livros para a faculdade ou até mesmo para ir lavanderia perto de meu apartamento. Tudo era motivo para me tirar de casa.

Nós estávamos voltando do supermercado – com o molho de tomate e manjericão que Katy decidiu necessitar para fazer sua famosa massa italiana – quando o celular de Jacob tocou. Aproveitei que ele estava ocupado falando com alguém para acender um cigarro, acho que o décimo daquele dia. Meus pulmões estavam odiando o fim de meu namoro.

- Tenho boas noticias pra você. – ele disse desligando o celular.

- Quais? – perguntei tragando meu cigarro.

- Uma festa hoje à noite. Meu colega de faculdade que está organizando na casa dele, fica aqui perto. É para o pessoal de Direito, mas as pessoas de fora também podem ir.

- Não sei se quero ir...

- Bella, você precisa sair, conhecer novas pessoas. – ele disse sério demais para seu jeito sempre descontraído. – Uma festa, só isso que te peço.

- Vou pensar, mas não sei se vou. – respondi jogando a bituca do cigarro na calçada. Eu sei, horrível fazer isso.

.

.

**EPOV**

Estava sentando no sofá da sala assistindo televisão, passando os canais rapidamente sem paciência para parar em algum, quando meus irmãos chegaram em casa. Minha paz havia acabado quando aquelas quatro pessoas barulhentas entraram na sala e sentaram ao meu lado, Emmett pegando o controle de minha mão sem permissão.

- Tudo bem, você pode mudar de canal, Emmett. – falei ironicamente.

- Já está sabendo, Edward? – Rosalie perguntou sentando no colo de Emmett.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntei cheio de tédio na voz.

- Vai rolar uma festa hoje e nós vamos.

- Nós quem?

- Seus irmãos. Você também vai. – Alice informou sorrindo.

- Não estou a fim de ir para festa nenhuma. Tenho que estudar para um seminário...

- Pelo amor de Deus, é sexta-feira e você não vai ficar trancado em casa novamente. Você vai. – Emmett disse decidido.

- Por favor, irmãozinho. – Rose pediu com certa manha na voz. – Uma garota que frequenta o mesmo salão de beleza que eu me convidou e disse que eu poderia levar quem quisesse. Vamos, só uma festa sem importância.

- Ok, eu vou. – respondi contra minha vontade. – Mas só porque vocês vão encher meu saco até eu ir.

- Obrigada! – Alice disse agarrando meu pescoço. – Você não imagina como isso é importante para nós. Ninguém aguenta mais te ver dessa forma...

- Tá, Alice... – falei tentando fingir que não me importava com o que ela estava dizendo.

Ótimo, eu teria que ir para uma festa que provavelmente não iria me divertir nem um pouco só para agradar meus irmãos. Ultimamente eu estava sendo tão chato e mal-humorado que já estava na hora de voltar a ser um pouco sociável para variar. Por mim, ficaria em casa assistindo qualquer _merda_] na televisão só para não ter que correr o risco de cruzar com _ela_ em algum lugar.

.

.

**BPOV**

Como eu odiava ir a uma festa contra minha vontade. Quando meus pés tocaram o piso da varanda já sujo por bebidas de alto teor alcoólico, eu nunca desejei minha casa, silenciosa e vazia, mas não saí correndo como queria. Fiquei para não escutar Katy e Jacob reclamando das minhas atuais atitudes, o tempo inteiro me chamando de anti-social. Respirei fundo e entrei naquele local já lotado, uma música muito alta me deixando brevemente surda.

As pessoas já começavam a demonstração início de embriaguez e se esbarravam enquanto eu caminhava atrás de Jacob e Katy, essa cumprimentando a todos, demonstrando sua popularidade. Fitava meus próprios pés, sem saco para encarar quem cruzasse meu caminho, e enfiei minhas mãos no bolso frontal da calça jeans.

- Quer beber alguma coisa, Bella? – Jacob quase gritou por causa da música.

- Vou vê se arranjo uma cerveja. – respondi me afastando dos dois.

Reconhecia alguns colegas de classe de Katy – que frequentaram nossa casa um dia para preparar um seminário – e caminhei até a cozinha um pouco abarrotada demais. Um balde muito grande cheio de gelo estava centralizado e algumas pessoas ao redor pegavam latas de cerveja dentro dele. Ao lado, uma mesa continha um número bastante variado de bebidas destiladas como vodka, tequila, uísque e rum, mas eu escolhi ir na cerveja mesmo.

Peguei uma latinha e a abri, tomando um gole do líquido gelado. O aspecto gelado do líquido combinava com a queimação do cigarro, pensei tirando meu maço no bolso traseiro de minha calça. Acendi um e avistei Mike chegando com alguns amigos, acenando para mim.

- Oi, Bella. – ele disse animado, parando em minha frente. – Não imaginei que você viesse.

- Minha prima me arrastou para cá. Disse que eu precisava me divertir um pouco... – respondi tentando sorrir.

- Tô sabendo disso. Como você está lidando com... isso tudo? – ele perguntou meio relutante.

- Estou... lidando. – respondi suspirando. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso, não aqui.

- Certo.

- Quer uma cerveja? – perguntei apontando para o balde atrás de mim.

- Pode ser.

Entreguei-o uma cerveja e brindei, tentando parecer divertida. Eu fingia tão bem que estava sendo agradável com ele, quando na verdade queria voltar para casa e chorar a noite inteira. Eu não estava me sentindo nada bem rodeadas de pessoas que mal conhecia, com um barulho me fazendo ter dor de cabeça, quando o único lugar que eu queria estar era em certos braços que seriam impossíveis de conseguir de volta.

- Então, como está na faculdade? – ele perguntou encostando-se à bancada ao nosso lado. – Quer dizer, nas matérias que não fazemos juntos.

- Mesma coisa de sempre. Sociologia um saco, Filosofia me agradando, História Política complicada. Tudo igual. – respondi encostando-me ao seu lado. – E você, arranjou o emprego naquele jornal que me falou?

- Estou esperando a responda ainda, mas não sei se consigo.

- Claro que você consegue, Mike. Você é o melhor comentarista de esporte que eu já conheci.

- Eu sou o único, Bella... – ele disse timidamente.

- Mas isso não tira seu mérito. – falei sorrindo para encorajá-lo. – Eu também pensei que não conseguiria o estágio no jornal da faculdade e consegui.

- Você tem talento, garota. Escreve melhor que muita gente de anos mais avançados.

- Você só diz isso pra me agradar.

- Claro, sei reconhecer seu talento, Bella. – ele disse me fitando com aqueles olhos azuis piscina. – Além do mais, você é muito legal, merece se dar bem sempre.

Tomei um gole da cerveja para disfarçar o caroço de nervosismo se formando por escutar aquele elogio e desviei meu olhar em direção da sala cheia.

O DJ – ou sei lá quem estava comandando o som – trocou de música e algumas pessoas saíram da minha frente para proporcionar a visão _dele_ chegando à festa. Merda, pensei apertando a lata com um pouco mais de força, por que ele tinha que aparecer?

The Pussycat Dolls feat. A R Rahman - Jai Ho (You Are My Desitny)

Alice vinha ao seu lado, vestida como uma boneca de porcelana naquele vestido marcado na cintura, e os outros irmãos Cullen vinham atrás. Edward olhava para baixo enquanto caminhava e seu cabelo bagunçado me fez sentir uma pontada no estômago de nervosismo. Eu era capaz de sentir seu perfume, mesmo com a distância entre nós dois, e as lembranças dolorosas pipocaram na minha cabeça.

_You're the reason I breath, You're the reason I still believe…_

Uma garota morena, da altura de Alice, o parou no caminho e beijou seu rosto com um sorriso largo, jogando o longo cabelo castanho escuro para trás. A mão dele pousou em sua cintura quando ele retribuiu o beijo, abrindo um sorriso que estava classificado entre sedutor e feliz. A garota era muito bonita, no nível de beleza de Rosalie, e eu respirei fundo para não desaguar ali mesmo ao saber que alguém já havia me substituído.

- Bella, você está bem? – Mike perguntou me tirando do transe.

- Estou, por que não estaria? – disse balançando a cabeça discretamente.

- Sei lá, você ficou olhando para o nada com cara de espanto.

- Apenas vi algo que não queria, mas esquece. Quer outra cerveja?

- Claro.

Puxei Mike pela mão até o balde cheio de cerveja perto de nós e olhei novamente para a cena que não havia me agradado. Edward estava encostado na parede segurando uma cerveja enquanto conversava com a mesma garota que dava dez à zero em mim em termo de beleza, para meu desgosto.

Ok, cerveja não iria me fazer esquecer aquela cena tão cedo, pensei pegando a garrafa de vodka em cima da mesa. Melhor escolher algo mais forte.

- Vai com calma. – Mike me disse quando virei o líquido direto na garrafa. – O que você está fazendo?

- Me embebedando. Não é isso que as pessoas fazem nas festas? – respondi tossindo com a vodka queimando minha garganta.

- Sei lá, as pessoas fazem o que quiserem.

O ignorei e tomei mais um gole, tossindo novamente com a ardência. Dali a alguns goles eu já começaria a ver as coisas fora de foco e a dizer o que não deveria, mas quem se importava com isso quando o coração em pedaços pedia para afogar as mágoas?

.

.

**EPOV**

Fui praticamente arrastado para aquela festa por meus irmãos, mas fiquei um pouco aliviado quando vi que tinha alguém conhecido para conversar comigo. Jessica, minha colega de faculdade desde o primeiro ano, era uma das poucas mulheres que era somente minha amiga porque, digamos assim, ela gostava da mesma coisa que eu. Era um desperdício de beleza, como Emmett dizia, mas ela sempre deixou claro que não gostava de homem e, não posso negar, alimentou algumas fantasias sexuais na minha mente pervertida.

Eu estava conversando com ela há algum tempo, recordando a última aula em que fomos dupla, quando Katy apareceu ao meu lado meio ofegante, se apoiando em mim para recuperar o fôlego.

- Graças a Deus eu te encontrei. – ela disse segurando meu braço.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

- Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar nesse momento, Edward. Eu não te pediria isso se não fosse realmente preciso.

- Katy, você está começando a me assustar. O que aconteceu?

- Bella. – ela disse um pouco alto por causa da música.

- O que aconteceu com Bella, Katy? – insisti disfarçando o desespero em minha voz.

- Ela encheu a cara, não sei por que, mas tá em cima do balcão da cozinha dançando. – ela explicou rápido. – Eu _tô_ preocupada porque ela costuma cometer idiotices quando fica bêbada, mas não sei o que fazer.

Parei um pouco para pensar na situação. Bella estava bêbada, em cima de um balcão, dançando enquanto outros homens babavam por seu corpo, a mercê de qualquer atitude machistas demais. Recordei na hora o que aconteceu a ela na última vez que um homem se aproveitou de seu corpo alcoolizado e não pensei duas vezes antes de me desculpar com Jessica e seguir para a cozinha.

Lady Gaga – Just Dance

Ela segurava uma garrafa quase vazia de vodka e balançava o quadril no ritmo da música, o cabelo bagunçado cobrindo um pouco do rosto corado. Alguns caras estavam ao redor da bancada, gritando elogios grosseiros, fazendo-a rir e rebolar mais ainda, bebendo o restante do líquido, a calça jeans apertada nas curvas revelando aquele corpo sexy demais que antes era somente meu.

- É isso aí, Bella. – escutei Mike gritar, ela descendo lentamente enquanto rebolava na frente dele.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim.

- O que você pensa que tá fazendo, hein? – perguntei o empurrando para longe dela.

- Qual é, _cara_? Vai ficar estressadinho por que sua ex-namorada está aproveitando a vida? – ele perguntou rindo. – Acorda, Edward. Bella já superou você há muito tempo...

- Não me provoque, Mike. – eu pedi tentando me controlar.

- Eu não sou o único que percebeu como ela é gostosa, cara... – ele disse apontando para o balcão atrás de mim.

Um homem havia subido no balcão e estava dançando com ela, segurando sua cintura enquanto sua bunda rebolava em sua pélvis. Eu sentia tanta raiva por estar vendo aquilo que quis sair dali antes que visse coisa pior acontecendo, mas meu sentimento de proteção por ela falou mais alto temendo o que poderia acontecer.

- Bella! – gritei parando em frente a ela. – Desce daí, por favor.

- Pára de ser chato, cara. – um homem disse ao meu lado, animado com o show que ela dava.

- Bella, escuta o Edward. – Katy disse tentando puxá-la para descer do balcão. – Pelo amor de Deus, você está pagando o maior mico.

- Me esquece, Katy. Eu não quero descer, aqui está muito legal. – ela disse rindo alto e dançando. – Uhuul!

- Você vai descer sim! – falei irritado demais com o coro de "gostosa" que os homens começaram a fazer.

Agarrei suas pernas e joguei seu corpo magro sob meu ombro, a garrafa se quebrando ao encontrar o chão e várias pessoas – todo homens, claro – me vaiando por ter feito aquilo.

- Me coloca no chão, seu idiota. – ela pediu esmurrando minhas costas.

- Foi estupidez de sua parte, sabia? – falei a carregando para fora da festa. – Beber dessa forma e se exibir em cima de um balcão. Não estou te reconhecendo, Bella.

- Não me chame de Bella. – ela disse irritada. – Você não tem o direito.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Katy perguntou nos vendo andar pela calçada da rua.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dela.

Coloquei Bella sentada no banco do meu carro e prendi o cinto ao seu corpo, ela tentando se soltar, mas eu a fiz parar com meu olhar de extrema raiva.

- Você já fez idiotices demais por hoje, Isabella Swan. – falei a encarando. – Agora pare de agir como uma criança e fiquei quieta.

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou quando eu sentei ao seu lado e liguei o carro, arrancando com vontade para sair dali.

Eu não sabia para onde levar Bella completamente bêbada e bufando de raiva todo o caminho, então decidi que a levaria para minha casa já que não haveria ninguém. Lá pelo menos eu poderia obrigá-la a engolir algum alimento e curar um pouco seu porre.

Abri sua porta quando paramos na garagem escura e ela demorou um pouco para se desprender do cinto, xingando baixo enquanto brigava com o encaixe. Estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a sair, mas ela me olhou com um olhar de extrema raiva e colocou os pés para fora do carro.

- Eu sei andar sozinha. – disse ficando em pé.

Não deu dois passos antes de se enroscar com as próprias pernas e quase cair, mas eu a segurei a tempo.

- Estou vendo... – comentei colocando seu braço ao redor do meu pescoço.

Somente com minha ajuda ela conseguiu caminhar até a sala e sentar no grande sofá de couro, deslizando para deitar nele, a barriga branca de pele quente revelada por baixo da camisa branca solta.

- Consegue ficar dois minutos sem fazer nenhuma bobagem? – perguntei a fitando esparramada no sofá.

Ela resmungou algo e fechou os olhos, sua cabeça caindo para o lado esquerdo em cima da almofada. Eu quase não consegui controlar a vontade de tocar seu rosto e sorrir para ela, mas fui até a cozinha vazia para pegar algo.

Voltei com um comprimido de um remédio que meu pai costumava me dá quando eu bebia demais e um copo d'água, encontrando Bella sentada com a cabeça entre as pernas. Ela gemeu de dor quando eu sentei ao seu lado e apertou a barriga com os braços.

- Você está bem? – perguntei pousando o copo na mesa de centro.

- Não... – ela respondeu com a voz fraca. – Acho que vou...

Ela não completou a frase e saiu correndo pela sala em direção ao banheiro que ficava ao lado do escritório de meu pai – onde, um dia de loucura, nós transamos enquanto todo mundo estava na cozinha conversando – e eu corri atrás dela. Encontrei-a ajoelhada em frente ao vaso sanitário vomitando toda a bebida ingerida naquela noite e, mais uma vez com pena dela, parei abaixado atrás de seu corpo para segurar seu cabelo para trás. Sua testa estava molhada pelo suor frio e eu percebi que suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava o vaso sanitário, vomitando mais ainda.

- Pronto? – perguntei a vendo respirar fundo.

Bella confirmou com a cabeça e eu a ajudei a se levantar, apoiando seu corpo no meu para ir até a pia ao lado. Ela lavou a boca e o rosto enquanto eu ainda segurava seu cabelo para não atrapalhá-la.

- Desculpa... – ela choramingou quando a carreguei no colo.

- Não fala nada, Bella. – pedi subindo as escadas.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, desculpa. – ela insistiu enterrando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço. – Por _tudo_.

Tentei ignorar aquelas palavras dela, mas foi impossível. Quanto tempo eu esperei para escutá-la dizer que sentia muito por ter terminado comigo, apesar daquilo ter sido feito quando ela estava bêbada demais para recordar. Engoli seco e segui rumo ao meu quarto, ainda tentando não ser atingido por aquele pedido de desculpas.

Fiz tudo o que uma pessoa que se importava com ela faria. Tirei sua roupa suja de bebida e vômito, a coloquei embaixo do chuveiro, lavei seu cabelo também sujo, escovei seus dentes e coloquei uma camisa velha minha em seu corpo junto com uma calcinha sua que ainda estava na minha gaveta. Bella caiu quase adormecida na minha cama, se encolhendo quando a cobri com o cobertor grosso, e eu sentei ao seu lado na cama.

- Edward... – ela chamou com os olhos fechados.

- Oi?

- Eu sinto sua falta... – ela disse com a voz um pouco distante.

- Eu também... – respondi fechando os olhos e me recostando na cabeceira da cama.

.

.

**BPOV**

Acordei assustada por não saber onde estava. Sentei naquela cama desconhecida e analisei minha situação. Meu cabelo estava um pouco úmido e cheirava a um perfume cítrico, eu estava vestida com uma camisa azul um pouco desbotada e somente de calcinha – minha calcinha – envolta em um cobertor quente. O quarto estava escuro e silencioso, mas um ronco baixo interrompeu a calma dele.

Edward estava dormindo quase sentado ao meu lado, os braços cruzados no peito e os pés calçados apenas com suas meias. Sua cabeça estava encostada na cabeceira e sua boca levemente aberta fazia ecoar seu ronco baixo, mas perceptível. Mordi o lábio inferior tensa por não conseguir recordar o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

- Edward. – chamei cutucando seu peito.

Ele acordou um pouco assustado e coçou o olho enquanto ajeitava o corpo na cama, me fitando com um olhar de sono.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei rapidamente.

- Você bebeu demais na festa e eu te trouxe pra cá. – ele respondeu bocejando.

- Por quê?

- Porque você estava exibindo sua imagem em cima de um balcão na festa. E rebolando enquanto se esfregava em algum cara que eu nunca vi.

- Meu Deus. – falei enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. A última coisa que eu recordava era de ter começado a beber aquela vodka barata na festa enquanto também bebia cerveja, Mike me acompanhando. Recordei algo como alguns homens ao me redor conversando comigo, eu rindo demasiadamente, e uma música muito dançante me fazendo rebolar, mas eu ainda estava no chão. Não conseguia recordar o momento que subi no balcão e fiz aquelas coisas que ele disse.

- Por que eu fiz isso? – perguntei ainda escondendo o rosto.

- Eu também me pergunto isso. – ele disse baixo, mas audível.

- Foi sua culpa! – eu disse apontando para ele com raiva.

- Minha? – ele perguntou de volta ultrajado.

- É. Ninguém mandou você aparecer com aquela mulher linda na festa se jogando pra você.

- Mulher linda... – ele começou a dizer e então riu.

- Qual a graça?

- Não me diga que você estava com ciúmes de Jessica.

- Claro! Você não percebeu como ela é linda?

- Bella, ela é _lésbica_. – ele disse rindo.

- O quê? – perguntei espantada. – Como assim?

- Ela é minha colega de faculdade há muito tempo e gosta de mulher. Um desperdício, mas é verdade.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

- Pode perguntara a Rosalie. Ela se interessou por ela quando nós nos conhecemos, antes de saber que era minha irmã. – ele falou rindo.

Ben's Brother - Let Me Out

Ignorei aquela piada idiota que ele falou e aos poucos eu fui recordando o que havia realmente ocorrido depois que ele me resgatou da festa. Lembrei pouca coisa como quase cair na garagem e saí correndo para vomitar no banheiro ao lado do escritório, o banheiro que me trazia boas lembranças. Ele havia cuidado de mim, mesmo depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz. Não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse se importar comigo, ele continuava sendo o Edward de sempre.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntei cautelosa.

Ele soltou um pigarro para limpar a garganta e coçou a nuca. Estava nervoso, eu reconhecia aqueles atos depois de tanto tempo de convivência. Esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa fitando seu rosto um pouco perto do meu, matando a saudade de todos seus traços.

- Porque eu me importo com você. – respondeu desviando os olhos de mim. – Não sei por que nem qual a importância disso, mas eu realmente quero seu bem, Bella.

- Ed...

- Não, eu vou falar e você vai escutar. – ele disse me impedindo de dizer algo. – Estou cansado de te escutar pedir desculpas, sem saber se isso realmente é verdade ou não, mas estou mais cansado ainda de ficar longe de você. Eu não suporto mais ter que acordar, ir pra faculdade e não poder sentar com você, te abraçar, te beijar, Bella. Você tem noção do que é isso?

- Tenho. – respondi com a voz fraca. – Eu sinto exatamente isso todos os dias. Pior, eu me culpo por isso todos os dias. Eu não queria que fosse dessa forma...

- Nem eu...

- Eu fui tão estúpida, tão insegura. Me perdoe, Edward. – pedi começando a chorar e segurando seu rosto com minhas mãos trêmulas. – Por favor, me perdoe por ter sido tão idiota.

- Bella... – ele disse fechando os olhos e pousando suas mãos sob as minhas.

- Eu não vou estragar tudo de novo como fiz, só me dê mais uma chance. – implorei colando as extremidades de nossos narizes.

- Eu não sei, Bella... – ele disse descendo as mãos por cima das minhas.

Desloquei lentamente meu rosto para longe do dele e levantei da cama, correndo para fora daquele quarto antes que dissesse ou fizesse algo por causa da dor que eu sentia ao ser rejeitada daquela forma. E daí que eu estava quase nua e corria para fora de sua casa, a chuva forte caindo na minha cabeça? Eu só precisava ficar longe dele.

.

**.**

**EPOV**

The Cult - Painted on my heart

No que eu estava pensando parado ali na cama, sem fazer nada? Alguns segundos se passaram desde que Bella me jogou todas aquelas palavras verdadeiras e saiu correndo depois que eu expressei minha indecisão. Eu não estava indeciso _merda _nenhuma, eu a queria de volta e teria que, literalmente, correr atrás dela para conseguir isso.

Desci as escadas pulando alguns degraus e encontrei a porta principal escancarada, uma chuva muito forte caindo lá fora, mas saí mesmo assim. Não me importei com a roupa encharcando rapidamente nem minhas meias sujas com a lama formada nas escadas de minha casa.

Bella ainda estava descendo aqueles degraus sujos quando eu a alcancei, segurando seu braço com força e fazendo seu rosto parar perto demais do meu.

- Eu que sou um idiota, Bella. – falei esquecendo-me de raciocinar direito. – Nós dois não fomos feitos para trabalhar separados.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, os pingos caindo por sua face.

- Que estou pouco me lixando quem dos dois foi o culpado. Eu só quero ficar com você, _Prince._ Para sempre. – respondi abrindo um sorriso.

Não esperei sua resposta, tinha pressa para voltar a sentir seus lábios contra os meus, sua mão agarrando minha nuca quando eu levantei seu corpo molhado e forcei suas pernas a enlaçarem minha cintura. Deus, como seu sentia falta dela.

Entrei novamente em minha casa e não me importei em fechar a porta, praticamente corri até o sofá espaçoso e depositei seu corpo molhado contra o couro escuro, tirando minha camisa encharcada que protegia sua pele. Estava tudo no lugar, exatamente como eu deixei, e eu passei meus lábios brevemente por sua pele gelada para recordar seu sabor. Bella gemeu ao sentir minha língua matando a saudade de seu seio pequeno, passeando por seu mamilo enrijecido, e eu não consegui controlar o sorriso que se formou em minha face.

- Oh, Edward... – gemeu quando mordi levemente sua pele.

Não sei de onde arranquei tanta habilidade para tirar minhas roupas e sua calcinha em tão pouco tempo, minha excitação chegando rapidamente ao vê-la deitada em minha frente, os lábios entreabertos e a face levemente corada. Ela desceu a mão delicadamente por meu abdômen, os dedos causando arrepios em minha pele, e me puxou pela mão para deitar sobre seu corpo frágil, ainda sem penetrá-la.

Coloquei sua perna apoiada nas minhas costas e apoiei uma mão ao lado de seu corpo, meus olhos presos aos dela sem capacidade alguma de se desgrudarem. Bella me olhava com certa apreensão, desejando cada vez mais que eu terminasse com aquela ausência de encaixe de nossos corpos. Éramos tão perfeitamente feitos para formar uma única peça que era até crime prolongar o tempo em que não estávamos unidos, eu dentro dela, ela completamente minha. Deslizei para seu interior sentindo todo o prazer acumulado naquele tempo longe dela sendo capaz de me fazer explodir.

Movia meu quadril contra o seu corpo lentamente e ela arfava cada vez que eu entrava de vez em seu corpo, a mão apoiada no meu peito e a cabeça arqueada para trás. Deitei mais sobre seu corpo, acelerando aos poucos meus movimentos, e beijei seu maxilar, seu pescoço, toda a pele exposta aos meus olhos.

- Isso... – ela gemeu perto do meu ouvido. – Isso, Edward...

Tive que controlar minha vontade de gozar ao escutá-la dizer meu nome com tanto prazer, seu quadril começando a se movimentar contra o meu também. Apertei mais um pouco seu corpo junto ao meu, estocando com mais força e rapidez, a unha curta dela querendo cravar em minha pele sem conseguir me machucar.

- Mais forte... – ela pediu mordendo o próprio lábio, os gemidos saindo com facilidade de sua boca.

Eu tinha medo de machucá-la com a maneira brusca que introduzia meu _membro_ em seu sexo contraído, mas Bella só parecia sentir mais prazer ao sentir o atrito de nosso corpo, agarrando meu braço esquerdo com força enquanto quase gritava entorpecida. Meu prazer só se aproximava do orgasmo com aquela imagem e eu não consegui controlar mais ao vê-la arquear o corpo completamente e gemer alto, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ofegante. O arrepio cortou minha espinha e eu puxei seu quadril para grudar no meu enquanto gozava dentro de seu corpo, desabando aos poucos sobre ela.

Minha cabeça confortada nos seios dela foi acariciada por sua mão enquanto Bella relaxava as pernas no sofá e voltava a respirar regulamente. Eu escutava as batidas de seu coração, o som mais importante do mundo naquele momento, e acariciava lentamente suas formas para gravá-las novamente em minha mente.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou respirando lentamente.

- Eu te amo, _Prince_. – respondi puxando seu corpo para grudar no meu. – Para sempre.

- Para sempre. – ela disse pousando a cabeça sob meu peito molhado.

Quem se importava em colocar as roupas de volta ao corpo e ir para um lugar mais privado? Eu não, nem ela. Só queria aproveitar enquanto podia a companhia solitária de Bella naquela sala mal iluminada, embalados pelo som da chuva cessando lá fora. Jamais aquele momento pôde ser superado, eu a tinha de volta e sem previsão de perdê-la.

**.**

**#**


	16. Você já é perfeita demais

**#**

**.**

Desde o momento que eu senti seus dedos fecharem ao redor de meu braço molhado e sua face pingando se aproximou da minha eu tive a certeza de que tudo estava mudando. Nada seria como foi há três meses, eu havia mudado e ele também. Agora nós dois sabíamos o que a ausência do outro causava a nossa mente, não queríamos passar por aquilo novamente, não iríamos. Eu faria o que estivesse ao me alcance para merecer sua dedicação novamente.

Despertei com algo me cutucando na altura do ombro, mas ignorei por estar tão reconfortada nos braços quentes de Edward. O movimento insistiu e eu resmunguei, afundando meu rosto no pescoço dele e respirando seu perfume natural.

- Bella...

Abri meus olhos contra minha vontade e o rosto de Alice entrou em foco com o tempo. Sentei assustada no sofá e olhei ao redor da sala para ter certeza de onde eu realmente estava, se tudo não havia sido um sonho. Meu corpo estava coberto pela camisa ainda um pouco úmida de Edward e ele dormia ao meu lado somente de cueca, o restante de suas peças jogadas no chão.

- Bom dia. – Alice me cumprimentou sorrindo. – Eu não queria te acordar, mas o único problema é que os pais de Edward vão chegar daqui à uma hora e não seria legal ver vocês dois nessa situação. Esme realmente gosta desse sofá...

- Ok, desculpe. Não era minha intenção... – falei assentindo rápido com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, vocês merecem depois de todo esse tempo separado, mas acorde Edward logo, certo? – ela disse sorrindo e saindo da sala.

Passei por cima do corpo adormecido dele e fiquei em pé ao seu lado, percebendo naquele momento que estava sem calcinha. Melhor me recompro antes que mais alguém aparecesse. O observei dormir por um bom tempo, voltando a zelar como uma mãe orgulhosa de seu filho. Como eu senti falta de ver seu rosto calmo enquanto dormia, até mesmo de escutar seu ronco baixo embalando meu sono todas as noites. Eram coisas tão simples, banais, mas ao mesmo tempo me faziam tão feliz que eu não queria mais perdê-las. Eu não iria, tudo seria diferente e melhor.

- Hora de acordar. – falei baixo enquanto beijava seu rosto.

- É cedo... – ele retrucou sem abrir os olhos. – E desde quando você acorda cedo?

- Desde o momento que soube sobre a volta de seus pais para casa. – respondi rindo. – Vamos para seu quarto antes que alguém apareça.

Edward resmungou algo enquanto sentava no sofá, bagunçando o cabelo, e me puxando para seu colo antes que eu pudesse recusar. Vou ser sincera, eu não queria.

- Senti falta do seu cheiro... – ele disse afundando o rosto no meu cabelo e alisando meu rosto devagar.

- Só do meu cheiro? – perguntei o provocando um pouco.

- De sua pele, sua boca – ele disse mordendo meu maxilar com pouca forçar, me fazendo arfar. - Seus seios, seu sex...

- Ok, pode parando. – pedi afastando sua boca de minha pele. – Não comece o que você não pode terminar.

- Quem disse que eu não posso terminar? – ele perguntou antes de beijar minha boca e tentar levantar sua camisa que eu usava, mas eu o impedi mesmo não querendo.

- Eu prometo que se você se controlar um pouquinho só até chegar ao quarto, eu faço tudo o que você quiser, sem exceção. – falei segurando suas mãos longe de meu corpo.

- Tudo? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- Tudo. – sussurrei piscando e sorrindo.

Criar falsas esperanças sexuais sempre funcionava com Edward. Eu já havia lhe prometido fazer tudo o que ele quisesse diversas vezes – persuadindo-o para várias ocasiões que não lhe agradavam – mas o máximo que cumpri foi metade de suas fantasias e ele nunca reclamou, sempre satisfez com o que ganhava. Já estava na hora de agradá-lo um pouco mais, não é mesmo?

Edward subiu para seu quarto antes de mim e eu fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água, quando encontrei Alice sentada na bancada enquanto terminava de comer uma maça.

- Estou feliz por vocês dois. – ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- Eu também. Aliviada, na verdade. – falei segurando meu copo vazio.

- Edward sofreu muito longe de você, Bella. Nunca vi meu irmão daquela forma, todo mundo ficou muito preocupado. Ele só vivia para a faculdade e o estágio, não fazia mais nada. – Alice me informou com certo pena na voz. – Eu entendo que você precisava fazer isso, mas confesso que fiquei com um pouco de raiva de você em certos momentos.

- Eu mereço que toda a família sinta raiva de mim depois dessa minha demonstração idiota de insegurança, mas quero garantir que isso não vai acontecer mais se depender de mim. Vou agir como adulta agora.

- Espero, porque caso o contrário aconteça, você será alvo da fúria dos irmãos Cullen, Isabella Swan. – ela me ameaçou de forma engraçada.

- Ok, estou avisada. Preciso ir... – falei indicando a escada.

- Entendi. Juízo, mas nem tanto. – ela brincou quando eu saí da cozinha.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta e eu escutei o chuveiro ligado, o vapor invadindo o quarto ao poucos. Tirei minha roupa as deixando arrumadas na cama e entrei no banheiro, vendo Edward parado embaixo do chuveiro, a água caindo forte em sua cabeça e suas mãos apoiadas na parede de azulejos brancos.

- Que companhia? – perguntei parando com a mão na maçaneta do blindex.

Ele riu baixo, afastando os fios molhados do rosto, e abriu o box para que eu entrasse, me segurando para não escorregar. Suas mãos em minha cintura me puxaram rapidamente para debaixo da água e eu senti minha pele queimar com o calor, mas minha atenção foi desviada quando os lábios deles roçaram em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Não pense que esqueci sua promessa... – ele disse mordendo levemente meu pescoço. – Vou cobrar com juros pela demora.

- Estou disposta a pagar minha dívida. – falei rindo com aquela brincadeira.

- Prometo que não vou te machucar, _Prince_. – Edward continuou dizendo enquanto deslizava a mão por minhas costas molhadas.

- Eu não estou com medo... – provoquei passando a ponta dos meus dedos por sua orelha e pescoço.

- Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou com cautela na voz, fitando meus olhos com preocupação.

- Nunca deixei de confiar... – sussurrei passando a ponta de minha língua por seus lábios.

**.**

**Kings Of Leon - Closer**

.

Ele me beijou com vontade, agarrando meu cabelo encharcado enquanto encostava meu corpo no blindex embaçado e escorregando os dedos vagarosamente por minha cintura úmida. Eu arfava de tesão e medo, pois já imaginava o que ele pretendia, mas eu confiava nele plenamente, não me importava com a dor que aquilo poderia causar. Sabia que aquilo não seria nem um pouco agradável para mim, mas Edward merecia ser recompensado por tudo que fez comigo.

- Você tem certeza disso, Bella? – ele questionou mais uma vez, afastando os fios grudados em meu pescoço.

- Se você perguntar mais uma coisa eu mudo de idéia. – falei segurando suas mãos e as deslizando por meu corpo até chegar a meus seios. – E eu realmente não quero mudar de idéia.

Ele observou extasiado eu levar seu dedo indicador até minha boca e lambê-lo lentamente em uma tortura que _eu_ apreciava. Certamente Edward estava se perguntando quando eu comecei a ser tão safada daquela forma, sem medo ou vergonha de expor minhas fantasias e colocar em prática as suas. Eu não sabia ao certo quando começou, mas tinha certeza que a falta que meu corpo sentiu do prazer que ele me concebia influenciou em boa parte das minhas atitudes.

Empurrei delicadamente seu corpo para afastar-se um pouco do meu e girei em sua frente, parando de costas a ele. Poderia colocar a culpa na água esfriando na minha pele, mas meu corpo todo tremia um pouco com a expectativa daquilo realmente acontecer. Eu não tinha medo em si, só receio de que não fosse como eu esperasse que fosse. A dor era certa, mas o que ele iria fazer era um pouco incerto.

– Se você ficar tensa só vai ser mais doloroso. - ele disse colocando minhas mãos contra o vidro escorregadio.

- Certo. – consegui falar engolindo seco.

Quando suas mãos colocaram-se cada uma em um lado do meu quadril e ele forçou minha bunda a empinar um pouco, meus músculos da perna contorceram-se brevemente, especialmente quando sua barriga encostada um pouco em minha pele. Respirei fundo, soltando o ar pela boca, e fechei os olhos esperando que algo acontecesse.

- Se você tiver com medo eu posso esquecer isso... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi forçando minha bunda um pouco contra seu corpo. – Bella...

- Não vou dar pra trás. Na verdade, eu vou, mas não no sentindo figurado... – falei o fazendo rir.

- Avise-me se você sentir qualquer tipo de dor, por favor.

- Ok, mas ande logo. Não estou mais agüentando de ansiedade.

Edward riu com meu desespero claro na voz e no corpo enrijecido. Colocou a mão direita em minha cintura a agarrando e puxou meu corpo ao seu encontro conforme ia introduzindo _quase_ imperceptivelmente em mim. Quase era modo de falar porque eu sentia cada milímetro dele entrando como se fossem metros, era algo tão doloroso que eu sentia meu corpo contraindo involuntário, querendo me defender daquela invasão estranha.

Eu apertava meus olhos com força, tentando agarrar o vidro molhado com meus dedos em forma de garra, e ele percebeu rapidamente que aquilo estava me incomodando, parando onde conseguiu alcançar.

- Não pare... – menti não querendo estragar seu _presente_. – Eu estou bem.

- Relaxe, Bella. – ele pediu subindo os dedos em minha pele até minha nuca, sabendo que aquilo me desmanchava facilmente.

- Faça isso de uma vez logo. – falei sem pensar direito. – Se você for devagar será pior...

- Isso pode te machucar... – Edward disse fazendo menção de se afastar de mim, mas eu grudei nossos corpos, o introduzindo mais um pouco e me fazendo gemer baixo de dor. – Bella, não faça isso...

- Eu prometi que faria isso, não vou estragar tudo. – falei engasgando com minhas palavras nervosas. Conversar só estava piorando a dor.

- Bella, não irei fazer isso com você dessa forma. – ele disse deslizando completamente para fora de mim. Senti um grande alívio. – Você está muito tensa e não quer fazer isso.

- Eu quero... – falei virando-me para encará-lo.

- Você quer em agradar, eu sei disso.

- Também...

- Bella, você não precisa me agradar. Você já é perfeita demais, com ou sem sexo anal. – Edward disse sorrindo e alisando meu rosto. – Se você não quiser, eu entendo.

- Eu realmente queria fazer isso com você. Por você. – falei encostando meu rosto em seu peito molhado. Sua mão afagou meu cabelo lentamente.

- Outro dia, Bella. Vou esperar até que você realmente queira.

Novamente, e sem que aquilo fosse mudar, ele estava sendo perfeito. Perfeito porque se preocupava com meu bem estar antes do seu próprio prazer, muitos homens não se importariam com a integridade física de certas partes de uma mulher, mas Edward se preocupava. Aquilo só reforçou minha nova doutrina de vida: jamais cometer um erro para perdê-lo novamente.

**.**

**Lovage - Lifeboat**

.

- Eu acho que estou preparada... – sussurrei quando nossos lábios se separaram por alguns segundos enquanto nos beijávamos. – Não estou mais morrendo de medo.

- Você acha ou tem certeza? – ele sussurrou de volta, descendo a mão direita por minhas costas até o começo de minha bunda, o dedo médio deslizando sorrateiramente entre minhas nádegas. Eu já _escorria_ com isso.

- Agora já não sei mais... – respondi gaguejado discretamente por causa do tesão acumulado em meu corpo.

- Vamos tentar outra coisa então. – Edward disse girando meu corpo grudado no seu.

Novamente ele forçou minhas mãos contra o vidro do box, deslizando as suas vagarosamente sob meus braços e arrancando arrepios descontrolados de meu corpo. Meu corpo continuava molhado não somente de água, mas do suor salgando minha pele com a maneira sedutora que Edward acariciava meu quadril, forçando minhas pernas a se afastarem um pouco. Eu estava completamente dominada por ele naquele momento.

- Feche os olhos, Bella... – ele pediu dizendo isso baixo em meu ouvido enquanto prendia meus pulsos com uma mão só, a outra adentrando meu cabelo pela nuca.

Obedeci como uma submissa faria, gemendo baixo ao senti-lo puxar um pouco meu cabelo em um aperto que eu conseguiria facilmente me desvencilhar, mas não queria. Eu só desejava que ele acabasse com a doce tortura que estava submetendo a minha pobre pele sedenta.

Ele soltou meu cabelo e pulsos, descendo as duas mãos até meu quadril, colando nossos corpos sem que me invadisse. Reclamei baixo por ele prolongar nossa ausência de encaixe e ele riu, pedindo que eu ficasse calada. O que ele pedia daquela forma _mandona_ que eu não conseguia obedecer? Acho que nada, eu só queria mais, muito mais vindo dele.

Eu estava na metade de um movimento de respiração quando senti suas mãos forçando meu quadril para trás e ele me penetrando onde já estava acostumado, um quase grito de surpresa saindo de meus lábios. Com o susto eu tentei afastar meu corpo do dele de modo involuntários, mas suas mãos apertavam com força meu quadril ao ponto de seus dedos estarem cravados em minha pele. Lentamente ele começou a estocar meu _sexo_ de um ângulo diferente e eu só apreciei aquele novo modo de me dar prazer.

O chuveiro ainda estava ligado com toda força perto de nós e todo o banheiro foi submerso em um vapor denso, embaçando todas as superfícies ao redor. Minhas mãos escorregavam milimetricamente no vidro conforme meus antebraços eram imprensados contra ele com força, o impulsionar de Edward tornando-se violento e me machucando aos poucos, mas eu não conseguia pará-lo. Sua violência fazia meu corpo todo contrair-se em espasmos prolongados e duradouros na mesma intensidade que ele me invadia, apertando minha pele, suando-a mais ainda. Ensaiei movimentar meu quadril no ritmo dele e isso o deixou animado.

- Vamos, Bella. – ele pediu com sua voz rouca de prazer quando eu comecei a ir e vir em seu _membro_. – Comigo, isso...

Eu ofegava de uma maneira tão louca que não tinha certeza se estava fazendo da maneira certa. Movimentava meu quadril em um ritmo só meu talvez tão descoordenado que chegasse a ser cômico, mas seus gemidos baixo confirmavam que aquilo também o agradava. Ele forçou minha cabeça para frente, minha testa colando no vidro, para que me corpo ficasse mais exposto e submisso as suas mãos quentes, as pontas dos dedos enrugadas com o tempo dentro d'água agarrando meu cabelo com tamanha força que era doloroso na mesma proporção que era prazeroso. Os arrepios no meu corpo só me informação a proximidade do orgasmo.

- Goze, Bella... – ele disse puxando meu quadril com força ao seu encontro.

Edward gastou suas palavras em vão, pois meu corpo respondeu aos seus pensamentos sem contraindo de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, mais feroz e longa que eu podia ter sentindo. Fiquei mais encharcada ainda enquanto meu orgasmo ia aos poucos se espalhava por minhas terminações nervosas e as mãos dele seguravam meu corpo para que eu não caísse tonta com a sensação insana.

- Oh, Deus... – eu gemi umas três vezes tentando recuperar o fôlego ao me postar ereta novamente.

Apoiei minha cabeça no vidro o observando desligar o chuveiro, as costas repleta de pingos bem delineados em sua pele branca e quente. Fechei os olhos ao aperceber-me dos seus lábios em meu rosto, descendo pela linha da minha mandíbula.

- Isso foi... Incrível. – eu falei soltando uma risada fraca e escutando sua risada contra meu pescoço.

- Faço das suas palavras as minhas. – Edward disse voltando a me fitar com _meu_ sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter um orgasmo tão louco como o que eu tive...

- É porque seu corpo ama a forma que eu te _como_, _Prince_. – ele disse mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Corei envergonhada da forma tão natural que ele me dizia aquele tipo de coisa e o beijei delicadamente durante minutos, horas talvez, ainda dentro daquele banheiro que era nosso cúmplice. Verdade seja dita, não somente meu corpo, mas _eu_ inteira amava a forma que ele me amava de volta. Era tão simples e sem culpa que ninguém poderia entender o que eu sentia por ele e ele sentia por mim. Era nosso, de mais ninguém. Era a forma egoísta e aceitável de compartilhar de um sentimento com apenas uma pessoa; o homem da minha vida.

**.**

**FIM**

Continua em **_Broken Plans_**...

**

* * *

**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews de quem releu e quem leu pela primeira vez. Essa foi minha primeira fic de Twilight, tem 1 ano já e foi o começo de uma paixão louca por escrever histórias que de alguma forma vai mudar a vida de alguém. Espero que vocês tenha gostado desse casal, dessa história meio louquinha e fofa. **

**Brokens Plans é a continuação da fic e logo eu começo a postar, mas a frequencia de capitulos será menor porque antes de ela ser apagada pela alma bondosa (--') ela estava na metade, então eu ainda estou escrevendo. Mas farei o possível para que as atualizações sejam rápidas.**

**Beijos da** Jeu **#**


	17. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO:**

**EPOV**

Eu suava copiosamente dentro daquela camisa de botão e não estava nem um pouco a fim de colocar o paletó estendido no banco ao meu lado. Era um dia quente, alguma data em Julho que eu não recordo porque estava deveras nervoso por causa da ocasião, e eu prolongava os minutos dentro do carro refrescando meu corpo com o ar-condicionado. Bella ficaria tão furiosa se eu me atrasasse que achei melhor sair e caminhar até o jardim arrumado com as fileiras de cadeiras, uma de cada lado, em frente ao palco organizado.

Reconheci Bella facilmente entre as outras pessoas vestidas iguais, seu cabelo e seu modo de parar já estavam gravados na minha memória depois de tantos anos. Quatro anos e eu não me cansava dela.

Suas novas amigas me reconheceram e terminaram a conversa com ela quando viram eu me aproximar do grupo, beijando o rosto delicado e levemente suado de Bella.

- Ainda bem que você chegou. – ela disse me abraçando. – Não estava mais agüentando de nervosismo.

- Tive que atender uma emergência quando estava saindo do hospital. Acabei me arrumando por lá mesmo. – respondi segurando sua mão para acalmá-la.

- Aquela nojenta da Lane não te ajudou, né? – ela perguntou ficando séria por um momento, me fazendo rir com sua implicância com minha colega de residência.

- Bella, não vamos falar sobre isso hoje. – pedi antes que ela começasse a falar sobre minha relação profissional com Lane. – Hoje é sua formatura, seu grande dia.

- Eu vou estragar tudo quando colocar meus pés naquele palco. – ela choramingou com sua insegurança que não passou com os anos.

- Isabella Swan, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que nada vai dar errado? Você será a melhor oradora de turma que Princeton já presenciou discursar.

- Sua opinião não conta, _baby_. Minhas mãos estão suando e essa beca idiota fica pinicando no meu corpo. Tá tudo dando errado...

- Você está linda, sabia? – falei para cortar seu estresse. – É a única mulher que fica sexy com essa roupa.

- Edward, por favor. – Bella pediu fazendo sua expressão cômica de desespero. – Eu não quero mais brincar de formatura...

- _Prince_, relaxe um pouco. – eu pedi a abraçando e reconfortando seu cabelo arrumado em meu peito. – Se você tropeçar pelo menos irá descontrair a cerimônia.

- Edward...

- Estou tentando te relaxar um pouco. Você irá se sair muito bem.

Ela levantou o rosto para me fitar, um pequeno bico formado em seus lábios molhados do brilho labial claro que usava, os olhos castanhos cheios de mistérios envolvidos por aquela maquiagem profissional, o perfume delicioso de morangos exalados de sua pele. Depois de todo o convívio eu ainda conseguia ficar ridiculamente encantado com sua beleza e seu jeito particular de encarar as coisas. Sempre insegura e seu medo engraçado das coisas. Eu ainda a amava e a amaria por muito tempo.

- Eu preciso ir. – ela informou enquanto arrumava minha gravata.

- Vou encontrar Charlie agora. Boa sorte. – falei beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

- Vou jogar meu chapeuzinho em você no final. – ela disse dando passas para trás e sorrindo. – Até daqui a pouco com meu diploma na mão.

Eu estava tão feliz por Bella estar se formando, até conseguia sentir a mesma coisa que sentir quando eu me formei há dois anos. Era um misto de ansiedade, medo, vontade de gritar, muita coisa passando na cabeça da pessoa ao mesmo tempo e sem nexo algum. Ela estava realizando seu sonho, o sonho de seus pais e agora meu sonho. Eu só queria a ver feliz e estar ao seu lado para compartilhar de minha felicidade com ela.

Enfiei minhas mãos no bolso da calça e caminhei até a fileira de cadeiras reservadas para as famílias dos formandos. Entre meus dedos eu sentia a pequena caixa preta _Tiffany&Co_ guardando o anel de prata que eu havia comprado há um mês com a ajuda de Esme. Pois é, eu havia pedido ajuda a minha mãe para comprar o anel que daria a Bella naquela noite, quando pedisse sua mão em casamento. Eu estava até calma depois que tomei aquela decisão, mas meu estômago deslocando-se na minha cavidade abdominal recordava a todo o momento a responsabilidade que seria quando eu colocasse o anel em seu dedo e oficializasse o pedido. Certeza eu tinha absoluta, mas o medo de algo desse errado estava presente. Não queria pensar, mas Bella poderia ser o tipo de garota que recusava um pedido de casamento porque não queria assumir algo tão sério ou recusaria porque tinha medo, o que eu esperava que ocorresse. Na verdade, eu esperava ansioso escutar o "sim" saindo de seus lábios em uma melodia que confirmasse a perfeição que iria ser minha vida ao seu lado. _Até o fim_, como eu havia gravado na parte interna do anel...

- Como está nossa garota? – Charlie perguntou quando eu sentei ao seu lado na terceira fileira destinada as famílias.

- Nervosa como é o esperado. – respondi abrindo meu paletó. – E morrendo de medo de tropeçar quando for fazer o discurso.

- Não acredito que ela está se formando. René ficaria tão feliz agora... – ele disse com a saudade expressa no tom de voz.

- A cerimônia vai começar. – eu o informei observando a movimentação no palco montado em nossa frente...

**.**

**BPOV**

Eu estava sentada, mas não conseguia controlar minha perna direita de balançar freneticamente enquanto escutava as palavras longe do reitor. O sol estava forte e eu suava muito dentro da beca preta, meu cabelo grudando na testa embaixo daquele chapéu ridículo, apertado e aquele _treco_ pendurado incomodando minha visão. Ao meu lado esquerdo estava Susan, minha nova amiga da faculdade, e ao meu direito Mike, meu primeiro amigo na faculdade. Sentei no meio porque os dois haviam terminado o namoro há pouco tempo e ainda era constrangedor conviver um com o outro.

- Gostaria de chamar ao palco a aluna Isabella Marie Swan, oradora escolhida unanimemente pela turma. – o reitor disse me procurando na multidão.

Respirei fundo escutando as palmas altas perto de meus ouvidos e levantei para encarar as faces viradas ao meu encontro. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções, mas naquele momento era inevitável que todos os olhares estivessem em cima de minha imagem caminhando para o palco. Eu só queria chegar lá em cima sem tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

- Boa sorte. – minha ex-professora de Introdução a Comunicação Internacional disse quando eu terminei de subir as escadas.

- Obrigada. – consegui dizer com meu sorriso forçado no rosto.

Enfiei a mão embaixo da minha beca e retirei o papel preso no meu vestido, me postando em frente ao púlpito e encarando aquele mar preto lá embaixo.

- Nunca pensei que quatro anos fossem passar tão rápidos assim. – comecei a dizer respirando com certo alívio. - Até parece que foi ontem que eu coloquei meus pés no estacionamento e rezei para não cair na frente de todo mundo no meu primeiro dia de aula na faculdade de Jornalismo. Muitos livros depois e poucas horas de sono nas semanas de provas, cá estamos nós. Formandos da turma de 2009. Seria clichê dizer que não estamos terminando nada e sim começando, mas é exatamente assim que eu e muitos colegas sentimos. Estamos começando uma nova vida, a temida vida de adulto, mas também estamos finalizando um capítulo em nossas vidas. Um capítulo cheio de descobertas interessantes, de amizades que levaríamos para toda a vida, de conhecimento e medo.

"Quantos de nós não tivemos medo quando encontraram uma matéria difícil demais e pensou que aquele seria o momento de desistir? Eu mesma me senti assim diversas vezes, especialmente com Análise Intertextual II, mas agradeço por não ter desistido. Porque se eu tivesse parado naquele momento difícil não estaria hoje olhando para as faces orgulhosas de nossos pais e amigos e para nossos sorrisos gravados eternamente em nossos rostos ansiosos demais para a cerimônia terminar e poder segurar aquele pedaço enrolado de papel cheio de importância. Não estaria vendo os olhos brilhando de meu pai Charlie, quem tanto me ensinou que eu deveria seguir meu sonho mesmo quando todos dizem que é uma loucura, nem o sorriso perfeito de meu namorado, que me aturou durante todos esses anos reclamando das notas baixas e das aulas intermináveis. Também não estaria sentindo a presença de minha mãe Reneé que, mesmo em outro _lugar_, está dizendo como está orgulhosa de sua pequena filha. Eu consigo até visualizá-la no meio da multidão acenando animada para me deixar envergonhada.

Se vocês tivessem desistido não poderiam dizer agora que finalmente conseguiram. Mesmo depois de todas as dificuldades e obstáculos, nós conseguimos alcançar nossos objetivos e sentimos orgulho de nós mesmo. Por isso, colegas e amigos, digam a vocês mesmo que conseguiram. Obrigada a todos, turma de 2009. Sem vocês Princeton não seria a mesma."

Procurei na multidão que me aplaudiam em pé os dos rostos mais importantes e os encontrei, batendo palmas e sorrindo. Charlie com o rosto vermelho e os olhos marejados, sorrindo por baixo de seu bigode tingido. Edward sorrindo _meu_ sorriso torto, aplaudindo com uma perfeição inatingível. Eu sorri de volta para os dois, sentindo o verdadeiro alívio pela primeira vez naquele dia.

O restante da cerimônia passou tão rápido que quando eu percebi já estava parada naquela fila e esperando chamarem meu nome. Quando segurei o diploma e vi o sorriso orgulhoso do coordenador de meu curso, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era "finalmente!". Todo o sofrimento, estudo pesado e desespero haviam terminado, agora eu poderia viver como sempre quis; escrevendo sobre o mundo para o mundo.

Estava conversando com meus ex-colegas de faculdade e atuais colegas de profissão quando senti duas mãos pousarem em minha cintura ainda coberta pela beca quente, me fazendo virar para encara aquele rosto levemente suado e muito animado.

- Não seja mal educado, Edward. – eu disse sorrindo para ele. – Estou conversando com meus amigos.

- Desculpe, mas preciso roubar minha namorada por cinco minutos, pode ser? – ele perguntou sorrindo para os outros.

Ninguém disse mais nada e eu fui praticamente arrastada até um local menos movimentando, nós dois parando na sombra de uma das árvores centenárias do campus de Princeton.

- Em primeiro lugar, parabéns. – ele disse me dando um beijo rápido. – Seu discurso foi maravilhoso com eu imaginei e obrigado por citar minha presença ilustre em sua vida. – ele continuou dizendo com certo nervosismo na voz.

- Edward, por que você está tão nervoso assim? – perguntei rindo quando o vi passar a mão pelo cabelo diversas vezes.

- Em segundo lugar. – ele disse sem se importar com minha pergunta. – Eu queria te dar seu presente de formatura.

- Você não precisava comprar nada para mim, _baby_. – eu falei cheia de sentimento na voz.

- Acredite, eu precisava. – Edward disse colocando a mão dentro do bolso da calça.

Eu congelei quando vi a pequena caixa preta em sua mão e de repente o mundo ao meu redor paralisou. Meu estômago revirou inúmeras vezes tomando consciência do que ele estava prestes a fazer e todo o enjôo que meu corpo controlou a cerimônia toda voltou com força. Se eu vomitasse naquela hora não seria nada legal.

- Por favor, não diga nada antes que eu termine de falar. – ele pediu segurando minha mão direita que tremia freneticamente. – Eu não vou transformar isso em uma cena nem me ajoelhar, só quero que você entenda a importância do que eu vou fazer. Muito além daquelas palavras que todo homem utiliza no pedido, você precisa entender que eu preciso passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado porque não saberia o que fazer se você se casasse com outro homem. Você é perfeita para mim, mesmo com todos seus defeitos e a mulher que eu amo. É isso, Bella. Você aceita me aturar por mais uns sessenta anos, no mínimo? – finalizou abrindo a tampa da caixa.

- Meu Deus! – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer quando vi o anel.

Era lindo, todo em prata e com um diamante em forma de flor não muito grande cravado nele. Delicado, mas elegante. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas no momento que Edward estendeu a caixinha forrada de cetim preto para mim e meu estômago queria se manifestar naquele momento.

- E-eu não sei nem o que dizer. – gaguejei analisando o brilho daquele diamante diante meus olhos. – Na verdade, eu sei, mas... Meu Deus.

- Só responda. – ele pediu sorrindo.

- Lógico que eu aceito. – respondi quase gritando de alegria.

Edward envolveu meu corpo naquele abraço que ainda conseguia me derreter mesmo depois de tantos anos de convivência e eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Eu estava tão emotiva nos últimos dias e fiquei mais ainda quando ele deslizou aquele anel no meu dedo anelar da mão direita. O peso figurado de carregar aquela jóia me assustou um pouco, mas não deixei de ficar extremamente feliz ao saber que passaria o restante de minha vida ao lado dele. Oficialmente.

- Pronto, você agora é oficialmente a futura senhora Cullen. – ele disse com um tom de brincadeira.

- Mas nós não precisamos casar logo, não é? – eu perguntei meio cautelosa. – Porque daqui a alguns meses eu não vou estar em condições de entrar em um vestido de noiva apertado...

- Como assim? – Edward perguntou muito assustado.

- Eu queria esperar até ter certeza antes de te assustar porque poderia ser mentira, mas... Eu estou grávida, Edward. – falei tentando sorrir.

- Não... – ele disse colocando a mão na testa. – Não...

Edward escorregou lentamente no tronco da árvore que tentou se apoiar até sentar no chão, as mãos entre os fios bagunçados e a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sua reação me assustou, eu não imaginei que ele pudesse ficar tão em choque quanto eu ao saber aquilo.

- Edward, diga alguma coisa. – eu pedi sentando ao seu lado.

- Você está grávida... – ele disse como se tentasse entender. – Grávida.

- De três meses...

- De três meses. – ele repetiu. – Como isso foi acontecer?

- Acho que você sabe...

- Eu sei, mas por quê? Por que você tinha que ficar grávida justo agora? Você acabou de se formar, eu estou fazendo minha residência...

- Aconteceu e nós não temos mais nada para fazer. Só aceitar. – falei começando a me acostumar com a idéia de ser mãe tão cedo. – Nós vamos ser pais.

- Eu não posso ser pai, Bella. Eu não consigo lidar com criança. – Edward disse começando a se desesperar de verdade.

- Edward Cullen, você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo, entendeu? – eu disse com segurança nas minhas palavras, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Eu posso só ter 24 anos e você ter 25, mas nós vamos encarar isso com responsabilidade.

- Não podia esperar para alguns anos depois do casamento? – ele choramingou apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Eu também queria esperar ter pelo menos uns 30 anos antes de ter meu primeiro filho, mas fazer o quê?

- Nós vamos ser pais, Bella. Você tem noção da responsabilidade?

- E nós vamos nos casar quando ele ou ela nascer.

- Eu só consigo me senti assustado ao recordar desses dois fatos juntos.

- Relaxe, com o tempo você acostuma. – eu falei sorrindo e beijando sua boca delicadamente.

Escutei uma câmera disparando perto de nós e quando eu abri os olhos vi Charlie parado ao lado de um fotógrafo, sorrindo para nós.

- Pai! – eu o repreendi um pouco nervosa.

- Quero guardar todos os momentos de sua formatura, Bells. – ele disse animado demais para ser meu pai.

- Até disso? – eu perguntei enquanto me levantava.

- Então, você não tem nada para me contar? – Charlie perguntou com malícia na voz.

Eu olhei boquiaberta para Edward, que deu de ombros sorrindo, e voltei a fitar meu pai que praticamente só faltava pular como uma criança ansiosa para entrar na Disneylândia.

- Você sabia? – eu perguntei espantada.

- Lógico, Bells. Ele me perguntou se isso seria uma boa idéia.

- E você permitiu?

- Por quê? Fiz mal? Ela não aceitou? – ele perguntou assustado para Edward.

- Eu aceitei, mas fiquei espantada ao saber que você aceitou tão facilmente.

- Bella, você e Edward nasceram um pro outro. – ele disse e eu controlei o vômito ao escutar aquela frase brega dele. – Eu não poderia negar que vocês formam um casal bonito.

- Obrigada, pai. Fico feliz ao saber isso. – eu disse voltando a me emocionar facilmente. A gravidez estava acabando com minha estrutura emocional.

- Agora uma foto dos noivos. – Charlie pediu nos juntando em frente a câmera.

Edward revirou os olhos rindo e colocou o braço ao redor do meu corpo enquanto eu tentava sorriso. Estranhamente, aquela seria nossa primeira foto como uma _família_ e eu fiquei um pouco assustada com aquilo.

- Sorria, senhora Cullen. – Edward disse no meu ouvido.

- Sorria, pai do ano. – eu o provoquei com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

_Click_!

**CONTINUA...**

.

.


End file.
